Autopsy my heart
by Sybilla.Slytherin
Summary: Several years after the war, Harry and Hermione are enjoying their new lives. Travel, freedom, and dragons for one. A serial killer, several dead women, a complex investigation for the other. Love claims them both however. SLASH and FEMFLASH pairings - Harry/Charlie and Hermione/Ginny. WARNING: Graphic content, mature sexual content, possible triggers for some (to be safe). R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dearest followers, life has been crazy for moi, and I hope you had a wonderful summer break at your end! If you have summer right now that is... Anywho, here is a new story for you guys, and I hope you enjoy it. I am very much aware that this story and the pairings won't be everyone's cup of tea, and that is absolutely fine. Mindless hatred however is something I do not have time for. For those of you who will enjoy it, the story will have 15 chapters, and I will be posting regularly as always. Leave a review if you have a spare moment and I hope that you do enjoy!**

 **Always,**

 **Raven**

* * *

 _Okay, this one will be fun_ , Hermione thought to herself as she looked at the body lying on the table before her.

Woman.

Caucasian.

Hermione lifted both her lips and had a look inside the mouth. Early thirties by the state and development of teeth.

She looked at the pelvic bone and nodded to herself. Given birth at least once.

No noticeable abrasions or contusions, no defensive or offensive lacerations or incised wounds at first sight, no blood visible. Interesting.

"Madame," young Luke, her technician/assistant for forensic autopsies, handed over a file received from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hermione set her tea cup down and took it from him, opening the top cover. "Elsbeth Warwick, 32 years old, mother of four. Time of death exactly three hours ago during a raid. Cause of death unknown," she read out loud as she walked around the table and headed for the gloves and small wheelie table with the smaller instruments.

"What do they mean 'during a raid'? As in during a fight? She could have been hit with anything." Luke snorted, not happy with the vague information the Aurors provided.

Hermione shook her head. "This is not from the Aurors, this is from the Unspeakables. She was one of theirs. The Aurors only sent us her basic record, as the Department of Mysteries refuses to provide any more details. COD could be literally anything if she worked with something that had a long term impact on her down in the Department of Mysteries," she sighed and set the file down, leafing through it and starting on the medical history. "If you would get the camera and photograph her now, and then as you undress her. I'll take it from there," she gave directions and knew Luke would follow.

Luke was only 19, and practically begged the university to allow him to start his practical modules a year early when he heard Hermione had an opening for an assistant. He was still learning, but his mind was keen and curious, and she never had to tell him anything twice. Overall he was very much a capable young man and his heart was set on being either a forensic pathologist for the wizarding world, or a medical examiner in muggle America. Hermione enjoyed working with someone so curious, and they often led discussions while standing over the bodies as she tried to help him understand everything he would need for the job.

"Rigor mortis settling already in the facial muscles, around the neck and shoulder area as well. The larger muscles progressively stiffening," Luke told her, to which she merely nodded while tying her wild curls in a complicated bun at the top of her head, making sure everything was out of the way.

"Did you remember to mark the time you began photographing the body?" Hermione asked, suppressing a smile when she heard the boy cursing. Bless him. "Always keep a tight log, it will keep you organised and you can return to the findings of the examination in correlation with the time of death," she reminded.

Luke just grumbled something in response and she chuckled, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. This will be a long night….

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

Hermione groaned tiredly as she took off her gloves and chucked them into the bin. "They won't be happy with this one," she sighed and wrote down the official cause of death. Subdural hematoma, a result of head injury and blood clotting that ended up pressing on the brain. A muggle could die this way. The Unspeakables would be pressing for re-examination because in their opinion, everything had a magical cause. Hermione snorted internally. As if. Morons…

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Luke asked after washing his hands.

Hermione just waved him off as she gathered the paperwork she had to fill in and send to the Ministry. "Go home to your lady. And send Lizzie my thanks for the little fob watch again, I love it. She really didn't have to go into all the trouble," she smiled, petting the lovely vintage watch pinned over her heart on the left side of her chest. Luke's girlfriend, a passionate muggle student of biochemistry, was an absolute sweetheart for remembering her birthday a month ago.

Luke pulled on his coat and gathered his bag. "She was excited that you liked it so much. Will you need me over the weekend? I mean, I can come in of course, but Lizzie wanted to go to this Halloween party…"

Hermione chuckled. "Go. I don't want to see you until Monday. Have fun," she offered.

"And you Madame," Luke smiled respectfully and left her to it.

Hermione watched after him in amusement before turning off the lights in the examination room and settling in the warm office attached to it with a fresh cup of tea. The paperwork alone will take another hour at least. She checked the time, nearly six in the morning. She needed a hot shower and a few hours of sleep before getting back to it.

Forensic pathology was a very recent development in Wizarding Britain, the need for it rising exponentially after the Final Battle and the end of the Second Wizarding War. Magical body scans and scanning of the wands revealed only so much, and sometimes it was impossible altogether to scan a dead body for the cause and time of death. Magical signature died with the death of the magical core and therefore identification of disfigured or burnt bodies was also very difficult until now. There were only two of them for the job currently in the whole of the United Kingdom, Hermione herself and her surprising colleague from Medical university, Millicent Bulstrode. Together they pressed for the university to accept credits from muggle modules on muggle pathology and forensic methods, and it took them all of their three years at Baccalaureate level to push for change. By the time they finished their Masters in the following year, the university began teaching the subject properly as a mixture of muggle and magical methods and procedures, developed with the aid of Hermione and Millicent. Just for their contribution to the new field, both of them received the honorary Doctorate titles, but Hermione refused to let that be the end of her education. She was incredibly busy, as Millicent was stationed in Ireland and she was in London, leaving her with all of magical England and Wales to manage forensically with autopsies while Millicent took care of Ireland and Scotland. And yet she insisted on research at PhD level, part time at least, to keep her knowledge fresh and progress in the medical field active. The university was only too happy to fund her research considering what Millicent and herself brought them. Who knew, if she couldn't deal with it anymore or grew tired of dead bodies, she was trained well enough to be a healer, or simply slip into the muggle world and work with pharmaceutics or something. For now though, she had a couple hours of sleep to catch, and research to do.

A firm but tired knock on her open office door roused her from her thoughts and she looked up to meet the piercing blue eyes of Auror Ginny Weasley. It was rather surprising that instead of flying like she always said she wanted to, Ginny ended up in the Auror training after redoing her N.E.W.T. year at Hogwarts. They were still close with Hermione as friends, but she never asked the redhead why she made the choice. It seemed to be a good fit for her however, and she was quickly rising in the ranks. At the age of 23, Ginny was already the so called 'Sub-head', which meant she replaced Kingsley in charge when he was too busy with the Minister for Magic, none other than Arthur Weasley himself. It was safe to say that the Weasleys were doing extremely well. Molly worked tirelessly on rebuilding the burnt down Burrow while keeping public appearances with her husband. Bill and Fleur were expecting their second, or so Hermione heard. George was dealing with the death of his twin much better these days, and Ron helped him run and expand the shop, making the business boom. Overall, the whole family was doing well and Hermione was very happy for them. Her relationship with Ron was no longer so close, especially as they established that the one kiss in the heat of the battle was not something they really wanted to repeat. She missed her close friends, but life happened and they mostly went their own ways. Well, not herself and Harry. The Hero of the Wizarding World was doing everything he ever wanted. Travelling, exploring, learning languages, actually enjoying cooking, and Hermione was so very proud of him. If only he wrote or called a bit more often, London was getting very boring without him. Charlie though must be delighted with the company, as she last heard, Harry was headed to Romania to stay with the second eldest Weasley son for a while.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, her eyes tired but sparkling with amusement at the brunette's wandering mind.

Hermione finally focused on her again and cleared her throat, leaning back in her chair. "Auror Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked formally, trying to suppress a grin.

"Business as usual, Madame Granger," Ginny caught on quickly and teased her back with a formal tone.

"Is it ever anything but?" Hermione asked and signed the report, motioning for her friend to sit down while she checked over it one last time.

Ginny unbuttoned her formal robe and plopped down into the seat, stretching her lithe legs in front of her. It has been a long day and night, and she was ready to relax until her next shift. She accepted the folder when Hermione handed it over and quickly flicked through it. "Subdural hema-tome…"

"Hematoma," Hermione corrected automatically as she took off her glasses and rubbed her face tiredly.

"Is that the blood clot thing?" Ginny asked, always trying to listen to Hermione when she talked about medical stuff but there was just way too much to remember.

Hermione chuckled at the simple explanation but nodded. "Yes, that's the culprit. And if anyone has a problem with that assessment, they can do the second examination themselves. This is the cause of death, and I won't have the Unspeakables waving their wands in my face with demands. I don't have time for it," she said, perhaps a bit more sharply than originally intended.

Ginny lifted her hand defensively. "Hey, I'm not here to bite your head off, don't bite mine. It's been a long shift, for both of us as far as I can tell, so chill," she soothed and shrank the report to fit into her pocket.

Hermione organised her desk and began readying the files that needed taking home with her. "Sorry, sorry, I need tea, food, and sleep. So do you, by the way. You should get home, Gin."

Ginny looked at her friend and just observed her for a moment. Hermione has changed in the most subtle ways over the past few years. Her hair was wild as ever but no longer bushy, the curls heavy and shiny with health unlike after the war. Her skin was pale as porcelain from rarely seeing the sun these days, but ever so lovely nonetheless. And her skinny built has thankfully filled out after the war with proper food and much less action due to no more danger. Ginny's infatuation with Harry quickly dissipated after the war, especially when he still tried to prevent her from fighting and standing up for what was right. Maybe they have never been suited for each other, maybe the war did too much damage. In the end, it didn't matter. They went their separate ways amicably and she dedicated herself to law enforcement, as there was still so much more to do. Considering their professions and the fact that she relied on Hermione often when they had homicides, duel deaths, or suicides. They saw each other quite often but rarely had time to actually sit down and have a chat apart from the usual Weasley brunch on Sunday that her mum still insisted they all attend. And over the years Ginny came to really appreciate the person Hermione became, especially some of that dark sarcasm that leaked through when unguarded.

"We both need tea and food. Let's have breakfast, my treat," the redhead suggested after a moment of thought.

Hermione looked at her in surprise and let her hair down from the tight knot at the top of her head, the curls bursting down around her shoulders. "That's very kind of you, Gin, but I'm not much of a company after the night I had. Maybe another time?"

Ginny shook her head. "Don't you think it would be less depressing if both of us actually had someone to eat a meal with once in a while?" she asked bluntly.

Hermione raised a brow at the remark, but couldn't deny the fact that they both lived alone and apart from the brunch on Sunday rarely actually shared a meal with anyone. A quick coffee, yes, but not an actual meal. She looked up at Ginny who seemed to be patiently waiting for her response. "I went through four gruesome cases before this one today. I don't feel talkative."

Ginny shrugged. "I nearly lost one of the boys on my team today and had to actually kill a perp in self-defence. I don't think I have the energy to talk about much either," she responded simply.

Hermione clicked her briefcase shut and picked up her handbag, gratefully relinquishing the heavy case to Ginny when she kindly offered to carry it. Their friendship was a bit odd at times, but honestly, Hermione thought they would both go mad without each other as a constant reminder or reality…

...

Harry breathed in deeply, the fresh smell of the thick pine forest and smoke from the dragons filling his lungs deliciously. It was quite a change from the humid heat of Miami where his travels took him as a last part of his USA exploration. After a year spent travelling around the different states of America, he craved getting back to Europe, and most of all missed Hermione and the Weasleys, the only family he had. Conveniently enough, he's kept in touch with Charlie regularly after coming across an injured Chinese fireball in Ukraine three years ago and notifying the dragon tamer. The dragon's name was now Freiheit, and he was happily settled into the Romanian reserve, as no one else laid a claim to him. So when Harry asked if he could come and see the man for a few days and visit with the dragons as well, Charlie happily invited him over for a few weeks, with the offer to let him learn at the reserve and help out with the work that was always endless no matter how many hands they had.

He looked around, wondering where Charlie was as this was the agreed portkey point where he was supposed to be picked up. His sensitive hearing, honed by years of running away from Voldemort, picked up the distant sound of an engine. And a few moments later a car was approaching on the horizon at a rapid speed. He wondered whether it was Charlie or a muggle out hunting in the woods, as Romanians apparently did when the deer population got too large and threatened resources. Ah, that was definitely Charlie, he chuckled to himself when he caught sight the messy fiery curls over the open roof of the beaten up Jeep.

Charlie slowed down and parked right beside him with a large grin. "Welcome to Romania, Harry," he greeted, still the same old Charlie with his easy smile, laid-back attitude and those tight bloody shirts of his.

Harry knew years of malnourishment hardly allowed his body much growth. He was still short and lean, a seeker's built as always. Next to him Charlie looked like a bloody mountain with those shoulders of rock and muscles of steel. The man hasn't changed one bit since he last saw him three years ago… "Thanks. And thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Not a problem. The more the merrier. At least that's what my parents thought, and we mostly turned out alright," the dragon tamer winked, making Harry laugh at his cheekiness as he threw his duffel bag onto the back seat and pulled himself up into the passenger seat.

"Why the car?" he asked curiously.

Charlie shifted gears and off they were, turning back towards the reserve. "Well, we could fly but I prefer not to be breakfast to a pissed off dragon when I interrupt his mating dance for a female," he explained, eyes on the uneven road at all times.

"I didn't know it was mating season," Harry nodded. Okay, no flying, remember that.

Charlie chuckled, the sound rumbling from his chest as if he were an amused dragon himself. Harry always found that intriguing. "When is it not mating season?" the dragon tamer raised a brow at him, his eyes filled with humour.

Harry didn't miss the innuendo but decided to attribute it to Charlie's generally flirty attitudes. The man even wrote like he spoke. As if a simple monologue produced by his cheeky mind. Winky faces at the end of the sentences just to push a point that little bit further in his letters. And yet it always made Harry smile at least.

"Are you sure you can spare a room for me?" he asked instead.

"Room? What do you think I live in a palace? You can have the sofa or share my bed, your choice," Charlie chuckled but clearly joking. "Don't worry, you can have the bed, I'll take the sofa for a few weeks, it's very comfy. I would know, passed out on it a few times before."

"I couldn't. If the couch is so comfortable, I'll have it," Harry smiled but yelped a moment later when they took a sharp right and he flew into the dragon handler's solid shoulder.

"Oops, sorry. Hold on tight," Charlie helped him back up in the seat while keeping a tight hold on the wheel with the other hand.

The reserve was coming into view and Harry marvelled at the way the camp was laid out. Two large buildings, most likely dormitories for the workers, a few cabins littered on the outside, probably for the senior handlers like Charlie. He could see another building with a distinctive red cross above the door, the infirmary, and another that had 'Cafeteria' written on it. There were two more smaller buildings and Harry tried to determine what they were, but there wereno indications.

"Dragon nursery," Charlie pointed one of the remaining buildings out, as if reading Harry's mind. "And that one is the offices, everything to do with the bureaucracy and the finances. And the Director's office of course, I will introduce you later," he offered a smile before wading around the buildings, waving to a few passing men and women.

Harry took everything in quietly, knowing right away that he will love every second of his stay. They finally stopped at the edge of the circle of buildings beside a lovely little cottage, smoke rising from the chimney welcomingly.

"Well, home sweet home," Charlie jumped out and took Harry's bag for him, letting him enter first after unlocking the door.

Harry stepped over the threshold curiously and looked around the lived-in home. A worn but comfortable looking sofa in front of the fireplace, the living room open to a decent kitchen with a dining table on the side. It smelled of lavender and sage for some reason, and Harry wondered why until he saw the herbs drying on the warm stones of the chimney, above the fire. "It's lovely. Are you sure it's okay for me to stay so long?" he asked, wondering if Charlie won't get sick of seeing his face and sharing the space. It was not small but just about comfortable for two people that knew each other well. Charlie and Harry were not quite there yet.

"Of course, no problem at all," Charlie smiled easily and set Harry's bag on the sofa. "Wanna take a walk around the base camp?" he asked.

Harry looked surprised. "Don't you have work I'm keeping you from?"

Charlie stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and shrugged. "I took the day off, to rest a bit and have time to show you around."

Harry smiled appreciatively at his kindness. "Thanks, I'd love a walk," he smiled and quickly dug a thicker sweater out of his bag to protect himself from the October cold wind.

Charlie pulled on a hoodie since they wouldn't be using the magically heated car, and they headed out to start Harry's Romanian adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As always, you are being fabulous human beings and I woke up to your lovely reviews and follows, so here is another chapter straight away ;) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry looked around in wonder at the beautiful forests, tall hills with many a cave, and the dark grey skies, all adding to the atmosphere of the reserve. Some of the buildings were built of wood, original work from when the reserve was only just starting for sure, other buildings were made of rough brick, a bit more modern but still a good twenty years old. "What do you exactly do, Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie leisurely walked beside him, clearly loving the gloomy October weather in Romania. "I'm a Senior dragon handler. I've been here for about ten years and worked my way up."

"So do you still work hands-on with the dragons or is it more like..a manager position or something?" Harry asked curiously. Despite his experience with the Hungarian Horntail and Hagrid's unorthodox teaching methods, magical creatures fascinated him probably the most in the whole of the Wizarding world. The fact that they existed in the first place was just magnificent, especially for Harry as he had nothing but the stories and fairy tales he overheard other children talking about in the two years of school that he had before the Dursleys locked him up in the house, and before Hogwarts. Dragons have always been his favourite though, even after the Triwizard tournament.

"Well I started by shovelling dragon dung," Charlie grimaced a little at the memory. "But in a couple of years I was fully working with adult dragons. I worked my way up to the team leader, we monitored the progress of the females during mating season and provided care to any injuries. At that time, we had only about 20 dragons in total to care for. And I say only but trust me, twenty was plenty enough to handle," he chuckled.

"I bet," Harry grinned. "How many do you have now?"

"Nearly forty."

Harry looked surprised. That was a lot of dragons in one place. "So is that what you still do?"

Charlie shook his head. "I did that for about five years but last year I did a re-qualification course after one of our other senior handlers left and a new position opened up. Now I'm the head of the nursery. I needed to extend my knowledge of dragon maladies for that one, hence the course," he explained.

"Baby dragons?" Harry positively beamed.

Charlie chuckled at his exuberance. "Of course. Come on, this way," he led him towards one of the brick buildings and stopped outside. "You might want to take something off, it's very toasty in there," he warned, shucking off his large hoodie.

Harry took off a couple of layers, leaving him in a thin tank top as they stepped inside. The heat hit him in the face and he gasped for breath for a moment before he stepped in properly and acclimatised.

"Takes a moment to get used to it," Charlie smiled good-naturedly and took the clothes from his hand, putting it along with his on one of the hangers on the wall.

"This is amazing," Harry smiled, looking around. The room was filled with baby cots, soft puffs of light smoke rising from a few where the little dragons were snoring.

"We fill the cots with some stuffing and hay, and cover them in natural cow leathers for their comfort, but nothing too human. We rarely ever get a case where the dragon cannot grow up with other dragons and has to stay with the humans. Right now we have one unfortunately," he said, rolling up the sleeves of his t-shirt a little higher up to his shoulders, his neck already beginning to sweat.

"Why unfortunately?" Harry asked curiously as he reached into his pocket and dug out a hair tie, pulling his shoulder length mass of dark locks up into a messy little bun at the top of his head.

"Because she's suffering something like the dragon version of dwarfism," Charlie explained. "She will always remain about the size of a human one, maybe two year old child and she will most likely never fly. We predict that her mental growth will be stinted as well. She will have to stay with one of the seniors. I already volunteered to keep her," he said, leading Harry to one of the cots.

Inside was a beautiful Welsh Green dragon baby, her tiny body curled into itself as she blinked at them drowsily. She looked so fragile inside the large cot, her wings so paper thin that Harry could nearly see through them. It was love at first sight. "What's her name?" he asked softly to not disturb her.

"We tend to give Latin of Greek names. I chose Floretta for her, it means 'little flower'," Charlie smiled gently at the little girl when she trilled a little in recognition of him. "Flori for short."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Harry smiled down at her when she looked at him curiously.

"Wanna hold her?" Charlie asked, seeing how fast the young man was falling in love.

"May I?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course you can," Charlie chuckled and gently lifted her up, mindful of her tiny wings. He reclined a little and settled Flori against his chest. She sniffed him curiously and nuzzled into his collarbone with a soft happy trill. "Hello beautiful," he nuzzled her little head gently. "Want to meet my friend?" he asked and she looked curiously at Harry.

"How do I..?" Harry asked, motioning with his hands.

"Just like this, around the sides. And when you have her on your chest, just support her bottom like you would a human baby," Charlie showed him.

Harry nodded, gently taking her over. He's held baby Teddy before, he could do this. His hold was gentle but secure as he transferred the little girl to his chest and supported her, mindful of her little flicking tail. "Hello Flori, I'm Harry," he smiled, feeling a little silly as she probably had no idea what he was saying, but beamed when she sniffed at him curiously and trilled happily, nuzzling into him under his chin. "She's beautiful. And so warm," he smiled at Charlie, perfectly happy in that moment as he never even dreamed of holding a little dragon.

Charlie just looked on, proud to be able to make this happen for the young man. They haven't really seen much of each other in the past before the final battle. He still remembered Ron raving about THE Harry Potter being his friend, and then meeting the boy at 14 during the Triwizard tournament. At the time, he thought Harry looked like a normal, albeit a bit troubled teenager. And during the final battle they were all so tired and run down, no one really paid attention to appearances. Now nearly in his mid 20s, Harry was quite the sight. That Charlie had to admit to himself. Short but lithe, with lean wiry muscles showing in his thin, cut out tank top. The previously impossible mop of hair seemed to have calmed down with the extra length and weight of the hair, and he caught sight of black ink in one or two places along Harry's ribs and back. Their meeting three years ago in Ukraine was brief and at that time he was concerned with the wounded dragon on the loose. Now, he could admire the young man Harry Potter has become, and he had to remind himself he didn't even know whether Harry was inclined towards either sex in particular.

"If you take her home, when will that be?" Harry asked, bringing him out of his observations.

"In about a week or so, if you don't mind helping with a baby dragon," Charlie grinned, already knowing the answer.

"I'd love to," Harry said honestly and leaned over the barrier of the cot to settle her down when she began snoozing against his throat.

Charlie couldn't help himself but catch a glimpse of the view in those tight skinny jeans. Yes, physically the attraction was definitely there. He looked away before Harry could notice and vowed to himself to take Harry out for a welcome drink and get to know him much better. "So, what is it that brings you to Romania? Really," he asked, curious. He knew Harry has been traveling for the past few years but last he heard the brunet was in the States.

"I missed Europe, and home," Harry said honestly as he straightened up and looked at the dragon tamer. "This is a bit closer to home without actually being there. Does that make sense?" he asked a bit sheepishly.

Charlie just chuckled. "Absolutely, I know what you mean. I was actually planning to take Sunday off as well and pop in home for the family brunch. Gin and Hermione will be there as well, I bet they miss you. Wanna come?" he asked.

Harry thought it over for a moment before smiling. "Sure, it would be good to see the family for a bit." A moment later they were interrupted by a loud growling sound and Harry's hand flew to his flat belly sheepishly. "Sorry, traveling makes me really hungry."

"Right, it's lunch time anyway, let's get some food. Do you feel like meeting everyone for lunch in the cafeteria, or maybe apparate into town and get something there?" Charlie asked, his own appetite always at large.

"Uhm lunch here and dinner in town, maybe?" Harry suggested, not sure where the town was.

Charlie nodded and headed for their clothes. "I'll take you to Bucharest for dinner, I can show you around a bit. Are you a pub or a club person?" he asked.

"I like a good kebab and some clubbing," Harry admitted as he slipped his layers back on.

"Kebab and clubbing it is," Charlie winked and they headed out to the cafeteria. This will definitely be interesting, he thought to himself…

...

Hermione grunted and jumped a little in place to get the tight jeans up over her plush ass, a move the fabric seemed to be protesting. She threw them into the tumble dryer by accident after a long night at work, and they shrunk down a bit it seemed. She let out a sigh when she finally pulled the button through and zipped up, happy to be done with the battle. She slipped a black belt through and was just putting her boots on when the floo flared to life.

"Hermione? You ready?!" Ginny called through the quiet flat.

"Just a second!" Hermione called back and grabbed her purse before heading for the living room. "Hey, sorry. Was just getting ready," she smiled at her friend, in a good mood today after the proper rest she got last night. She wasn't called to any cases and decided to make the most of her free evening so she spent it curled up on the sofa with a muggle crime novel and a cup of tea. A night at home really did wonders sometimes.

"No problem," Ginny slipped her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket as she waited. She couldn't help but notice the two dimples above the line of Hermione's jeans as the brunette lifted her arms up to take down her coat, a slip of skin revealed. Her friend was looking healthy and happy and she was glad to see it. "Did you have a good night off?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Finally after a long time. Did you get time off as well?"

"I have the whole weekend off unless there's an emergency. We should probably start praying to Merlin right about now for a smooth day," she snorted.

Hermione raised a brow as she fastened her grey pea coat. "And what's Merlin got to do with it?"

"Touché," Ginny admitted.

"How about we stay hopeful and positive instead? Maybe a cup of tea after the brunch, here at mine?" she suggested. Ginny was good company with her witty remarks and despite having little time to read, she occasionally took reviews from Hermione on some of the detective crime novels she read.

"Sure. None of that green tea stuff though," she warned, remembering the last time she was here, a good couple of weeks ago. Way too bitter for her tastes.

"But green tea is good for you," Hermione huffed and checked that she had everything. She hated the floo with all the soot, and it was freezing cold in winter despite traveling through fire.

"So is sleep and I am still waiting to get enough of that," Ginny grumbled before she felt Hermione slip a hand around her elbow and close it around her biceps.

"You and me both. Come on, let's enjoy your mother coddling us for a bit," she grinned.

Ginny groaned. "What do I tell her when she asks why I don't have a boyfriend yet again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell her you prefer them a bit curvier," she grinned, knowing very well of Ginny's preference for women. She wasn't fussed herself, people were people, love was love, and she had no one to answer to but herself. Her friend had it a bit more difficult especially as her family had no idea yet.

Ginny didn't answer, just threw some floo powder into the fireplace before they stepped through. _That I do_ , she thought to herself quietly as she felt Hermione's grip on her arm tighten while they spun through the network.

"Girls! We thought you weren't coming," Molly called as she bustled by the floo with a fresh table cloth.

Hermione just chuckled and undid her coat, glad that none of the soot got on her clothes. She startled when she felt hands on her shoulders but smiled as Ginny took her coat. "Thanks."

"Mione?" Harry grinned, having arrived just a few minute before them with Charlie.

Hermione's head whipped around and she was jumping into his arms a moment later. "Ohmygod HARRY! What are you doing here?!" she beamed, glad to see her best friend.

"I missed home so we came for brunch," he looked equally happy to see her, laughing when she hugged him again and the mass of her curls near filled his mouth and inhibited his breathing. "You look great by the way."

"You look amazing! So tanned!" Hermione chuckled, looking over his lean frame in the cut up t-shirt. "You did remember your sun protection right?" she teased.

"Yes, mother," Harry rolled his eyes but pecked her cheek good-naturedly.

"You and me, walk after brunch. I want to catch up," Hermione smiled and linked their arms as she led him to the kitchen.

Charlie chuckled at the two before leaning down to peck Ginny's cheek. "Hey baby sis."

"Hey, how is everything in Romania?" she asked, happy to see her wayward brother.

"Flaming, with all the dragons," he grinned. "How have you been?"

Ginny nodded as she took off the leather jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her soft flannel shirt. "Not too bad but busy. I've been better," she admitted. "And kinda dreading mum's questions again."

"Have you told them yet?" Charlie asked softly to not be overheard. He was the only other one who knew about her preferences.

Ginny shook her head and he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as he led her to the kitchen. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. When the time comes and you meet someone, you'll tell them," he reassured her.

They sat down at the table after greeting everyone, Molly still putting the various pots and pans on the table. Bill and Fleur looked happier than ever, Victoire with Fleur's parents for the weekend, so it was just the two of them. Well, technically three, as Fleur's large rounded belly nearly didn't fit at the table. She looked radiant in all her veela glory and Bill was smiling like a lunatic. Charlie sent him a quick wink, letting him know they would catch up after brunch and Bill nodded, accepting quietly. George looked content. Today appeared to be a good day for him, and he was smiling as he talked to Lavender who was comfortably leaning into Ron's side. The girl has calmed down a lot over the past few years and only just recently got together with Ron again, the young love blossoming between them for all to see around the table. Ginny smiled as she felt the happiness of her childhood home permeating her very being, breathing in the comforting aroma of her mother's cooking and listening to the happy chatter around the table.

The back door opened and Arthur stepped in, looking somber. They all quieted at the sight of his drawn features and Ginny sighed when she felt her father's eyes land on her.

"I'm sorry," was all he said just as a large silver panther, Kingsley's dreaded patronus, jumped into the kitchen and sat on the spare chair to deliver the message.

 ** _Auror Weasley, your presence is urgently required at Headquarters. Madame Granger, your expertise is required as well. I request your attendance immediately._**

Hermione was already standing, summoning her coat and handing Ginny her jacket with a sigh of sorrow. "Write me," she told Harry and pecked his cheek.

"Sorry mum, we'll come next week," Ginny promised and they said a hasty goodbye to the family before heading out to apparate near the Ministry entrance.

"Think we jinxed it?" Hermione asked as they walked through the garden to the apparition spot.

"Yup," Ginny said sombrely as they popped out.

Kingsley was already waiting for them, his face blank but Ginny recognised the tick in his little finger as anxiety. And if her boss was anxious, something was seriously wrong.

"Kings," Hermione shook his hand in greeting as he led them immediately through the halls to a secured room. The Ministry was practically deserted at this time so they wondered why the precautions. The answer awaited behind the door in the form of a strong smell of decomposition and four bodies lined up on the floor.

Hermione grimaced but waved her wand which cut off the air to her nose, breathing softly through her mouth as she stepped closer carefully and had a better look. Four young women, all in their mid or late twenties. Three brunettes, one with an alarming shade of blue hair, clearly dyed judging by the blond roots peaking through. One looked to be dead for about two weeks by the stage of decomposition, another a week, and the last two looked fairly recent, perhaps 48 or 60 hours.

"The Minister received a call from the muggle Prime Minister. These women were likely not killed by muggle means, or so one of the coroners in London established. Cause of death unknown by muggle standards. They were all found near the river bank by the muggle police. We suspect it's someone from the magical world killing muggle women, a serial killer, but we need to confirm it first. The motive is so far elusive. You can imagine how high profile this case is and what it could do to magical-muggle relations," Kingsley stressed, his nose and mouth covered by a tissue.

Ginny looked down at the bodies, grimaced and wondered how Hermione could bear it to be so close to them. "Any more details than that?" she asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "The muggle police is trying to find some sort of motive, something all four had in common but are coming up short. We agreed to send you and Madame Granger to liaise with them and help solve the case."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Madame Ganger?" Kingsley asked, but noticed her sharply raised eyebrow at the formality. He felt obliged to address her properly due to their stations, despite having worked closely with her during the second war, but relented. "Hermione? Can the Minister count on your cooperation, and for you to guide the liaising since you know the muggle world best?"

"Of course. I need these bodies and everything we have of their records down in my examination room. Did the muggle police send anything?" she asked.

Kingsley nodded. "They agreed to lend you the files they have for this day, before you begin the cooperation tomorrow. I wouldn't have pulled you away from brunch if it truly wasn't necessary."

"I need their medical records. Give the rest to Ginny and we'll work together while I do the examinations. Is this a quiet investigation or may I have my assistant with me?" she asked, knowing it would take her long into the night to get through all four bodies, especially if the answers weren't obvious, and the two elder bodies were decomposing fast.

Kingsley shook his head. "I'm afraid only the two of you have been cleared and authorised for this investigation."

Hermione sighed and stood up, cancelling the charm and instantly wrinkling her nose. "I'll head down to the room now to prepare it for the arrival of the bodies. Follow shortly with the rest?" she asked Ginny.

The redhead nodded and stepped out of the room to get away from the stench. "I'll get all the files. Tea?"

Hermione nodded and headed for the Auror floo, grateful that she had the security clearance to use it. As she prepared the examination room and her tools, she tried to suppress the sense of unease settling in her stomach. A serial killer in London, and undercover high-profile case. She's worked with Ginny before, but never to this extent and never before with the muggle police. The prospect of the unknown and the possible danger this would put them in made her dread the coming days…


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat down for a moment and closed her eyes tiredly, resting them from the straining focus. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes again, only to see a hot cup of tea before her. She took off a vinyl glove and chucked it in the bin before gripping the cup and gulping down the milky brew thirstily. "Thanks.." she said softly, ready to get some rest before tomorrow.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked, just as exhausted after spending hours pouring over the paperwork, trying to see if the muggles overlooked anything, and making a list of people that needed interviewing for any more clues.

"Positive. It was much more difficult to establish with the older victims, Gemma Norton and Channyse Bayley, but the same lacerations and nerve damage are present. Hayley Cox, third victim, there was none of the magical trace left in her despite her death occurring only approximately 58 to 60 hours ago. Sarah Darby, the last victim," she pointed at the blue haired woman at the furthest table, "I could still detect that the damage to her nervous system was done magically. Time of death approximately 32 hours. The rate of decomposition is faster than the norm as well, which further suggest magical tampering due to the lack of any external muggle or environmental factors that could have aided the decomposition rate. No water in the lungs present in any of the victims, so they weren't drowned. The bodies don't show signs of actually being in the water either. The river bank is a deposition site only," Hermione explained.

"And the magical trace?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pointed to one of vials resting on the table beside a microscope. "I made a catalogue of bodily fluids of all available magical creatures with Hagrid's help for cases like these. I have to say this is the first time that I've had to use it, but we have a near perfect 99% match. South American Succubus."

Ginny raised a brow. "I don't remember Hagrid ever talking about those."

"That's because they are very rare. We only have a sample because one of them was found dead a year ago on a muggle plane. They took her DNA and the dark green fluid that gathers in their lungs, which allows for the sexual energy they feed on to transform into the nutrients for their magical blood," Hermione explained. "They usually leave a trace of the same fluid due to the transfer of nutrients in the sulci. Sulci are the depressions around the ridges in the cerebral cortex, the outer layer of the brain. It was impossible to detect them in the first victim as her brain is practically decomposed into a mass of grey liquid, but the latest victim corresponds with the other victims in the other aspects of the cause of death and it's enough evidence to link them together," she added, noticing Ginny cringing a little at the grey liquid part.

The redhead contemplated her words for a moment, processing all the information. "Alright, so we know that these women are in the age range of 23 to 28 years. Why would a succubus be killing women? Is a succubus not a woman herself?" she asked, wondering what was the possible motive.

Hermione nodded. "A succubus is female, yes. She would appear like a regular woman to both muggles and wizarding folk, which will make it difficult to identify her. As for her choice, could be opportunity killings. I thought there was a consistent pattern in the victims' appearance, considering three of the victims are brunets. But at closer look, all of them have dyed hair, and the last victim's hair is blue. I don't think that will be it. We can't rule it out yet, but I wouldn't put too much weight into it."

"Or it could be revenge maybe? If we do discover that the victims have something in common, or all know the killer from somewhere?" Ginny suggesting, noting everything down.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "It's a possibility, all lines of inquiry should be kept open, but we would have to find a motive for it to be based on revenge. As for why she's killing women specifically, I couldn't tell you. I can tell you that the last two victims most definitely had consensual penetrative sexual intercourse before they died. Not with a male however, possibly and presumably with the succubus, as microscopic nail scratch marks were found at the labia minor and the vaginal entrance. The coroner's report states that traces of white nail polish chips were found in the underwear and in the scratch marks on the bodies. No traces of seminal fluid present or latex, so there is the presumption of the penetration being done by fingers rather than a penis," she said, checking that she got the colour of the nail polish right in the open file beside her. "Yeah, white nail polish on both victims. It was probably already chipping with the third victim, and chipped further with the fourth."

"Great, a serial killer with a french manicure," Ginny snorted, sucking in a pained breath when Hermione elbowed her for the sarcasm at the hip.

"I've been writing notes and recording everything during the examinations, and most of it corresponds with the muggle examiner, apart from the magical elements. They didn't spot the leftover fluid in the sulci at all," Hermione's lips curled a little in distaste when she saw the name.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Something wrong with... Mr Hopkirk?" she asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder at the coroner's name listed at the top of the page.

"The question should be what is actually right with him. He's a first class asshole…" Hermione muttered more to herself than to Ginny, who smiled in perfect amusement. She loved hearing about all the professionals Hermione met during her studies, some of the stories were quite amusing.

"Right, back on track. You said that the sex was consensual. We should find out more about the victims' sexuality then, if the succubus is a woman. Or do they have some hetero-bending mind powers, or pheromones or something?" Ginny asked, wanting to get the last of the questions and possible leads down before they headed to their beds.

Hermione shook her head. "Not to my knowledge, but I will do some more book research tomorrow just in case."

"Would that suggest then that we could be looking at a lesbian succubus killer then? Maybe some gay clubs as hunting ground if it's opportunity killings?" Ginny asked, her pencil hovering above the paper.

Hermione looked puzzled. "I'm…not quite sure to be honest. As far as I know, all succubi and incubi discard gender and sexuality as a concept. They feed on sexual energy, and have no preference for whether it's male or female, as long as they get their sustenance. I haven't heard of an incubus or a succubus that was picky and I'm quite frankly surprised that all the victims are female." Hermione mused. "Maybe we don't even have all the victims. This may not be the only deposition site. There are too many question marks on this." she sighed and rubbed her aching temples.

Ginny noted everything down and closed her notebook. "Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. Why don't you clean up while I firecall Kingsley with what we've got so far?"

Hermione just nodded and headed for the sink to take all the protective clothing off and wash up while Ginny disappeared upstairs to the Auror office. When the redhead returned twenty minutes later, she found Hermione sitting in a chair, her head resting against the cabinet drawers behind her and eyes closed. She quietly packed all the files into neat piles and collected their belongings. Then she cast a featherlight charm on her friend and gently lifted her up into her arms, flooing them to Hermione's flat. It was easy to settle her down in the bed and magically take off her shoes and those tight jeans before covering her up with a duvet. Hermione was so deeply asleep she didn't even stir. Ginny set the alarm beside Hermione's bed for seven o'clock and left a quick note before flooing home to her own bed. She was out like the light in moments herself.

...

Harry sat down on the sofa with a small sigh, closing his eye for a moment. Brunch was great but he felt his time with his best friend was ripped from him. Of all the people back in England, Harry had to admit he missed Hermione the most. She always listened and her advice was always on point. He needed to sort his head out.

"Hey, what's gotten you in a funk?" Charlie asked as he plopped himself down on the sofa beside him and looked at the young man's curled up form.

"Just wish I could have spent some time with Hermione is all. Was looking forward to the brunch, and it was good to see everyone, don't get me wrong. I just miss my best friend," Harry shrugged.

Charlie bumped their shoulders together playfully. "Chin up, and smile. How about I make good on my promise and take you out for that kebab and clubbing?" he suggested, as their plans were interrupted last night due to an emergency with one of the babies in the nursery.

"Charlie, it's Sunday," Harry reminded him, remembering that being the most quiet day of the week anyway.

Charlie chuckled. "Harry, this is Romania. A lot of people here may be superstitious and religious, but there is quite an underground scene in Bucharest, no matter the day of the week. I can call a couple of friends, find out where we are tonight. It will probably be a small place or an open space under the stars so you might want to bring a hoodie until you warm up with a dance or two, but if you're up for it…" he suggested, letting him think about it.

Harry perked up a bit at the suggestion. It was something new, something he hasn't experienced yet, and to be honest he was craving a good shish kebab. "I'm in, just let me know about the location so I know what to wear?"

Charlie nodded. "Will do. Wanna go visit Flori for a bit? Tomorrow is the day the boss decides who takes her, so I wanted to spend some time with her."

"I'd love to," Harry smiled and they headed for the nursery, the day finally shaping up to be a bit brighter.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Charlie was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Harry to finish getting ready. They were meeting up with two of his friends from Bucharest and heading to Nikola's basement club. It wasn't large, more on the cosy side, but he knew it would be packed anyway, especially with the regulars who freelanced work and didn't care that it was a Sunday. If they're lucky, Nikola might even have a couple of go-go dancers on the small raised platform in the middle of the dance floor. He tied the laces of his boots a little tighter and looked at his watch once more, feeling the tug of the tight t-shirt when he raised his wrist.

"Harry? Five minutes!" he called towards the bathroom.

"Nearly done!" Harry called back and blinked at his reflection to make sure the contacts were alright with the black kohl that rimmed his eyes. His hair was let loose around his shoulders, body showing in the loose cut up tank top and tight black leather trousers. "Hmm…" he turned around in front of the mirror once more and wondered if it wasn't too much for Romania, perfectly used to partying like this in the States where very few people cared as long as they all had a good time.

Charlie was just pulling on a grey knit sweater when Harry came in. And then he just stared.

"Too much?" Harry asked, noticing the way Charlie was looking at him. "We still have a few minutes, I can change."

Charlie shook his head to come out of the stupor. "I know you can take care of yourself but with a get up like that, I'd be careful in the club," he finally said, clearing his throat as he looked away. Black leather, guess he had his answer and bloody hell this night will be trying. "Don't forget a jacket though, we're eating outside first."

Harry slipped his little make up bag back into his duffel and hid some cash into the pocket of his jacket before putting it on. He pulled on some blue fingerless knit gloves and strapped his wand to his thigh under invisibility charms. "All ready." he said and stepped closer to the dragon tamer.

Charlie offered him the other end of the paper he was holding, the portkey activating the moment Harry touched it. They landed pretty neatly in a back alley behind a bistro and Charlie guided them around the building where two men were already waiting for them. Harry looked at them covertly, ready to meet some of Charlie's friends.

Charlie grinned and clasped hands with them both, sharing a brief one-arm hug with each. "Guys this is the friend who's visiting with me, Harry," he introduced before turning to the young man beside him. "Harry, these are Anatolie and Ville."

"Nice to meet you." Harry smiled and looked them over as he shook their hands. Anatolie was the darker type, his skin tan and he flipped a few short words in the Romanian language at Charlie. Harry wasn't sure what he was saying, but knew the sound of the language after a couple of days of being surrounded by it. The name also suggested he was local, and most likely straight by the gold wedding band on his left ring finger. He looked up at Ville when he felt their hands parting with a light second squeeze and noticing the interest in those blue eyes. The name and pale looks suggested a Scandinavian origin and Harry wondered what he was doing in these parts of Europe. They ordered their kebabs and sat around one of the small metal tables outside the bistro as they dug in.

"So, Harry, how do you like it here so far?" Anatolie asked after the first bite, his English fairly good but accent thick.

"Good, thanks," he smiled after chewing. "It's fun, Charlie has been very nice to show me around and I like the…his work place," he said vaguely, looking at Charlie and realising he didn't know if his friends were wizards or muggles.

"Yeah, the reserve is pretty cool. Shame they don't really let visitors in," Ville supplied, his English much smoother.

Wizards then.

"They don't?" Harry asked curiously, wondering how he was actually allowed there in the first place in that case.

Charlie shrugged. "I pulled some strings and reminded the director that you were the one who brought in Freiheit. It was much easier after that," he explained, taking a large bite of his lamb shish.

Harry nodded and actually felt a bit privileged now to know that he was allowed access to a reserve unlike many others. Charlie really was kind for allowing him to stay for so long. "Thanks, it's really great to be here," he offered with a smile. Charlie acknowledged him with a nod since his mouth was full.

"Have you seen Bucharest and some of the other historical sights around here yet?" Ville asked as he wiped his mouth clean and lit a muggle cigarette.

Harry shook his head. "I've only been here a couple of days yet. I might do some sight seeing though, soon."

"We should show you around then," Ville smiled as he exhaled, his brilliant blue gaze never leaving Harry's form even through the cloud of cancerous smoke.

"We'll see how the weather goes over the next week. Bran Castle is not fun in the rain," Charlie stepped into their conversation, raising a brow at Ville quietly. He could see his friend was clearly interested, but he was also aware of the long line of notches on Ville's bedpost. The protectiveness in his chest was simply brotherly worry for Harry. Right? Right. _Who are you kidding old man_ , his own conscience jibed at him. He was 29 and Harry barely 24, if he wanted to have fun, it was his choice, Charlie had no claim on him.

"Hermione mentioned some sort of castle in her last letter when I told her I was coming to Romania," Harry mused, keeping his observations to himself. He wasn't blind, the blond sitting across from him was clearly interested and he would be a liar if he tried to deny that Ville was attractive. And apparently not bothered about showing his interest by the overt looks. What surprised him was Charlie's reaction, unobtrusive but clear to read if one knew what to look for. For now he pushed analysing to the back of his mind though, finished his kebab and wiped his hands clean before standing up. "Where are we going then?" he asked.

"Under the ground. Get your coffins ready everyone," Anatolie grinned, an old joke between the three large men.

"No curfew for you?" Charlie raised a brow.

Anatolie chuckled. "Wife is visiting her sister, she's had child now," he motioned with his hand around his belly. "Don't let me drink more than three shots though," he pointed at Ville.

The blond smirk and raised his hands up in defence. "Not my fault you can't handle your drink."

"Let's go then," Charlie suggested and they headed down a mostly empty street, only a giggly couple and the occasional tipsy person here and there, trying to find their way home.

Harry couldn't hear a sound until they reached a heavy metal door and Charlie tugged it open. The sound of a heavy sensual base hit Harry in the face along with the smell of sweat and smoke, the red and orange lighting shifting along the bottom of the stairs down to the basement. He wasn't sure whether he was entering a club or hell itself, but the adventurous little devil in him wouldn't rest until he found out. He walked around the dragon tamer and was the first one downstairs, pausing when he reached the slightly sticky floor and noticed the mass of bodies in the heat of the large room. Compared to some of the clubs he experienced in L.A. and San Francisco, this was tiny, but the music sounded good and he already felt a drop of sweat gathering at his neck. He loved the heat of a dancing crowd and one of the go-go dancers, a lithe half-naked boy who looked just about legal, was fairly hot.

"What do you think?" he felt more than heard someone speak loudly in his ear.

"Drink first." he said, not one for drinking excessively but he would have a shot or two. His jacket and gloves were promptly shrunk down and slipped into one of the small front pockets of his tight leather trousers as they headed for the bar.

Anatolie motioned something with his hand at the bartender and an evil-looking green shot landed in front of Harry in an intricate tall glass. He was about to pick it up and observe it more closely when Charlie's hand closed around his wrist and he looked up at the redhead questioningly. Charlie just nodded towards the bar again and Harry looked down. Some sort of metal spoon-thingy and a cube of sugar were put on top of the rim of the glass. He looked on confused as the bartender poured a little bit more of the green liquid over the sugar cubes from an unidentifiable bottle, before scratching a nail over a match and lighting their drinks up. They burned with a blue flame and the sugar was promptly melting and dropping down into the shot. He watched as the other three men took the stirrer and dipped it into the drink, swirling the sugar around and blowing the fire out before throwing the drinks back. He copied and carefully gripped his glass, surprised that it wasn't burning his hand.

"Don't throw it back, let it lie a bit on your tongue." Charlie said close to his ear over the loud music.

Harry nodded and tipped the glass, aniseed and fennel and something else exploding over his tongue from the first touch of the warm liquid. Not as bad as fire whiskey but there was still something very strong and biting about the sweet alcohol. He grimaced a little as he swallowed and let out a deep breath, feeling the burn of it traveling down his throat.

Someone clapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at Anatolie's grinning face. "Welcome to Romania, the land of strigas and absinthe."

Never again, Harry thought to himself as the music changed and he grinned widely. Ro Danishei, good stuff. He looked up at Charlie and cocked his head to the side at the dance floor in a silent question. Charlie smiled but shook his head and nodded towards the mass of bodies, telling him silently to go on without him since he just got another drink. His eyes snapped up from Harry's face a moment before the brunet felt a pair of hands squeeze his hips. He was pulled back into a firm, warm body and guided backwards into the writhing crowd, seeing Charlie turn his head away from him before his view was swallowed by a wall of dancing bodies.

 _The's no pot of gold_  
 _at the end of the rainbow,_  
 _No, don't believe what you're told_  
 _just cuz they say so_  
 _You've gotta give it all your love, just to not_  
 _Give it all up, but you know it's all just a show_  
 _There's no pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, rainbow_

His body was moving even before his head gave the command and he felt an answering grind of hips against his leather-clad cheeks behind him. He turned his head slightly and caught Ville winking at him as the large hands squeezed his hips, guiding him to press even closer. The physical chemistry between them was near instant, there was no denying it. Harry's eyes closed on their own accord and he moved to the lively beat of the song, arms raising up to his hair, pulling it up away from his already damp neck. A hot tongue licked a stray droplet of sweat from his shoulder and questing hands slipped into the cut out sides of his tank top over his firm chest, rubbing over one of his pierced nipples. A soft groan left his lips, completely lost in the loud music as he gave into the seductive touch and his hips ground back against the hard body behind him.

Songs changed, two, three, ten of them before he finally slipped away from the seductive pull of Ville's body and headed for the bar. He saw Anatolie to the side, swirling a drink in his hand while he leaned into a long-legged blond and talked into her ear. Her laughter was swallowed by the music, the only indicator were her shoulders shaking in mirth and her ruby lips parting to let the sound out. Charlie was saying something to the bartender and accepted a bottle of chilled water, taking a sip before noticing Harry heading over. He screwed it back up and threw it gently at the nearing brunet. Harry caught it easily, his Quiddich and battle-honed reflexes fast and he gulped it all down thirstily by the time he was standing beside Charlie. The dragon tamer just smiled and motioned for the bartender to get him another, passing a couple of bills to him. Harry took a few more sips before passing it back to Charlie who looked at him questioningly.

Harry stepped closer and leaned a bit into his warm body. "Thanks for taking me out," he said loudly over the resonating song, getting a whiff of sweat and spicy cologne from Charlie's throat. He could clearly see the heat of the club on Charlie's glistening skin and damp shirt.

"No problem. Having a good time?" Charlie asked in his ear, reaching a hand out to steady Harry's side when the brunet slipped a little on a spilled drink on the floor.

"I like it here!" Harry grinned and pulled away. He was about to ask Charlie to dance when he felt a touch of lips on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Ville, his vivid azure eyes holding a silent promise as he took Harry's hand and tugged gently to get him back to the dance floor.

Harry turned back to Charlie to ask him to join them when a hand slipped into his front pocket. He looked down and saw the lightly freckled hand retreating, leaving a slip of white paper sticking out of his pocket. Charlie just gave him the portkey. He looked up at him in confusion.

Charlie pulled him closer by the back of his sweaty neck until their cheeks pressed together. "I have work in the morning. Portkey password is 'dragon'. Have fun," was all he said and pulled back, nodding for him to go on.

Harry was about to protest and offer to go back with him but Ville pressed against his body and his words faltered when he felt the hardness pressing into him through the layers of leather and jeans. He only had time to notice Charlie exchanging a firm look with Ville before they were swallowed by the crowd again. He was momentarily torn between pressing closer into the hot body behind him and leaving with Charlie, but his own body was protesting and deciding for him. It has been a few weeks since he enjoyed a good release and Ville was attractive. Hopefully things won't be awkward in the morning when he returned to the cabin… That was his last Charlie-related thought before a soft groan was torn from him at particularly delicious thrust against his hips….


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for such wonderful support, dearest followers, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Much love, as always.**

 **Raven**

* * *

Hermione slipped the stubborn curl that kept escaping her tight bun back behind her ear as she handed over a ten quid to the lady behind the counter, and took over the two large hazelnut lattes. She was bound to meet Ginny on the corner of the street in a few minutes before they were to head over to the New Scotland Yard on Broadway street which was only a ten minute walk.

She hurried out, glad for the woollen coat keeping her warm in the cool wind of the early November days, the skies dark and menacing with the threat of rain. She spotted the redhead already leaning against a telephone booth casually and hurried over, waving with her free hand but swiftly grabbing the precariously leaning coffee cup in the coaster.

"You didn't have to," Ginny said in greeting as she took her cup and threw the paper carrier into the recycling bin by her side.

"A small apology for falling asleep on you last night, and thanks for getting me home," Hermione admitted, sipping on the heavenly caffeinated liquid as they began walking.

"What are friends for?" Ginny smiled before sobering again. "I got more details from the boss, and these," She said, digging out two visitor passes from her pockets that they slipped around their necks. "We are meeting with a CC Jones or something at the gates before he leads us to the…DS?" she asked, confused by the shortcuts.

Hermione shook her head. "That would be PC Jones, a police constable. A DS is a detective sergeant. You serve for two years as a PC before you can transfer to a specialised unit like the CID where we are most likely headed. It's the Criminal Investigation Department. They are easy to spot, as they have plain-clothed officers. That's where homicides and suicides are usually investigated."

Ginny nodded, memorising the terms. "Kingsley said we are to present ourselves as an external forensic pathologist and a private investigations specialist hired by DS Fines. Only the DS knows our true identity," she explained.

"Alright, here goes," Hermione switched hands on her coffee cup before they came to the automated gate and scanned their passes.

A tall police officer was standing by the main entrance, her uniform neatly pressed and sharp, dark gaze looking at all people approaching. Ginny noticed her first, the soft caramel skin and latin features standing out against the group of white male PCs beside her. She gently bumped Hermione's elbow and nodded towards her. "PC Jones by any chance?" she stepped closer.

The woman's sharp gaze focused on them and she offered a surprisingly friendly half-smile when she noticed they had visitor badges already on. "Miss Granger?" she asked.

Hermione smiled. "That's me. This is Miss Weasley."

"Police Constable Aurelia Jones. Please follow me," she turned on her heel and led them through the security before heading up in an elevator to the eleventh floor. The place was large and maze-like, with many cubicles, one larger office separated by a glass wall at the end of the corridor. They could see a tall black man in a perfectly pressed grey suit speaking on the phone. His gaze lifted up briefly and he ended the conversation swiftly, motioning them inside.

"Detective sergeant Robert Fines," he shook their hands and nodded to the PC to leave them alone. Once Hermione and Ginny were seated, he looked at them more closely. "So, let me get this straight. You are…witches," he said, raising a dark brow in slight disbelief at hearing himself actually say the word.

"First and foremost, my colleague is a trained and skilled investigator, and I am a forensic pathologist. The fact that we are magical comes second," Hermione replied with a carefully neutral and open expression. She could understand a rational man from the muggle police rather disbelieving of this situation. They could only hope this co-operation would work. "We are here to aid your investigation, and hope to establish a good co-operation between our worlds in cases such as this one."

The DS nodded at her words. "I appreciate the sentiment, Miss Granger, however we have protocols and guidelines by which we must abide. I am…fairly certain that your society has some sort of law enforcing system as well, as no developed society can survive without one."

"We do," Ginny answered this time, evenly and still neutrally but she just had a feeling she wouldn't like this guy. "And our training is extensive in both combat and investigation, depending on the department. We understand that you have protocols, so do we. And we are not here to disrupt any standardised procedures unless necessary, considering what we are dealing with in this case."

"And for the rest of your team, we can be simple civil consultants brought in to aid with the case. We will work quietly, and maintain good communication about the steps taken in this case alongside with your team," Hermione softened Ginny's words a little, seeing the man was not impressed in the least.

"And what is it we are dealing with? Because the information that we have doesn't even allow us the expense of a forensic psychologist to try and identify the possible characteristics of a suspect," Fines didn't look exactly happy to admit that, but there was no escaping the lack of evidence.

"Perhaps if we could have some privacy?" Ginny nodded at the glass dividers.

Fines stood and released the blinds from their rolled up position at the top, sufficiently cutting the view into his office. Hermione reached into her briefcase and pulled out the miniature files, enlarging them with a flick of her wrist as they had permission to use magic in front of the informed muggles. By the widening of the man's eyes, she could see he was taken aback by actually having a visible proof of their magical nature.

"How did you-"

"That's not important right now," Hermione interrupted before choosing the right folder and setting it in front of him at the desk. "Please read it through, all the information that we have so far gathered is there however we will answer any questions relating to the case that you may have," she said, and picked up her coffee, wrinkling her nose when she realised it has grown cold. Shame, she still had half a cup left. Oh well.

Ginny observed the play of emotions on the man's face as he kept reading further and further. Hermione's findings, the preliminary research into the South American succubus, possible lines of inquiry…

"This is….this is.."

"Surreal?" Hermione suggested with a small smile, watching the man's eyebrows finally climb down from where they've risen in disbelief.

"Yes, I believe that term to be adequate," the DS closed the file and set it down on the table. "Let's say that I believe everything in this file. What would you suggest as the next steps?"

"I suggest you believe every word," Ginny replied swiftly.

Hermione winced internally when she saw the man's lips thin as he squeezed them in displeasure, not used to being spoken to in such a manner due to his rank. "We suggest that you consider the situation carefully and based on this information, proceed with extreme caution. A succubus can be a very dangerous creature, and your team should approach this investigation with the greatest care for their own well-being," she softened a little, unobtrusively tapping the side of her foot against Ginny's to let her know she needed to let her handle this one.

She saw Ginny's index finger jump atop the armrest once in acknowledgement when the DS was not looking. The DS opened the file and leafed through the pages until he pulled one of them out. "This here says that the succubus is…female. Female serial killers are a rarity."

"So are South American succubi," Hermione informed him patiently. "All knowledge of forensic psychology is irrelevant to this case, you will not need to call one in. This perpetrator is a female, presumably in a healthy and proportionate physical form as most succubi are, and especially after feeding like this. Last known South American succubus was from Mexico by her human birth records. It is therefore possible that this perpetrator may have latin features. As for the many whys, if we cannot find a unifying motive for all the victims, then the killings are opportunistic."

"So we would have to discover this creature's what? Hunting ground?" the man looked at them in disbelief.

"Yes, that would be an adequate term," Ginny returned his earlier words to him, this time thankfully neutrally but hermione saw it was not without effort. "Succubi are not animals, they are intelligent creatures. They have instincts that guide them in hunting, but also high self-preservation standards. If the perpetrator hasn't moved out of London by now, she will most likely do so soon with all the medialisation. She will know if we are closing in on her. This arrest will need to be done very carefully, she will need to be contained magically."

Fines looked at them both silently for a long moment. "Do you deal with all your cases this way?" he directed his question at Ginny.

The redhead nodded. "In the magical world where we have charms that prevent from tracking, apparition that allows you to travel large distances swiftly, and horrendous curses that can be inflicted with a flick of the wrist, we are forced to work as swiftly as possible. As we said, we are here to help protect your team because they will be helpless against this perpetrator, have no doubt about that. I wouldn't wish that on any member of my own team, not to mention by extension yours," she said earnestly and Hermione silently applauded her when she saw her last words seemed to help Fines make up his mind.

"You will have our full co-operation as long as we keep an open line of communication. Here," he said and pulled out a bag from the bottom drawer of his desk. "These phones have our specialised locators in them. If we can triangulate your signal, we can track you physically. This is my phone number," he further handed over a couple of cards with his contact details, "I want you to report all findings to me, so I can notify my team and we can all do our part in this case."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir," she acknowledged his rank, seeing he was warming up to them slowly and wanted to further that trust. "I own a laptop and will be sending you any new documentation or photographic evidence via email if that is agreeable with you."

"That will be acceptable," Finds nodded and stood to shake their hands. "I will call a meeting for my team where I will give them enough information without revealing the...magical nature of this case. Perhaps it would be best if PC Jones showed you out quietly before too much of the team catches a glimpse of you."

"Yes, that might be for the best," Hermione agreed and they parted with a last handshake when PC Jones picked them up and led them back downstairs and out of the building. "So you're the external help, huh?" she asked, eyeing them both in the otherwise empty elevator.

"We only came for consultation as the HMIC requires, to check that all procedures are being followed during this investigation," Hermione lied smoothly with a smile, seeing the answer satisfied the PC. One mention of Her Majesty's Inspectorate of Constabulary, and all of a sudden everyone is very helpful and smiles when you're around. Thank Merlin for internet...

They passed through the security and out of the building, only slowing down when they were around the corner, taking a moment to find a sufficient apparition spot to get them out of the busy streets. Hermione slipped her hand around Ginny's elbow and held her securely as she focused and they popped out, appearing in her apartment moments later.

"That wasn't too bad. What was your problem with the DS though?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. He reminded me a lot of Kingsley but in all the wrong ways. The way he said 'witches' was almost like he had a bad taste in his mouth or something, it irritated me," she shrugged.

Hermione raised a brow but didn't comment. Ginny was usually very professional, perhaps she was just having one of those days when she wasn't quite herself. "Right, did you make that list of people we need to interview today?"

"Uh-huh, right here," she said, pulling the folded paper out of her back pocket.

Hermione frowned. "And that wasn't in the files because…"

"Because I didn't know who we would be dealing with. I don't think he realises what this investigation will entail yet and if he saw the list, he might take over some of the leads and send some poor bastard headlong into interviewing trouble. Plus, they don't have authorisation for truth serum use and mind alteration like I do," she pointed out.

"You're terrible, you know," Hermione snorted. "Brilliant, but terrible sometimes," she grinned.

"You still love me though," Ginny winked.

Hermione just laughed. "Sometimes, when you're not bringing me more work than I have time for," she flipped back before getting up. "Right. Cup of tea, then we split the list."

"We should go in together to each interview, you don't have the authorisation for the necessary memory charms," Ginny shook her head.

Hermione's smile slipped a little. "I should, considering how good I am at those," she said simply before leaving for the kitchen.

Damn it, Ginny sighed internally. That was still a sore spot. Hermione's obliviation of her parents had all been for nothing as the Death Eaters found them anyway just a few weeks before the final battle. It's been a painful spot ever since, even after several years. This was not what they needed right now, so she would have to work fast to make Hermione smile again. Right now, they needed focus and clear minds. Merlin let them stay out of trouble for as long as possible because this day was not starting well…

...

Harry yawned widely and stretched with a content sigh. His body was sore in all the right ways and he had a great time dancing last night. The last part of his trip in the US was more about sightseeing and experimenting with photography, something he had Hermione to thank for. She sent him a Canon camera for his birthday and told him to give it a try and to send her some amazing photos because she missed seeing him. So he hadn't really spent much time clubbing or looking for connections. He made a few friends along the way, especially in New York, that was probably his most favourite. And it was enough to keep him from being lonely, so there was no need for hook-ups. Ville was attractive but there was no substance, only physical attraction. Now that he got it out of his system and let off some steam, Harry was ready to learn more about dragons and work alongside Charlie if he wanted him to. The director of the reserve was only too happy when Harry offered to help in any way.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes briefly before noticing a steaming cup left on the coffee table for him with a small note.

'Gone to town to pick up a few things for Flori, she'll be moving in this afternoon. C'

Harry took a sip of the strong dark roast, humming in delight when it slid down his throat. He looked up at the clock above the fireplace and jumped up. "Damn," it was already two and he was still lounging about. In the shower it took him a good twenty minutes to wash off last night, and he was just coming back into the living room all fresh and ready, hair curled up in a towel turban when Charlie stepped through the floo and looked at the cleaned up couch.

"Sorry, I promise I don't really sleep in late often," Harry said, padding over on bare feet as the floorboards were warm from the intense fire in the fireplace. Charlie's home was genuinely pleasant to live in, especially while the storm raged outside.

Charlie just offered a casual smile. "Don't worry about it. You came in late this morning, I'm sure you needed the rest. Wanna help me put together the crib?" he asked, setting everything on the floor and enlarging it, the space suddenly a bit tighter.

No further mention of last night, and straight to work. And Harry was very much appreciative.

"She will need all of this?" Harry asked in wonder as he looked over all the bottles, wipes, cloths…there was just so much.

"All this should last us about three weeks, maybe a month, we'll see," Charlie explained. "Think of her as a human baby. Sleep, eat, loo, and in a couple of weeks when she grows a bit and starts getting curious, mental stimulation," he put it simply.

Harry nodded and started taking off the labels from the products. "Is there a book I can read on general care and dragon dwarfism? I mean, I know you have other work, and since I'm here, I can stay in and help with looking after her. I just want to know what I'm doing," he offered a small nervous smile.

Charlie patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've been told you're great with Teddy. And I would love the help to be honest. The reason why I got her in the first place is because the director agreed for you to help me if you wished. I have a couple of books that I can get to you tonight."

"That would be great, thanks," Harry smiled. "Right, it's not like there's a lot of space exactly. Where do you want to put all of this?" he asked, looking around.

Charlie scratched the back of his neck contemplatively. "Well I was thinking the crib in the bedroom and the changing table here?"

"Hmm…" Harry looked around a bit and opened a couple of cabinets in the kitchen to see how filled they were. "Tell you what. I'm not sure your bedroom can fit the crib and since you want her warm, it would be best if she was by the fireplace where she can be warmest?" he suggested.

Charlie looked around and nodded. "That would work, but we'll have to move around the furniture. And the changing table?" he asked, motioning at the wooden construction with a flat top, two drawers beneath it, and a double door that revealed five more shelves. "Well, there's some space in your kitchen. If you let me shuffle around a few bits, we can easily settle half of this in there instead of the changing table. She can just have the wipes and medicine in there, and if there's enough space, I can put my clothes in and we can minimise my luggage so we create more space for the crib," Harry pointed to the corner where he was spread out with his things.

Charlie nodded. "Okay, that actually makes sense."

"Hermione wasn't the only clever one," Harry replied cheekily and laughed when he had to duck a flying bag of cotton balls. "Okay, okay. Where do we start?"

Charlie turned and flicked his wand, levitating all the little things that would need to be sorted and put away on the sofa. Harry's duffel and suitcase were packed as well and moved to the kitchen for the moment as they tried to figure out a way to do this. They ended up pressing the sofa against the wall, the coffee table in front of it, creating a good amount of space for the crib and to walk around in front of the fireplace. The changing table was set beside the sofa within easy reach, and Charlie shuffled the shoe rack and coat hangers into the corner behind the door where Harry's suitcase previously was. The space suddenly looked much more open and airier.

"That should do it," Charlie nodded in satisfaction.

Harry in the mean time counted out that Flori's things would need three shelves in the changing table, and one drawer, which left him with plenty of space for his clothes, the rest he could leave in his minimised magical suitcase with all its compartments. "Okay, let me put all the linen and cloths in the wash now, so they can be ready for when she gets here and we can put them away. I'll quickly unpack now and then sort out the kitchen while you build the crib?"

"It's a plan. Here, I'll take it to the wash and you unpack instead," he suggested, making sure all the labels and tags were off while Harry organised his clothes. It didn't take much space as he preferred to wear light and minimal clothing, which seemed to be Charlie's choice as well, judging by the simple jeans and tees when they were in the cottage. He shrunk the rest, leaving his camera between two of the neat clothes piles, his minimised luggage going into the back of his drawer behind the underwear and socks.

"Okay, I'm sorted. Will you need help with the crib?" he asked as Charlie came back.

"I'll be fine," Charlie assured him, motioning at the few tools he brought in to put the construction together.

"Okay, anything in the kitchen you don't want me to touch?" Harry asked, already looking around. It was a bit messy but otherwise didn't look much used. Charlie did say he often ate at the cafeteria or in town. This just wouldn't do.

Charlie looked at the wheels already turning in Harry's head and shrugged. "I don't really do much more than make a quick breakfast or a cup of tea, so feel free to do whatever you want to it as long as I can still find the tea bags."

Harry nodded and decided that he might as well clean it up properly before he put the things for Flori in. He took everything out of the cabinets and soaped up a flannel to wash the shelves. His household charms adequate but a part of him always preferred cleaning most things by hand the muggle way due to his upbringing. At least when he was cleaning, he didn't have to be around the Dursleys… It was an easy job. A few bags of pasta, one of two quick make cup-a-soups, tea and coffee. That's all there was... One whole cabinet was set for Flori's bottles, herbal formula, and vitamins, the other nearly empty, the few bits not taking up even a full shelf. Okay, this wouldn't do. He opened the fridge and found some eggs, a bottle of full fat milk, and some bacon. The food in the cafeteria wasn't bad but Harry adored cooking and good food, and if he was staying for a few more weeks, this kitchen situation needed to change. He started making a grocery list, watching as more and more items were appearing. The freezer held some ice cubes in it but otherwise yawned at him emptily, and Harry added a few more items to the list. He ended up walking around the cottage and adding some household items, noticing they were running low on shaving cream as well.

"Charlie?" he asked, walking back into the kitchen noticing the bulging biceps as the dragon tamer tightened a screw until it wouldn't move. Apparently, he was not the only one who preferred to do things hands on.

"You done?" he asked, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. The crib was nearly finished, he was just making sure it would hold.

"Nearly. Just a quick question. How far is it to drive to the nearest town or city?" Harry looked over the shopping list and knew he would need to visit at least a couple of places to find everything.

Charlie looked puzzled. "There's a couple of villages around but the nearest bigger town or city is about two, two and a half hours' drive. Why?"

"I just need to get a few things but that will take too long by car. Is the portkey to Bucharest still active?" Harry asked, already slipping on his shoes. If he went now, he could be done in a couple of hours.

"Sure, same password. Will you be long?" Charlie asked, wondering what Harry was shopping for.

"A couple of hours maybe, if I don't get lost. Everything is all set otherwise, and I made you a cuppa," he said, reaching towards the kitchen counter to grab it before handing it over.

"You absolute star," Charlie chuckled and sipped it thirstily. "I'll be picking Flori up in an hour but if she sleeps, I'll set a silencing charm around her crib, so don't worry about popping back straight in."

"Okay, thanks. See you soon," Harry waved as he pulled on a large hoodie and pocketed his food cloth shopping bags, disappearing with a loud crack when the portkey took him through.

Charlie sipped on his tea while he contemplated the brunet. They kept in contact over the past three years, sporadically, but somewhat. They weren't strangers, but there was so much to figure out about the young man he was living with, especially seeing how he was in person instead of just the written word. The fact that he was so willing to help with Flori showed Charlie however just how committed and loyal Harry could be, and he valued those traits greatly in a person. And at least he now knew that Harry most certainly wasn't straight. Whether he could get to know the young man in a much closer way still remained a guessing game though….


	5. Chapter 5

"And here is where you'll be sleeping," Charlie smiled, petting Flori's soft head gently as she looked around curiously.

He had settled a proper baby mattress down in the crib and set a few protective and water resistant charms on it just in case. It wasn't exactly conventional but he saw the soft purple blanket threaded with golden thread and couldn't resist, knowing how much dragons liked their shiny things. And by the sound Flori was making, she liked the blanket as well when he settled her down on it and she pulled it closer into her body as she curled up contently. Charlie petted her until she fell asleep and settled the silencing and alarm charms on the crib before washing out the bottle he got her earlier. Dragons with dwarfism were astoundingly similar to human children, as Flori would require fresh milk mixed with some herbal formula three times a day for the next couple of weeks before they started introducing some other foods, mostly in mash form depending on how she grew. It broke Charlie's heart to see the dragons suffer this particular condition, as they often lived no longer than 10, maybe 15 years due to their stinted forms. Knowing that Flori would never fully experience living with her own was tragic, but he was prepared to give the best care and life that he could.

He was just making tea when a loud thud made him jump and spin around, wand at the ready in seconds. The sight that met him though was more comical than threatening, as Harry landed gracelessly on the kitchen floor, surrounded by four bulging cloth shopping bags filled nearly to the brim. "What in Merlin's pants did you do to yourself?" Charlie chuckled and offered him a hand up.

Harry groaned as he let himself be pulled up and rubbed at his tailbone. That bloody hurt. "I had featherlight charms on them but the portkey must have negated them or something," he grumbled and smiled gratefully when Charlie pulled the heavy bags up to the kitchen counter.

He looked curiously at the large array of fruits, vegetables, and even spotted some fresh beef. "Are you planning to cook?"

Harry nodded as he pulled out the new pot and pan he bought for the cooking he needed, along with a cafetiere and some proper coffee. "I like cooking and won't probably have time to go to the cafeteria anyway if I'm looking after Flori. So I though I might as well stock up on what I'll need and actually use the kitchen properly," he grinned teasingly, noticing Charlie ducked his head.

"I'm not completely useless at cooking, I just don't really have the time," he admitted sheepishly.

Harry just smiled. "Don't worry, it's not a chore. I learned a lot more about food and cooking while I traveled Asia and America. Plus, a proper home-cooked dinner is a good way to wind down after a long day."

"True," Charlie admitted. He missed his mother's cooking sometimes, and since he didn't have time for a proper relationship in the past three years, he never actually got around to eating with someone outside of restaurants and bistros. "Are you making dinner tonight as well?" he asked, looking at the three different packs of tea before him. Green, peppermint, and nettle? He hasn't drunk any of those outside his mother's house. It looked like Harry was quite serious about taking over the kitchen.

Harry flicked his wrist and the shopping bags folded themselves neatly into one of the kitchen drawers. "I was thinking a beef stir-fry, if you're okay with that?" he suggested.

Charlie grinned. "I'm not fussy and that sounds delicious."

"Okay, let me clean up and I'll get started," Harry chuckled and headed to put his shoes and hoodie away. He paused at the crib and looked in at the contentedly snoozing baby dragon. "She's beautiful..."

"She is," Charlie agreed as he walked over. "I got you the books to read if you want to have a look at them after dinner. I have some paperwork to deal with so I'll join you on the sofa if you don't mind."

"Sure," Harry wiggled out of his hoodie and washed his hands before starting on the food. It took him no more than twenty minutes to have their meal ready and they settled on the sofa next to each other, each engrossed in their work while they finished the large bowls on food.

At some point, a cup of tea appeared by Charlie's hand, the soothing minty aroma giving away its contents. He sipped on it carefully and actually enjoyed the taste, reminded of the cold winters when he was little and mum made Bill and himself hot peppermint tea while they studied in front of the fireplace. "Thanks, this is really nice. And dinner was delicious," he offered.

Harry smiled at the praise. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hey, could you explain this passage to me? It's about the wings-" he started pointing to a page but felt the magical vibrations coming off the crib. "What is that?"

"Someone is probably hungry," Charlie said and good up to look into the crib. He was met with the sight of a sleepy dark gaze and a soft trill, Flori having rolled on her back, her thin wings folded across her chest out of the way. "Hello little one," he greeted and gently picked her up, pulling her up to his chest. "Are you hungry?" he asked, receiving a soft agreeing trill. "Okay, let's get you fed then."

"Got it," Harry came from the kitchen, carrying a warm bottle. "Goats milk and one spoon of the herbal formula, right? That's what the label said."

"Just right. Do you want to feed her?" he proposed.

Harry looked at the little girl and smiled. "I can try, but I should probably sit down for that."

They returned back to the sofa and Charlie handed her over before offering Harry the bottle. Flori was looking up at him curiously, wondering what the humans were doing. Harry smiled and offered her the bottle. "Want to try this?" he asked, letting her sniff at it curiously before she gripped the soft silicone teat, and took a hearty gulp when she discovered it was that yummy thing she had before. She tried swallowing it all but hiccuped some back, coughing a little adorably.

"Here," Charlie took one of the freshly washed cloths and gently wiped her mouth.

"Just settle it on my shoulder, it's long enough to reach down," Harry suggested as he offered her the bottle again and she started drinking much slower this time. "That's it," he encouraged affectionately. The bottle was soon gone and Harry settled her on his chest, rubbing her soft scaly back between the wings until she burped up some of the milk contently.

Charlie took her over and settled her on the changing table where another cloth was already spread. "We need to oil her scales now. Want me to show you how?" he asked and Harry quickly folded the used cloth before standing beside him to watch.

Charlie took one of the large bottles of herbal oil for dragons and poured some into his palms, warming it up before gently spreading it over her back, avoiding the thin wings and only working it with a light touch into the scales. Flori trilled a little, completely still and enjoying the warm oil soaking into her body.

"Why do her scales need to be oiled?" Harry asked, not aware of the practice being done on dragons.

"It's a special oil for dragon dwarfs, it contains a muscle relaxant that soaks in, which helps with the aches in her body as the muscle struggles to grow and sometimes cramps up. And it adds a protective layer to the scales, helping them harden so she won't be so vulnerable. It needs to be done every day, sometimes we'll have to do it even two or three times if she is in pain. Her medication helps regulate that as well," Charlie explained before pausing. "Turn her over so I can get to her belly, mind the wings at all times."

Harry looked a bit nervous at this stage but gently grasped her sides and turned her over, letting Flori realise she was going to be on her back so she stretched out her wings a little upwards as he settled her down gently and helped her adjust the wings down agains the cloth before Charlie resumed oiling her even softer belly scales.

"And how does she take her medication?" he asked, mentally archiving all the important knowledge for her care.

"After eating, the syringes are all ready and filled with the liquid. No needles, she just needs to drink it. So open her mouth a little after you oil her scales and press in ten millilitres. Rub her throat until she swallows it all. If she hiccups it back up or it leaks out, just give her another five once her throat has settled. But that shouldn't be an issue after the first two weeks, alright?" he reassured, noticing Harry was processing all the information.

"Sure, I'll do my best. So how many times will she be eating these first two weeks? Every three hours like a regular baby?" he asked, summoning a pencil and a pad and making quick notes.

Charlie shook his head. "Only three times a day, her small digestive system won't be able to cope with more at this moment. Once she passes two weeks, it will go up to five, before going back to three but with larger portions. Right now she's on a schedule of an early morning feed between 5 and 7, then a lunch one around 1 or 2 o'clock, and an evening one between 6 and 8, just like today."

Harry wrote everything down and stuck the pad into the back pocket of his jeans before getting her medication out from the kitchen. "Okay, can I try?"

Charlie nodded, wiping his hands clean and wrapping her up in the cloth to let the oils soak a bit longer. "Here, I'll hold her and you can get her the medicine," he suggested, approving of Harry's hands-on approach to learning dragon care.

Harry stroked her little head and chuckled when she trilled sleepily. "Don't go to sleep yet. I know it's yucky but you have to take your medicine," he talked in soothing tones, gently getting her to open up a little and carefully pressed down, watching the numbers on the syringe until he got ten millilitres down. She swallowed it all with a small hiccup, thankfully none of the liquid escaping her mouth this time as he soothed her throat with a gentle rub.

"Well done, Harry. Looks like you're a natural, and I have no worry about leaving her here with you," Charlie praised.

"Thanks," Harry beamed and cleaned up the oil and all the used cloths, clearly conscious about keeping everything in order, which Charlie approved of very much as well.

"You know, you should consider studying more extensively and maybe do the tests to get approved. We could use another skilled pair of hands here, of if you want to leave Romania, you can always use the knowledge somewhere else," Charlie suggested.

"Maybe," Harry settled down on the sofa again, curling up his legs as he went over his notes. "I'll give it some thought as I haven't really figured out what I want to do job-wise, and I don't want to not work just because I don't have to," he said honestly. He inherited quite some money from his parents and the Potter lineage when he turned 17, and got all his finances in order for the travels. It has been years and he barely made a dent in the fortune, but he didn't want a leisurely life when he could learn and explore so much. "Uhm, Charlie? What are you doing?" he asked, watching as the dragon tamer pulled off his t-shirt, revealing lightly tanned and a bit freckled skin pulled tightly over a solid muscled frame. Merlin. And the tattoos wrapped around his biceps and shoulders…

Charlie settled on the sofa beside him and leaned back, letting Flori curl up with a happy trill on his nude chest. "Have you ever heard the term 'attachment parenting'?" he asked.

"Should I have?" Harry asked.

Charlie chuckled, smiling when Flori pressed her head closer into his chest, listening to the sound rumbling within and answering with a soft trill. "It's a theory developed by a muggle doctor who worked with children, about a child developing a strong emotional connection to its primary caregivers. Flori will possibly be with me for a good decade, depending on her health. I have basically signed up to be a parent to her. This emotional security in a bond with her caregiver may help her emotional and psychological growth."

"Okay, that part is understandable. Where does the half-naked part come in?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Well, some academics suggest skin contact and in general human contact, like an embrace for instance, help strengthen the bond. It doesn't have to be direct skin on skin contact, but I thought I would try out how she would do skin-on-scales when she's this young. At it looks like she's mightily content," he grinned.

Harry couldn't deny that, as Flori has fallen asleep nearly immediately, curled tightly into the warmth of Charlie's chest. One of her little arms stretched out towards his collarbone and little claws scraped over the skin as if she was holding onto him. And the sight of the half-naked dragon tamer was not something he could argue with either, finding the man more interesting with every day that went by. "Okay, maybe I'll give it a go tomorrow, but I'm not sure I'll be warm enough for her. I get cold easier than most," he admitted, something that stayed with him since their seventh year spent in the freezing Forest of Dean.

"Don't worry, I'll do my part every evening before bed," Charlie reassured him and picked up the folder he has been working on.

Harry followed suit, making notes as he continued reading through the book and studying the development of dragon newborns. It felt rather…domestic, the two of them on the sofa, both working in companionable silence, with a baby to look after. He didn't know how he felt about it yet, but it was certainly a change from his hectic traveling life of the past few years. Maybe this was what he needed right now, and he was content enough to admit that and see what would happen in the next few weeks….

...

"Alright, so what do we have on Gemma Norton?" Hermione asked as she dug into her caprese with relish, hungry after the long rounds of interviews that day.

The muggle police has done a pretty good job with the interviews, she was happy to say. Parents, siblings, neighbours… What they didn't get round to covering in the interviews before Ginny and Hermione took over was the victims' closest friends. And the leads just started to come up left and right. They only just finished interviewing the best friend of the last victim, and found the nearest restaurant they could, to refuel. And it just so happened to be Italian, Hermione's favourite.

"Gemma Norton, first victim and the oldest as well, age 28. She was the head of an LGBT youth organisation that deals with youth education and housing programs. Lesbian, single, tight group of friends. Best friend…Anna Matthews, that was the one we spoke to. She worked six days a week, 9 to 5, owned a cat, a siamese called Crystal. Lactose intolerant, liked to visit Cafe Nero for her morning coffee every day, and a club called Juicy on the weekends," Ginny read out from her notes before topping up their wine glasses.

"Thanks," Hermione took a sip, enjoying the mozzarella and tomatoes while they waited for their mains to come. "Right, so we know she frequented a coffee shop and a club, and worked at an LGBT organisation. Anything more important out of that?"

Ginny shook her head. "Would intolerance to lactose matter to a succubus?" she asked with a raised brow, clearly finding the idea amusing.

Hermione just chuckled and took another sip of her wine. "Doubt it. Next, Channyse Bayley. Second victim, second youngest, aged 25. Visiting London for the weekend, permanent residence in Guildford. Her best friend lives in Camden, Suzannah Davies who we've spoken to, claimed the victim has recently gone through a break-up with her boyfriend, Adam Riley, age 29, also from Guildford. MLitt student in her second year, working on a dissertation concerning the perceptions on graphic novel in the editorial business. Wow, that actually sounds interesting," she mused.

"Hermione." Ginny grinned, reminding her quietly to stay on track.

"Right, where was I? Oh, okay, we have a pattern here. Apparently Davies took her out clubbing to her favourite locale, Juicy, with her girlfriend. Channyse Bayley was apparently bi-curious as she confessed to her best friend."

Ginny sat back a little as the waiter set her risotto before her. "We should check it out. Where is this Juicy place?"

"No idea. Let's get through all of these notes before I do a web search," Hermione suggested before thanking the waiter for her spinach tortellini. "And this smells heavenly, I'm starving."

"Try being a Weasley. I'm always hungry," Ginny dug in as she leafed through her notes. "Sarah Cox?"

"Oh yes, hold on," Hermione finished chewing before finding the right page in her notebook. "Sarah Cox, third victim, died on the night of her 27th birthday. Well that's one way to go..." Hermione mused.

Ginny just raised a brow. "Really? You know, your professional deformation is showing," she teased.

"Says the one who goes clubbing with a knife in her boot for safety. Careful about your own professional deformation," Hermione threw her words back at the redhead before taking another bite.

"Touché," Ginny admitted, chewing slowly.

"Uhm…hold on…" Hermione leafed through, "Yes, we spoke to two of her flatmates, Ryan Foster and Chloe Clements. The victim was working as a research assistant for a company called BioCell, something to do with biochemistry and pharmaceutical trials. Single, bisexual, shared the flat with three flatmates. Clements and the third flatmate, Grace Lawson, took her out for her 27th birthday, a pub crawl before going to a club called…okay, we need to check Juicy out. They lost her there in the crowd and she never came home with them. She was found by the police the next morning."

"What do you think? Hunting grounds?" Ginny asked, something in her gut sending off warning signals. They were on the right track but something about this didn't feel right.

"Possibly. Looking at this, it's the only thing they have in common. You interviewed someone for the last victim, Sarah Darby, any mention of a club?"

Ginny leafed through her notes while she chewed before shaking her head. "No, no mention of a club but her flatmate, Oliver Hampton, stated that she wasn't big on going out and was spending a couple of days with her best friend..uhm… ah here, Rebecca Berry, before she was found. I went to speak to her but no one was opening the door and the flat was empty."

"Possible lead?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe. We should try speaking with her again. And we need to check that Juicy place out," she said before finishing her wine.

"Yes, but when to go? Two of these happened on the weekend, another on Tuesday, and one on Thursday. The weekend would be our best bet but can we afford to wait a whole week?" Hermione closed her notebook and rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Probably not. And going in with the badges and photos is only going to attract more attention. One of the murders happened on a Tuesday, right?"

"Uh…yes, Sarah Darby, most recent." Hermione nodded.

"Maybe we should just go undercover, tomorrow is a Tuesday. Regular clothes, just our wands for protection, and check it out," Ginny suggested.

"Go in separately or together?" Hermione asked, knowing the suggestion had merit. And if they reported this to the DS, he would send someone in, instead of waiting for them. She knew the muggle police was in a hurry to solve this due to the media pressure.

"Hmm…together, as friends. All the victims were single but came out with one or more friends," she pointed out.

"That sounds like a sound plan," Hermione agreed, jumping a little as the phone from DS Fines vibrated silently on the table. She picked it up and quickly read the text message before setting her fork down. "We have to go. They found another body."

"Where? On the river bank?" Ginny asked, stuffing the last of her risotto hastily into her mouth.

"Yes. The succubus must have slipped around the patrol," Hermione sighed and motioned for the waiter to bring them their check.

They left hastily and apparated to the street just around the corner from the address the DS gave them. They told the FOA guarding the perimeter of the cordon their names and credentials, and ducked under the tape, spotting a body lying on the rough gravel close to the pier.

"DS Fines," Ginny stepped closer, shaking his hand first as she looked down at the body. "Is that…"

"Yes. The latest victim. Official I.D. states the name of Andrew Dunn," he said, watching as Hermione crouched down beside the victim.

"And unofficially?" she asked, taking in the male features in the tight minidress, and the visible clip-in hair extensions in the naturally chin-length hair.

"Andrea Dunn. The paperwork for name change is registered with our office. They were just processing it."

"Hello Andrea..." Hermione said softly and took notes on body position and outer appearance in the bright light of the flashlight she was handed. "Well, aren't you a surprise…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Hopkirk. Pleasure to see you again," Hermione offered neutrally as she shook hands with the balding man in his mid-50s.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he asked, the curve of his thin lips clearly indicating he was not pleased to see her.

Hermione would rather be working in her own examination room and lab, but DS Fines insisted their official pathologist and herself work together. James Hopkirk was from the old school. In terms of processing the body, treating his younger colleagues with superiority, and Hermione even once caught him scoffing at her actually wearing trousers instead of a skirt. How she would survive the following several hours, she had no idea. "My colleague and I were asked to assist with this case," she said simply and turned away to end the conversation.

As she donned the protective gear and face mask, her eyes caught sight of Ginny and the DS standing behind the glass wall, observing their preparation and speaking in a soft murmur that barely translated through the open communication system that allowed for the two sides of the glass wall to hear each other. Their eyes connected and Ginny sent her a sympathetic look, remembering Hermione complaining about the man she was to work with just yesterday when they were going over the files. The brunette acknowledged her with a nod as Ginny could only see her eyes through the protective gear, and headed for the body.

"Start processing while I prepare the tools," Hopkirk positively barked at her and Hermione's spine stiffened in displeasure at the tone.

She however kept silent and picked up the camera, ready to make her own observations because the old man has already missed a few things with the last victims. They worked mostly in silence for the first half an hour as samples were taken from under the victim's nails and hair, the body photographed and undressed.

"When was the application for a name change submitted?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her work but clearly directing the question behind the glass.

"Six days ago. We take up to thirty days to process these requests as the bureau is busy with increase in requests for surname changes after marriage or divorce," DS Fines answered smoothly, observing Hermione's practiced moves and wondering whether the two witches would help him solve this. A male victim dressed as a female, he couldn't have predicted that even if he tried.

Hermione nodded, noting down the male features, no signs of plastic surgery or sex change operation process. "Has anyone spoken to friends and family yet? Working without medical records is not fun," she flipped at the DS who was slow in providing what they needed. No medical history in hands, they were just going to have to work on what they could see.

"Both parents deceased, no siblings. We are currently in the process of triangulating the signal from the victim's phone to find out movement over the past 24 hours," the DS answered again, noticing the young woman beside him stood silent and stoic as the first cut into the body was made. "Do you have any findings to report yet?" he asked more quietly to not be overheard behind the glass.

"Look for locations to do with clubs. We think the killings are opportunistic, and clubs seem to be appropriate hunting ground," Ginny answered honestly but vaguely. "Why the clothes, Hermione?" she asked, raising her voice a little to be heard once more.

Hermione set the camera down and bagged the evidence from under the nails and from the hair to be sent to the lab for DNA testing. "There are two options I believe. Drag, or a transgender identity. But from the evidence present, I think we're looking at the latter."

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously. In the magical world filled with polyjuice potions, metamorphosis and transfiguration, seeing this was sort of rare.

"Minimal body hair, and very well kept. I would say body wax by the look of it. Nail polish, hair extensions, make up….that's all surface. That could possibly be drag. The name change paperwork has only just been filed, but an official change of gender identity must come with some sort of psychological evaluation paperwork, am I right?" Hermione asked, remembering one of her classmates talking about it vaguely at uni.

DS Fines looked at her through narrowed eyes. "I have only been informed of the name change, I have not yet had a chance to look over the documentation."

"Then I would suggest that you do so as soon as possible because it will be imperative to the investigation. Right now we have a victim that doesn't fit the pattern, and we need to know why," Ginny piped up, starting to see the problem.

Hermione nodded in agreement with her words. "Don't take my word for all this, it's all guess work and observation. But if there is a psychological evaluation confirming the victim felt her gender identity to be female, then I would say we are looking at the initial stages of gender identity reassignment. The psychologist would be a good lead, to get a fuller victimology."

"That will give us background information and possibly some patterns for movement to correlate with the phone signal thing," Ginny mused, following her friend's thought pattern clearly. "Time of death? Any guesses?"

"Approximately two hours," Hopkirk interrupted them, the annoyance at all the chatter clear in his tone. Hermione saw he was busy with getting the rib cage open and lifted up three fingers to signal her own estimate.

Something about this victim felt different to Hermione. Time of death was way too early for the club scene. If she was correct, Andrea died around 5 or 5.30 in the afternoon, completely different from the other four victim. There was also the matter or the sex of the victim, despite the shaping match in gender identity. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was the succubus aware they were chasing her and switched up the pattern? Was it the same killer or a copy cat? Too many questions and open ends.

"When will we know the cause of death?" DS Fines asked stoically, trying not to wince at the loud sound of the bones crunching as they were open to reveal the lungs and the heart.

"As soon as we look at the brain, I think," Hermione said, stepping closer to assist with the heart and to weigh it.

"It is unprofessional to make such hasty conclusions," Hopkirk said derisively, not even looking at her.

"I was making a personal observation, not a conclusion. The brain will tell if the cause of death correlates with the other victims," Hermione said calmly despite secretly wanting to kick the man out of the room so she could work in peace. _Unprofessional my ass,_ she thought bitingly, catching Ginny's barely contained chuckle at the spite that must have been visible in her gaze.

Hopkirk only let out another annoyed huff and went back to the open chest, looking over the lungs.

"How long will this take?" the DS asked a little impatiently. The media has once again managed to catch wind of another body and was stirring up a public storm. He needed to solve this ASAP.

"A couple more hours for sure. How about we look into the paperwork and try to find more about the victim's background?" Ginny suggested. "You'll join us after and report your findings, Hermione?"

"We won't have it all, the lab work will take a couple of days at the least, but basic toxicology will be ready along with the report on the victim's physical state and cause of death," Hermione nodded, sending Ginny one last look of caution.

The redhead nodded unobtrusively. Work with the DS, help him find the leads, but don't reveal too much of their investigation into the clubbing so far. She got this.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Merlin, she was bloody exhausted and the headache building behind her eyes was getting stronger by the minute as she walked down the well-lit corridor to the DS' office. It was nearing midnight and most of the building was empty, because unlike them, normal people actually slept instead of working round the clock. And by the look of Ginny's panda eyes, her friend was ready to drop as well.

"It's not her," Hermione said immediately after walking through the door when she saw their eager looks.

"As in it's not the same perpetrator?" the DS clarified.

Hermione sat down on the small sofa beside Ginny, their shoulders brushing as she crossed her legs and opened the folder before her. "Here, this is the final report from Hopkirk. And here, is mine." she handed the papers over, before showing Ginny a copy, pointing at one line specifically.

 _ **Cause of death: poisoning**_

"So the victim doesn't fit the pattern because they're not a part of it," Ginny looked up, noticing up close the size of the dark circles under Hermione's eyes, too dark for any make up to cover after the whole day. Who was she kidding, she was ready for bed herself.

"It might be a copy cat, trying to imitate the circumstances of the deaths, but no official report on time and cause of death of the previous victims was medialised, so they're just imitating what they know. Option two, this is completely unrelated, a whole different case," she speculated.

"Great, just what I needed," DS Fines huffed as he looked over the reports, comparing them. Just by the length of them, he could see extra fine detail in the report provided by the woman across from him, and wondered whether it was time for them to get a younger pathologist just to distract himself from the fact that he had an even more work to do. He would have to separate resources for investigations.

"Look, this will not be a part of our investigation," Ginny said to the DS, once she finished reading the last paragraph of the report. "It should be investigated alongside this case, because we still don't know if it's a potential copy cat, but this is not what Hermione and I have been sent here to do. The succubus is our priority."

"Of course, the file on the investigation will be available to you if it proves to be connected to the…creature killings," DS Fines agreed and set the reports done. "Is there any time pattern? Can you predict when the succubus may strike again?"

Hermione shook her head. "No science applies here. Succubi don't have to kill to get enough energy from a person, but they sometimes do. This could have been a young succubus who lost control. Once she does learn it though, she will be practically undetectable. Or it could be a seasoned succubus just toying with us. Either way, we will proceed with caution, expect a victim at any time. If there are any more unexplained deaths, don't disregard the possibility that it's our perpetrator."

"Even if the victim is male. It may not currently fit the pattern, but that can change," Ginny reminded as they stood to gather their coats.

"We should establish a check-in arrangement then. Every eight hours? Would that be suitable?" the DS asked, wondering if they were telling him everything.

"One of us will send a message once every eight hour window. If there are any more victims, contact us immediately again," Ginny said and nodded to the man as she held the door open for Hermione.

The brunette sent her a grateful look as she passed by, her hands still busy searching her briefcase. Her fingers finally grasped a hold of her water bottle and she drank thirstily while they headed down in the elevator. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked, offering the rest of the water to the woman beside her.

"Sleep in, for both of us," Ginny yawned before taking a sip as well, not even realising how thirsty she's been after the hours staring at paperwork.

"We should check in with Kingsley before we go to the club," Hermione reminded.

Ginny tossed the empty bottle into the bin as they headed for the apparition point. "I checked in with him earlier today, he said we can have back up at any time. He sent us both a panic button, just press and the team should be with me within 20 seconds."

"Good, apprehending this one will be difficult…if we ever get a chance," Hermione sighed. As terrible as it may sound to someone else, she felt sorry that the latest victim didn't belong to their investigation. At least she would find some sense of justice when they finally catch the succubus, but this way, she didn't know if the muggle police would solve the case with the other four women being top priority. To have the misfortune of first being born in the wrong body, and on top of that to be killed by a murderer-wannabe copycat, Andrea Dunn was a case she would have loved to help solve. Both for the victim, and for her conscience.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny rubbed her shoulder to get her friend out of thought. There was something weighting on Hermione's mind, she could see it. It would happen to them both sometimes. Professional deformation or not, some cases had the tendency to get to you, no matter how much you fought to stay calm and collected about it.

"Sorry," Hermione blinked, collecting herself. "I'll see you tomorrow," she gripped the strap of her briefcase a bit tighter, not looking forward to the dark apartment awaiting her. When she had Crooks, there was at least someone waiting for her to get home, but he passed away a while ago.

Ginny took a step back, gripping her own wand to apparate home. "Yeah, I'll come by yours before noon to go over everything and prepare for the club?" she suggested, her bed calling to her despite being cold and empty.

"Before noon then. Unless…" Hermione paused looking at her friend. "Do you want to just stay at mine for the night? We can wake up and get to work straight away," she suggested.

"Like we used to before your exams? When I tested you before you had your morning coffee, so we could tell if you actually knew it all?" Ginny grinned.

Hermione elbowed her lightly. "No teasing, it's not my fault I can't function without caffeine."

Ginny just looped their arms together. "Sure, I'll stay. Now let's get to be bed before you have to carry me there," she teased.

Hermione lifted her wand and apparated them on the spot with a soft pop, knowing she wouldn't have nightmares that night.

...

Charlie suddenly came awake, looking around a bit disoriented. The windows were still dark and the alarm clock informed him it was nearing two in the morning. He wondered what got him so suddenly awake when he felt the alarm buzzing at the back of his mind. Flori…  
He got up quickly and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants before padding into the living room curiously. She wasn't supposed to be awake at all, her feeding time still a few hours away, so why was she?

The room was illuminated only by the soft light from the well-stocked fire burning in the fireplace, and he could clearly make out movement in the crib. It shaded the enlarged sofa where Harry was sleeping, not a sound coming from that part of the room. Charlie stepped closer to the crib and looked inside, noticing the baby girl looking tired but fidgety.

"What is it, little one?" he whispered to her, not wanting to wake Harry up.

She whimpered softly and blinked at him with those large sleepy eyes, her wings shifting as if trying to move out.

Charlie leaned in and gently picked her up, pulling her close into his arms. "Hey, shhh, it's alright. I know it's your first night here, but you're all safe, I promise.." he cooed gently, hoping to soothe her, but her tiny claws dug a little into his naked pectoral and she leaned her head over his shoulder towards the sofa, whimpering again.

He turned around, wondering whether she wanted to be held by Harry, when he noticed through the shadow cast by the crib that Harry was not sleeping peacefully at all. He was tossing and turning in place, his blanket having slipped to the floor long ago with so much movement, revealing his damp skin and wildly heaving chest. Charlie would recognise that kind of nightmare any day, a memory one. And knowing Harry, he had plenty of reasons to have nightmares.

"Shhh, don't worry, Harry will be alright," He soothed and set Flori back into her crib with a last smile before turning around and quickly cancelling the strong silencing charm around the sofa.

The pained groan and heavy panting immediately filled his ears as he sat down on the edge of a cushion and gripped Harry's shoulders firmly, shaking him a little. "Come on Harry, wake up. It's just a dream…Harry….you have to wake up now," he shook a bit more firmly when the young man still wasn't responding. The memory must have been gripping Harry too tight. So he did the only thing he knew that worked.

His arm slid under Harry's arched back and pulled the brunet up into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the slim body with some strength to prevent him from lashing out. "Harry…listen to my voice. Wake up now," he said directly into his ear, softly, but the tone commanding.

Harry lurched violently but Charlie only tightened his hold as a hazy green gaze met his own. "Charlie?" he croaked, his throat absolutely parched. The dragon tamer reached for the half-filled glass of water left on the changing table and pressed it to his lips. "I've got you. Just drink up," he soothed, keeping one of his arms wrapped around the young man's shoulders.

Harry blinked tiredly as he downed the contents of the glass, and slumped a little into Charlie's inviting form, just for a moment to catch his breath. "I'm…sorry for waking..you up…" he managed.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," Charlie offered a smile before leaning back a bit into the arm rest. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly, wondering whether it was possibly a touchy area.

Harry just shook his head. "It happens sometimes…around Halloween…" he explained but didn't elaborate any further.

Charlie however had a good idea. Halloween was the night Harry's parents were killed, not to mention all the Halloween mishaps during Harry's Hogwarts years, if he could remember correctly from Ron's boasting stories. "Flori was worried about you as well. You should probably go show her you're okay," he suggested, hopping it would soothe both man and dragon.

Harry nodded and stood up carefully, tugging at the corner of his tight boxers a little self-consciously as he went over to the crib, as it was the only thing he was wearing. Flori trilled a little when she saw him and wiggled atop her blanket, like she wanted to go to him. He smiled down at her and gently lifted her up, pressing a little kiss to her snout when she trilled a little louder. "I'm sorry for waking you, Flori. I'm alright now. Charlie says you were worried," he cooed as she nuzzled her little head into his neck, breathing in the scent of her other human. They were both now her humans, she liked them. "I know, icky dreams wouldn't go away. But I will have nice dreams now, and so should you. Gonna go back to sleep?" he asked, instinctively soothing her with a gentle rub between her paper-thin wings. She trilled a little more, curling herself closer into his warmth.

Charlie stayed quiet and she fell asleep soon, motioning for Harry to put her back into the crib while he scourgified and dried the pillows and the sheet thrown over the sofa. He tucked a loose edge in so it wouldn't move along with Harry again in his sleep, getting up to give the young man his space. "Will you be alright now?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Flori up again.

Harry nodded as he sat down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over his lap. "I'm sorry for waking you. I know you have work in a few hours," he said, clearly regretful.

Charlie crouched down beside him until Harry met his eyes. "Really, it's perfectly fine. If you ever have a nightmare, or just need someone to talk to even in the middle of the night, I'm right here. That's what friends and family are for," he said earnestly, wanting to make sure Harry would be alright. They all had their scars and sometimes memories just caught up with them.

"Thanks Charlie, I really appreciate everything," Harry offered a small smile before lying back and tucking the blanket around himself.

"You are most welcome. I hope you get some rest now," Charlie stood again and headed for the bedroom.

"Charlie?" Harry called softly from the sofa, waiting for the dragon tamer to turn around and look at him. "Good night," he finally said after a moment of the man's expectant silence.

Charlie just smiled. "Good night," he replied, despite having the feeling Harry was about to say something else. With that last thought he closed the door and headed back to bed.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. His nightmares used to be so frequent that he would be perfectly fine to function for days with nearly no sleep. After all these years though, his mind and memories calmed and began to haunt him a bit less. When the nightmares did come though, they were as vivid as ever, and none of his friends usually knew how to wake him up until the memory has run its course. Charlie was the first one to ever actually wake him up right in the middle, before his parents' souls appeared once his and Voldemort's spells locked together. Whatever the dragon tamer did worked and Harry enjoyed that moment of human connection where he could feel safe with someone else, not just by himself. His eyes were starting to feel heavy and in no time, he was falling asleep, the picture of Charlie's tanned, tattooed back the last thought before Morpheus claimed him…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: My dearest followers, you have my apologies but life has been exceedingly busy these past few days, and with no rest in sight for the weekend either. No rest for the wicked I guess! Which is why I will be posting two chapters today for your reading pleasure (hopefully). As I will be busy, the next posting day will be on Sunday. In the mean time, I look forward to hearing your thoughts and don't forget, only one more day till the weekend! All my love as always,**

 **Raven**

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Harry chuckled as he felt Flori nipping on his fingers while she rolled around on the floor beside him, soaking up the heat of the fireplace. The first week with them was crucial while she got used to the new environment and the two humans taking care of her, but she was gaining strength steadily under their watchful eyes. The medication and nutrition helped boost her metabolism and she was turning into quite a lively little baby dragon. Some of the other dragons of the same age were already messing up the nursery and would have to be moved to what Harry secretly called 'the preschool' section of the reserve, where they would stay until they were 12 months old. Flori was quite a bit behind in these early stages but she was so adorable and curious that every day was quite a challenge now that she was puttering around the cottage.

Harry also had some more time to familiarise himself with the reserve, even making a new friend in one of the reserve medical specialists. Salome was a beauty from the Middle East, with intellect positively shining from her dark eyes. At times when she would visit to bring him a new book, or just for a cup of tea, Harry would catch himself thinking that her sharp gaze reminded him of Severus Snape. It has been many years since war and Harry's memories of the man have finally found a happy medium with the knowledge of his heroic acts throughout the second war. Salome's gaze made him more nostalgic than anything else, when he reminded himself that Severus Snape died alone, with the world hating his very being.

Despite the nostalgia, Salome was always very pleasant company and she helped him learn at a rapid pace, something he admittedly loved. She even allowed him a short visit to the 'preschool' section yesterday, so he could have a look around and help her administer a few anti-viral shots to the lively children, as Salome liked to call them. It really was fascinating to be learning just how complex dragons were as creatures, and how crucial it was to care for them correctly for the first year before they started reaching adolescence that would last a decade or so. The most riveting however was the fact that under normal circumstances, dragon younglings began developing mental bonds that allowed them for a more complex communication around the fourth month of their lives. That included humans, which was an exciting prospect. Harry wondered about Flori's development and if she will be able to communicate with them at some points. Well, with Charlie anyway, as his invitation was for two months, so Harry probably wouldn't get to see it.

He paused in his notes and turned to look at the happy little girl beside him, her wings tucked in close to her body as she rolled around playfully, chasing his fingers when he began tickling her. Truth be told, he was a home-maker at heart. It was the one thing he promised himself to have one day when he was ready for it. To make a home and share it someone as a partner, to settle down and do something he loved. The part of him that craved to wander the Earth and live freely as he pleased was finally subsiding after six years, and the joy he found in being around dragons and studying them was telling him that maybe it was time to seriously reconsider what he wanted to do with himself.

And Charlie was admittedly helping in that decision. He liked to think of Charlie as a Stevensonian character, an interesting form of a Jekyll/Hyde nature. The endless patience he had for Harry's questions about his studies and Flori, the way he calmly soothed the baby girl when she was restless, and let her soak up his warmth. Even the way he was able to sit quietly for hours while they both worked or read in the evening. On the other hand, there was something entirely too energetic and positively mischievous about him. Just yesterday he woke up extra early and snuck out of the house for two hours for a run, worked the whole day, and after dinner went for another brisk walk around the reserve, positively vibrating with energy in front of Harry's eyes. Had Harry not been aware of the way Charlie was, he might have thought the dragon tamer didn't want to be around him or something. It was rather fascinating to take a guess each morning what kind of day Charlie would have.

Speak of the devil, Harry chuckled as he heard the door open briskly and the footfall of the heavy work boots on the wooden floorboards. "Honey, I'm home!" Charlie grinned as he hung his heavy coat up and kicked off the boots in the corner, laughing when Flori puttered over clumsily with a loud trill. "And hello to you too, munchkin," he picked her up and pecked her snout when she trilled in greeting and nuzzled his scratchy 5 o'clock shadow.

"Welcome home, dear," Harry drawled with an impish grin as he closed the books and stretched out his bare feet closer to the fire. "How was your day at work?" he asked with a perfect 50s' Southern-belle accent.

Charlie grinned and plopped down on the sheepskin beside him, Flori still in his arms. "It was difficult. But someone has to bring home the bacon, so I pulled all my manliness together, and went into the world to work," he said with a perfectly dramatic superior frown.

He was a terrible actor and Harry was having a hard time containing his laughter, trying to keep his face all doe eyes and innocence. "Well, I cooked and cleaned, and dinner is all ready for you after such a hard day."

Charlie looked down at Flori who looked at him adoringly. "And what about you, squirt? Did you have a good day with mummy?" he asked, chuckling as Harry finally kicked his ankle for teasing him too far. "Sorry, couldn't help myself, Mr. Mother hen," he winked at the brunet, glad that their friendship was so much more relaxed and familiar now that they sort of settled into a bit of a routine and continued to get to know each other better. "Good accent though."

"Thanks," Harry grinned. "I took a drama class for a month at UCLA. Didn't even stay a full semester in the end but that's a whole different story. You, though, are a terrible actor. How do you even get away with lying?" he asked curiously.

"I'm too cute to resist," Charlie shrugged, but was clearly joking as he set Flori down and she curled up between them, happy to have both of her humans at home. "But really, how was your day?" he asked, wondering whether it wasn't starting to drive Harry crazy to be at the cottage most of the time.

"Salome stopped by for a cup of tea and got me this," Harry grinned, showing him a small portfolio.

Charlie leafed through and found active learning spread sheets, several quizzes, test questions and an overall score sheet. Harry was nearly half-way through the folder already, Salome's handwriting only occasionally correcting his work. "She only brought you this today and you already got so much done?" he asked.

"Oh no, sorry. I've been working on that for over a week now. Look at the back." Harry leaned in and found the relevant page, letting Charlie have a look.

"No way," the dragon tame grinned, looking over the references and new application form. "You're thinking about applying with Oscar?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry ducked his head a little but a small smile was stretching on his lips. "I have so much more to learn but Salome says I'm really good at this. If I get through all these quizzes and tests she has for me, I will be able to officially apply for an internship with Oscar at the medical centre, so I can gain some more practical medical skills, and practical care. Salome will of course give me references, so if I decide to stay after out agreed two months are up, I will be applying. That is, if you can put up with me a for a while longer?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Charlie smiled warmly. "You are most welcome, Harry, really. And Flori adores you as well. I was actually thinking of asking the director permission to take a Friday off so I could add an extension on the cottage. It's pretty much all mine now and I was thinking of several charms for the space. Three days would be a minimum to put it all together."

"To enlarge it?" Harry asked surprised. "Really, you don't have to go to that kind of trouble."

Charlie just smiled and shook his head. "The space is built for one person, there's three of us here if you count Flori. She will always be small but even in the coming years, she will need a room. And I could use a guest room to be honest, I know the couch doesn't quite cut it despite you never complaining. The only reason why I never did any of the enlargement spells is because I never had a need to. Now I do."

"Will you need help?" Harry asked, looking around and trying to imagine how much enlargement the cottage could take. If it was anything like the spells used on magical tents, they could easily fit a small hallways and two more rooms beside Charlie's.

"Well, that depends. We could either look for second hand furniture in Bucharest, or I could just call in a couple of favours, get the wood and make the furniture myself," Charlie mused, wondering what would be the better option.

"You can do that?" Harry asked curiously. "I mean I know you can clearly put together things," he motioned at the crib vaguely, "but actually making all of the furniture?"

Charlie nodded. "You learn very quickly around here. When I was starting here at the reserve, funding was scarce and mostly directed at dragons, rather than the employees. The pay wasn't bad but we knew there was a lot to be done for the buildings we needed to occupy. So we all chipped in with some manual labour and learned to make a few things. Wood, metal work, really comes in handy sometimes," he explained.

Harry rubbed Flori's belly as he nodded and thought about it a moment longer. "Well if you want, we can do the magical work on Friday before noon, so we know how much space needs filling and what else Flori might need for her room. The afternoon could be used for browsing for furniture in the city, and if we can't find what you would want for the rooms, we can spend the weekend making the furniture. I mean, you can make the furniture and I can make tea," he grinned cheekily.

Charlie chuckled, finding the brunet quite amusing. "I think that sounds like a plan. I'll set everything up and make sure I have Friday off before we get to it."

"Good," Harry stood and headed for the kitchen, opening the warm oven and letting out the delicious aroma of roast venison. "I wasn't joking about dinner, by the way. Hungry?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Starving. Let me wash up," Charlie headed for the bathroom to wash his hands, smiling at his reflection. Harry might be staying longer, and not just for a trip, but to actually work here. It felt like the young man already somehow belonged here, and Charlie was rather uneasy about the fact that he was so used to Harry's presence in his home already after not even three full weeks. Whatever it was or will be in the future, he reminded himself that he still had to guard his heart somewhat….

...

"Knock knock," Ginny leaned against the door frame of Hermione's office, smiling at the tired brunette. It was nearing nine in the evening and she was finally done with the paperwork and thought about stopping by.

Hermione sniffed and raised her head. "Is that sulphur?" she asked, her nose scrunching up a bit.

"Uhm yeah, my hair got a bit singed from a spell during apprehension," Ginny admitted, grimacing as she showed her the back strands and their blackened ends. "I guess the universe is telling me that it's time for a trim. Do you have more work or are you just about done for tonight?"

Hermione signed her name on the report and closed the file. "I don't think my brain can handle any more work tonight."

"That coming from you is rather scary," Ginny teased lightly, slipping her hands into the pockets of her low-riding washed out jeans. "Wanna grab a bite somewhere?"

Hermione packed her case and nodded. "I'm craving a good korma. Wanna get take away and eat it at mine? We can have a movie night."

"Sounds good," Ginny smiled, hoping it wasn't that obvious how much she was looking forward to spending more time with the brilliant witch.

The past two weeks have been a nightmare and a blessing all wrapped up in one. Andrea Dunn's case was solved and the copy cat, a muggle man in his thirties, was apprehended. The succubus however seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth. No more murders, bodies, sightings, nothing. Just silence. She was still out there but they had no way of finding her. Their visit to the club was also a bust. They only stayed for a couple of hours before getting out, the crowd thin and unappealing. Maybe Juicy was not a lead, but something in Ginny's gut was telling her that they were on a good track, just missing something glaringly obvious. Either way, the investigation was officially on hold because they had no way to track the perpetrator, and the muggle DS was only too happy to not have them around. Ginny personally thought they made him feel a bit on edge. They still had their phones and would be contacted immediately if there was another body that fit the pattern, but other than that, it was back to the problems and cases in the Wizarding world.

On the other hand, the blessing came in form of extensive research, investigation planning and just genuinely spending time with Hermione, both for work and for resting afterwards. They've spent more time together in the past two weeks than they have in the six months before that, and if Ginny was honest with herself, she loved it. Having Hermione so close, being able to follow each other's thought pattern and work without limitations was a novelty. They actually worked together as a team, in a way they haven't even worked at Hogwarts. Maybe it was due to they were older now, or just because spending so much time together made them even more comfortable with each other, Ginny couldn't tell. What she could tell was that she hoped they will work together like this in the future as well.

"Anyone home?" Hermione chuckled, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You're spacing out on me. That tired or am I boring you?" she smiled, locking the place up securely and buttoning up her coat against the chilly late November weather awaiting them outside.

"Just tired. Unauthorised magical duels, suicides, you name it. Well, you see the consequences anyway," she nodded towards the three bodies, all processed and ready to leave in the morning.

Hermione sighed beside her, their walk to the guest elevator mostly silent, only interrupted by the clank of the brunette's heels on the shiny floor. Once they were in the enclosed space of the elevator, she leaned against the back wall and looked at her friend. "Would you think me a horrible person if I wished for another body on my table?" she asked softly.

Ginny looked at her friend and contemplated her words, realising what she was talking about. "No," she said simply. "I know what you mean. As horrible as it sounds, if we don't have another victim with new leads, we won't be able to find the succubus. The chances of apprehending her otherwise are less than 10%," she said softly.

"It's been two weeks, Gin. I'm not sure we'll ever get a chance," Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, just resting before they had to step out into the chaos of evening London.

Ginny looked up at the numbers as they climbed the last two levels and appeared in the phone booth. "It's been bothering you, hasn't it?"

Hermione nodded and looped their arms together as they walked around the corner towards one of their favourite Indian restaurants. "I just wish we had answers for the friends and families of the four victims. Knowing who killed their loved ones helps them deal with the grief usually. Gives them a way to rationalise it, I think."

"I know," Ginny replied softly as she opened the door for the brunette. "But we can only work with what we have."

"But what if we're missing something?" Hermione asked, no longer sure whether it was such a good idea for her to be this involved with the investigative process. Sure, figuring out the cause of death, helping the investigators understand how the victims died, was a contribution. But this active investigation was much more difficult, despite having Ginny by her side.

Ginny stopped her before they got to the counter. "You need to let it go, Hermione. We can't solve every case," she implored softly, noticing the resentment for the difficult truth flashed in her friend's eyes before acceptance took over.

"I know, I just…wish things could be different," Hermione whispered.

Ginny just offered a small, supporting but humourless smile. "So do I, but wishing won't change the reality," she said softly before taking Hermione's hand and leading her to the counter where the menus sat. "Come on, let's get some food and try to relax for one evening. Tomorrow, we can go back to worrying about the world," she said resolutely and handed over one of the laminated menu cards.

They didn't have to wait long for their orders to be prepared and packed, appearing straight to Hermione's living room. The food was left under heating charms while Hermione popped into the shower and Ginny changed into the pair of shorts and loose t-shirt she kept for sleepovers in Hermione's bedroom drawer. Despite their professions, comedies and action films rarely helped any sort of relaxation so Ginny plucked out 'The Bone Collector' from Hermione's selection and popped the thin disc into the DVD player. It may have been ironic to some that they relaxed best while watching muggle detective and crime films, but it was their life, and somehow seeing the investigators get it right in the film was soothing. Remembering her singed hair, she went into the kitchen and stood above the bin, gathering the length of soft red hair and made a neat cut with a severing charm, watching as an inch or so fell down into the bin opening. She would have to get it properly cut tomorrow at some point, as she was not due on shift until late afternoon. Hermione came in, rubbing the last of the lotion into her arm and merely smiled at the choice of movie. They ate in silence while the opening credits and the story of Lincoln Rhyme's accident unfolded, the food disappearing quickly between the two of them.

Hermione waved the empty take out boxes into the trash and summoned a blanket, leaning down into a halfway reclining position on the couch, opening the blanket up for Ginny in silent invitation. The redhead accepted gratefully and leaned back against Hermione's front, contently settling into the film with the soft blanket keeping them warm and her friend's soft curves holding her weight from behind. Hermione curled an arm around her trim waist and breathed in the comforting scent of Ginny's jasmine shampoo, now that the singed ends were no longer marring it with the smell of sulphur. There was something about the way Ginny smelled that brought a sense of safety to Hermione.

Her senses have sharpened during the war due to necessity, and remained that way over the past years despite no imminent threat. And over the past couple of weeks when they worked so closely, and slept beside each other like this, Hermione realised that there was something about the way Ginny felt and smelled that gave her peace and a small sense of pleasure at the same time. Humans were social beings and just like any other person, Hermione had needs, those that were physical and those that were only satisfied by an emotional closeness with another human being. So naturally there have been a few dates and nights out in the past few years, but never anything serious. The way she felt so comfortable around Ginny however told her that there may be something different, special about their connection.

"Thank you.." she said softly. "For being there for me when I need it."

Ginny didn't even hesitate and shifted until their fingers were laced over her diaphragm. "I will always be here for you, Hermione," she said honestly, turning her head to meet her eyes.

The air between them seemed to still and yet crackle with a bit of magic at their closeness and Hermione realised there was merely a breath between them. She never quite noticed how inviting Ginny's lips looks, how soft and pink….

They were violently torn out of the moment by loud buzzing against a hard wooden surface and looked at the muggle mobile phone on the table. Ginny reached for it as she was the closest and picked up after looking at the unmistakeable caller ID. "DS Fines," she greeted neutrally.

"Miss Weasley, your presence is required immediately. We have another body…."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione thanked the cashier and hurried out, nearly bumping into Ginny when she turned the corner. They promised the DS to be there within twenty minutes and Ginny rushed into the shower to quickly freshen up while Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater hastily, running down to the 24-hour coffee shop to get them a quick caffeine fix while Ginny got ready, knowing they won't be going to sleep anytime soon.

"Ready?" Ginny asked as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist while the brunette held onto their cups tightly for the apparition.

They disappeared into the night with a soft crack, apparating behind a dumpster in a dirty backstreet behind a Chinese takeaway. Hermione handed over one of the double espressos and they headed down the tight space in between two brick buildings into a one way street, already cordoned off with three men guarding the tape and keeping the press at bay. Hermione whispered a quick notice-me-not spell over them both, preventing any of the flashing cameras getting a clear shot of their faces as they nodded to PC Jones in greeting and slipped under the tape towards the DS. His face was expressionless but Ginny noticed a twitch in his brow, the only thing giving away his probably frazzled state. Hermione watched the Crime Scene Examiners taking stock of evidence and asked for the Crime Scene Manager before excusing herself, leaving Ginny to speak with the DS.

"Why do you think this is one of our victims?" Ginny asked as she sipped on the strong dark roast, silently thanking Hermione for being an angel.

"Victim was identified as Jana Sevcova, daughter of a Czech shop owner not two blocks away. White female, 24 years old, cause of death unknown. I thought I would notify you so Miss Granger can perform the examination and see if there is any magical cause, as we agreed," he explained, looking over his shoulder covertly at the swarming press. "A two week silence and now this. If this is another of the victims, the media hype will start anew. This case needed to be solved yesterday," he muttered.

"You try catching a succubus," Ginny deadpanned, sparing him a brief glanced before her eyes returned to Hermione who was standing nearby in a heated conversation with the CSM. "Look, if this is another victim, we will have more leads. This would be a whole new deposition site, which gives us more opportunities for geographical profiling. You muggles do that, right?"

"Yes, we do. Do you think it will reveal a pattern?" he asked.

"Hard to tell. Succubi are unpredictable, all instinct. This could be a tactic to mislead us. It could be another copy cat, who knows," Ginny sighed and cradled the cup in her hands to warm them up. "The real question is, why did the perp take a two week break before killing again? We figure that out and we have a whole new puzzle to play with…" she mused. "Who found her? Do we have any witnesses?"

"It was actually PC Jones. She is off duty tonight, just returned from a holiday. Her apartment is nearby and she found the victim and called it in. She is listed in the log, unofficially of course, as the First Officer Attending, as she called it in and secured the primary cordon before we got here," the DS explained before nodding to the CSM who was motioning for him to step in. "Excuse me."

Ginny watched him go and headed for the cordon, and most importantly PC Jones, whom she only now noticed was in civilian clothing. "PC Jones, may I speak with you a moment?" she asked.

The woman's sharp gaze focused on her for a second before she motioned for a colleague to take her place on the perimeter and followed Ginny a little away from the gathering crowd. "You are miss Weasley, yes?" she asked, confirming that she remembered correctly.

"Yes. I need to ask you some questions as you were the one to find the victim," Ginny took out a small notebook and a muggle ballpoint pen from her pocket, something she grew a habit for carrying over the years.

"I already gave my full statement, it will be in the report," PC Jones crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the short redhead before her calmly.

Defensive, closed-off body language. Ginny noted it down. "And I would like to hear it myself. DS Fines stated that you were off duty tonight, and live nearby. How did you find the body?" she asked.

"This is a shortcut I take sometimes, through here and that back street to the main road. I was walking home after seeing my friends and saw a woman lying on the ground. I called to her, but there was no response. I did not move the body, merely checked for pulse but detected none. Then I called it in and established a cordon," she said succinctly. Ginny was not surprised that the PC carried a few things from her professional life in her shoulder bag when she went out to meet friends. Who wasn't paranoid these days?

"Did you catch sight of any other witnesses, or someone leaving the crime scene?" Ginny asked while she took notes and observed the woman before her.

"No, the street was empty. As you can see, it is badly lit, it doesn't encourage natural surveillance," the PC pointed to the solo lamp at the end of the street, far enough from the victim to barely cast any light on the body.

Ginny looked at the body once more and then at the PC. "So you were entering the street from that side?" she asked, pointing to the left opening of the street.

"Yes, that's right."

"And how did you notice the body when the street is barely illuminated?" Ginny asked lightly, observing the woman. Something didn't feel right to her.

PC Jones offered a wry smile. "I know the statistics. Young males between the age of 18 and 30 are the most likely category to be mugged or jumped on the street at night, not me. That doesn't mean I can't be careful as a woman, walking alone in the streets of London at night. My training has taught me to be observant and ever vigilant," she answered evenly.

Ginny nodded. Perfectly valid and practical for a young muggle woman to do that. Her gut was probably disagreeing with the coconut rice, not the PC's story. "Understandable. Thank you for your time, PC Jones," she shook the woman's hand and let her return to the cordon.

Maybe she was just reaching. Maybe this wasn't even one of their victims. This case was infuriatingly frustrating. But if this turned out to be a new lead, Kingsley will be on her ass like a german shepherd. DS Fines was not the only one under pressure to solve this and maintain cooperation between their worlds.

"Hey," Hermione jogged up to her, holding her coat close to her body in the cold night. "The DS said I have the examination room to myself, they're moving the body there right now. Wanna keep me company? We can fill each other in," she suggested, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Sure. Do we apparate?" Ginny asked.

Hermione however shook her head. "The crowd is growing, they are just trying to disperse it. The DS is giving us a ride."

Ginny nodded and followed her friend to the black car on the side, sending a last wishful thought towards Hermione's couch and how comfortable it was an hour ago before they had to leave, knowing they won't be returning to it before the sun rose….

 **3:57 AM**

Hermione looked at the DS tiredly. "Absolutely certain. Same residue is present in the sulci. Cause of death is magical, time of death puts her around half an hour before PC Jones reported finding her."

DS Fines nodded and closed the file. "So it begins again. Is there anything else, any other detail that could give us a lead?" he asked.

"Well, no more white nail polish chips in the underwear, but consensual sexual intercourse before death. DNA testing came up inconclusive in the previous cases but I sent a sample from this victim as per regulation, so we'll see," Hermione concluded, just wanting to get into bed now.

"Did you manage to get any more information on the victim?" Ginny asked the DS to get this over with for tonight. She spent the past few hours in the examination room with Hermione, talking the case through over again while Hermione carefully worked through the procedures, and watched the pain in Hermione's eyes grow, wondering whether it was one of her migraine attacks coming on. She knew when the brunette let the pain build up too much, it could take her a full day to recover from it and they couldn't afford that right now.

"It's all in here," the DS handed over a folder.

"Great. We'll take it with us and return it to you in the afternoon. We need to consider the case more carefully and inform my boss on the progress of the investigation," Ginny said and stood up to get their coats to get them out of there.

The DS looked a little surprised at their hasty exit but headed home himself, glad this night was over. Hermione felt the pulsing in her head intensify but held on, letting Ginny hold her close and apparate them back to her flat. She sat down heavily on the sofa and tilted her head back, letting the weight of her heavy curls rest on the back of the sofa to relieve some of the pain.

"Here. Drink up," Ginny pressed a cool vial to her lips and watched as Hermione gulped it down swiftly with a grimace. Migraine medicine smelled pretty nasty and she didn't want to imagine what it tasted like. "Let's get you to bed."

"Stay…we need to go over the files after we wake up," Hermione sighed a little as the medicine began to kick in and dull the ache.

Ginny just nodded and they quickly changed back into their pyjamas before casting a few heating charms around the bed to keep them warm. She turned on her side and switched of the light before settling down, pressing back into Hermione when she felt the brunette spoon her warmly.

"I set the alarm for eleven," she said softly, not wanting to hurt Hermione's already aching head.

"Make it ten," Hermione mumbled and smiled against Ginny's shoulder when she felt their hands lace together.

Ginny reset the alarm and sighed contently, falling asleep within moments to the feel and sound of soft, even breathing from her friend.

...

"I'm thinking a deep green," Harry said, looking over the colour palette he picked up in Bucharest earlier that day when he went food shopping.

"What kind of deep green?" Charlie asked softly, not wanting to wake up little Flori who was comfortably sleeping curled up on his nude chest where he lay in front of the fireplace.

Harry uncurled his legs and shuffled a bit closer so he could show him. "This one, 735," he pointed to a beautiful forest green. "For the trees. And a few highlights with 721 and 713," he pointed to two lighter greens that he could use to give the trees more life.

"That looks good. Do you have the colours for the pond and the sky picked out yet?" Charlie asked, loving the idea of a lovely forest scene painted on one of the walls in Flori's room. When Harry first suggested it during dinner yesterday, he could have smacked himself of not thinking about it earlier. Flori would stay in that room for years, and it should be a welcoming, warm space where she would feel comfortable. What could be more comforting than having a scene from the nature around them painted on the wall indoors as well? The only other option would be french windows on the back wall, but they didn't want to risk it. A window, yes. A whole glass wall, not safe enough at a dragon reserve.

"Yes, I have the list here, hold on," Harry shuffled through his notes until he found the blues. "Here, 682, that's the darkest blue, for the solids, but I'll be putting 643 and 607 in, for the ripples and little waves. And a few white highlights, so it looks a bit more alive. And here, 625 is fairly light but still vibrant enough for the skies. I'll paint in a couple of white fluffy clouds. And 136, a vibrant yellow for the sun. Kind of like kids cartoons, I know, but I thought it would be nice for a couple of years or so until she grows a bit and then you can just paint over it and make it something more appropriate for her. Maybe by that time, she will even communicate with you and tell you what she wants," he mused as he confirmed the colours and put the list all together. "So that is…ten different colours, including the white and black I'll need. They have a sale going on anyway. Did you think about what colour to go with for the guest room?"

Charlie nodded, smiling down at the sleeping baby girl, actually getting pretty excited about this little renovation when he saw Harry's enthusiasm. "I was thinking, since we'll be painting anyway, I might as well go big. The paint in my bedroom is old and truth be told, the cream or off-white or whatever you want to call it is getting on my nerves a bit. So we might as well get more paint and redo the whole cottage."

"You know I first thought that the inside walls were also made of wood, since the outside is wooden," Harry mused as he looked over the different palettes for inspiration.

"It's just an outer layer really, to keep the isolation better, and make the cottage a bit more sturdy. I didn't really do anything with it when I moved in, the walls were smooth and painted neutrally, which was good enough for me," he explained, picking up one of the pallets and pointing to a soft, soothing lavender. "What about this one for the guest room? It's gender neutral and I like lavender," he mused.

Harry looked at it, and noted down the number. "It's lovely. We can get two large cans and what is left over can be kept for colour reference for the future, or for little touch ups," he mused as he looked over all the other palettes. "What about your bedroom? Is there any colour you have a preference for, or something you definitely want to avoid?" he asked.

"Hmmm….nothing too vibrant or dark," Charlie said before realising that was not very specific.

Harry grinned cheekily. "Pink then, it would go well with your hair," he teased, chuckling when Charlie tried to reach far enough to tickle him but couldn't with Flori making a protesting sound at the movement.

"Why dear Harry, while I am most comfortable with my inner fluffiness, pink is stretching it too far," Charlie deadpanned and motioned at the glass of water out of his reach.

Harry put it close to his face and offered him the straw so he wouldn't have to move too much. "Blue then?" he suggested. "Not like baby blue or anything too bright, but a nice cool tone."

"Maybe, that's not a bad idea as long as it's not too close to grey. That would be dull."

"Dully noted," Harry chuckled and contemplated the assortment. "You know what, leave that till last? Let's focus on the rest."

Charlie nodded before looking around. "I don't know why but I've always wanted a warm yellow kitchen for some reason. But I don't know how that would work with the space being open."

"Simple," Harry plucked out the yellow palette again and pointed to a soft butter yellow. "You continue into the living room with something like this." he suggested. "And it would work well with the furniture you currently have, and the grey stone of the fireplace." he pointed out.

"I like that one. And that one for the kitchen," he pointed to a beautiful warm sunny yellow.

"That's 136, the one we have for Flori's wall sun. We'll get a large can of that then," Harry wrote it down, adding how much they would need as well. "Okay, do you want to take longer to think about the colour for your bedroom?"

Charlie shook his head, he wasn't that picky. "I like the idea of blue. Let me have a look at the palette again."

Harry held up the different light blues for Charlie to peruse and pointed out a couple that he liked the most himself. Charlie contemplated it before picking out a gentle cool blue that he thought would look best. "That's the one, I think."

Harry wrote it down and and summoned his calculator to get the total based on the prices in the brochure. "Here. That's counting in the sale discount as well," he showed Charlie the number, before adding it to the expected expenses they put together for the new furniture and little bits and pieces. "And here's the final total for the moment," Harry circled the last number and showed him.

Charlie whistled softly. "Thank Merlin I have savings," he chuckled.

"Would you allow me to chip in?" Harry asked when he saw the total. He could more than afford to get all of it but this wasn't his home, it was Charlie's, and he didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"Why would you, Harry? You're already doing so much just helping me put it all together, and offering to paint a beautiful wall for Flori," Charlie looked at him curiously. He made pretty good money at his position as a senior dragon handler, considering the dangers of the job and the commitment it took, which was visible on his very skin in the form of countless scars and several burns.

"I would be honoured if I could. I mean I am sleeping under your roof, paying no rent, and taking up space. Plus, it's…kind of nice to be a part of this," he admitted, hoping the light from the fire would not reveal his blush.

"You're always buying food and looking after Flori willingly and happily, that is more contribution than I ever expected really," Charlie smiled warmly. "But if you really want to, and it will make you feel good, I will accept a little bit of help in covering this," he offered.

Harry positively beamed, so excited for this project now. "Thanks," he leaned down and pecked Charlie's cheek happily before his brain caught up with him.

The redhead looked a bit surprised but returned his smile before suddenly wincing a little. "Bloody hell, not the claws, girl," he hissed and gently pried the claws out of his pectoral.

Flori whimpered a little and squirmed until Harry carefully picked her up and carried her to her crib, settling her into the fluffy warm blanket. "Sleep well, little one," he watched her snuggle in and smiled before looking over at Charlie who was still leisurely stretched out in front of the fireplace, arms folded comfortably behind his head, freckled skin taunt and inviting in the warm light cast by the fire. "Tea?" he asked, heading into the kitchen before Charlie even answered, surprised how tempted he was to curl up beside the man. That thought was happening more often, especially since the night when Charlie held him after his nightmare. Firm and strong, but gentle with a caring touch.

"Camomile please," Charlie called softly, not missing how fastidiously Harry avoided looking at him. There was a shyness about Harry, but not one caused by innocence. Harry was anything but. Maybe it was just the closeness living together pushed them into, but he was starting to feel an attraction growing between them more strongly with the passing days. There will be a time when he will make his move, Charlie thought to himself and closed his eyes contently once more. Soon.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sleep well, little lady," Harry whispered fondly as he settled Flori down for a nap and cast a muffliato and an alarm around her crib.

He checked on the lasagne and promptly turned the oven off, letting it keep the baked pasta dish warm while he waited for Charlie to come round for his lunch break. The kettle was nearly boiled for a fresh cup of tea when the door was thrown open and Salome stepped in, hunching over to catch her breath after the long run.

"What's wrong?" Harry dashed into the living room to see what was wrong with his friend.

"Charlie….accident…infirmary…" she managed to wheeze out.

Harry quickly pulled on his wellies and summoned a large thick sweater against the storm outside. "Look after Flori!" he called over his shoulder as he hurried out, hastily wrapping the sweater around himself as he ran for the newest brick building with a large red cross painted over the entrance.

He was soaked by the heavy rain by the time he fell in through the double doors and immediately looked around the large open space. Three neat, long rows of hospital beds cut through the room, one for each employee as the regulations stated. He tried to find Charlie but the only patients there were two of the young boys just starting out in the pens.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Alica bustled over, grabbed a clean towel from a nearby table and began towelling his soaking face and hair dry. She was a sturdy, slavic woman, the head nurse that helped Oscar run the place.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked anxiously, needing to know what happened to the man.

"Calm down, Harry. Here, put these on and follow me," she cleaned his boots with a quick spell before weaving through the maze of beds towards the far corner with a curtained-off area.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep his tone hushed to not disturb anyone.

"Salome brought him in half an hour ago. Third degree, full thickness burn on the side. We managed to get rid of the destroyed tissue and Oscar applied the flesh-grow salve, but he's in for a rough couple of weeks until the tissue grows back in solidly and the scarring process is finished," she showed Harry one of the charts she was carrying.

He quickly read over it and tried to calm his wildly beating heart. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had a scare like this, the depth of his own reaction surprising even to himself as they both finally slipped through the curtain and his eyes fell on the sweaty, sleeping form on the bed. The light sheet was pulled down to Charlie's waist and a wide, thick bandage ran from his hipbones up to his diaphragm, over most of his torso. He looked a bit muddy and dirty from the time outside with Salome but otherwise peaceful under the strong pain management.

"What can I do for him?" Harry asked, not even taking his eyes off the man.

Alica offered a small compassionate smile. "There's not much you can do, he'll be out of it for a few hours. We'll keep him pretty sedated for the first three days before we lower the dosage and let him stay up a bit while the tissue strengthens. I don't think there will be any complications with the healing, and Charlie is used to the hospital bed, so he's a good patient. The best you can do is prepare your home for when he gets back. He will stay here for a week, the rest is up to you to help him with."

"Of course, anything he'll need," Harry immediately agreed, stepping a bit closer to briefly squeeze the man's hand, a simple gesture of silent presence.

Alica observed the two for a moment, clearly seeing there was something between them but didn't comment. "I was just about to wash him actually. Wanna help?" she asked and Harry immediately nodded, shucking off his sweater onto the nearest chair so he had his hands free.

They worked silently, Harry cleaning up Charlie's top half and his hair while Alica worked from the hips down, getting the dirt and mud off his skin gently with wet cloths and disinfection for the smaller cuts and bruises. Harry helped levitate the man's still form while the nurse changed the sheets for fresh ones and handed over the vaseline lotion with a parting smile.

Harry took off the two rings he always wore from his travels and started working the smooth lotion into Charlie's skin, working carefully not to jostle him or the wound. "Can't stay out of trouble, can you?" he asked softly while he worked. "Flori will not be happy with you, you know. I'm not sure it's safe to bring her here with me, but I can ask Alica if she agrees for me to do that," he kept talking, knowing Charlie was out of it but feeling good for voicing his thoughts out loud. "And you better be more careful from now on. You have Flori to think about, she's family. And me. Because you gave me a right scare, you plonker," he sighed and closed the lid on the lotion, once he worked it into Charlie's muscled legs to keep the skin hydrated.

Alica stepped through again just as he was gathering his sweater. "You going?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Only for an hour. I need to eat and get Flori a babysitter. I'll be back to sit with him."

"He won't wake up until later tonight most likely," Alica shook her head.

"I don't care. I'll be back," he said simply before walking away, disposing of the boot sleeves and heading back out into the storm.

...

Hermione hummed, feeling warm and content even if still tired, wondering what woke her up. She shifted and realised there was a heavy weight on top of her chest, preventing her from going too far. She blinked her eyes open slowly and realised they must have shifted during the night, as Ginny was now comfortably sleeping snuggled into her chest, the soft blaring of the alarm clock clearly lost to her deep sleep. Hermione reached up and killed the noise off, rubbing her eyes tiredly. They could both probably use a few more hours of sleep but duty called and they better get started. She shifted a little, trying to move Ginny without waking her so she could get started on breakfast but Ginny's hand suddenly tightened on her ribs and she stilled.

"Don't even think about it…too comfy…" Ginny mumbled, nuzzling into the valley between Hermione's soft breasts with a hum.

"Let me get up, you can sleep in a bit longer while I make breakfast," Hermione said gently and rubbed Ginny's arm lightly to get her to shift.

"Stay a bit longer.." Ginny said stubbornly and lifted her head sleepily, her hair all over the place in a tangled mess. She was bloody adorable.

Hermione chuckled and carefully tucked a stray lock behind the redhead's ear. "We need to get up, you know it as well as I do," she coaxed, smiling when Ginny nuzzled into her touch, still lacking a mental filter in the morning.

"Five more minutes," Ginny said stubbornly and twined their legs together, pressing closer into the brunette.

Hermione finally capitulated on any form of movement and lay back down, running her fingers through the mass of red hair, untangling it slowly one strand at a time as she rested her eyes for five more minutes. She felt Ginny shift a little and stilled when warm fingers slipped beneath the bottom edge of her sleeping top to hold onto her hip, gooseflesh rising along her body at the hint of intimacy in the touch. Ginny's thumb swirled slowly over her hip bone in small circles restlessly, the rest of her body perfectly relaxed and still. A shudder rippled through Hermione's spine but she resumed untangling the red hair slowly, keeping herself in check, reminding herself that this was just Ginny's morning lack of filter. That thought flew right out of her head when she felt the thumb nail lightly scrape over the length of her hip bone dip, a soft gasp escaping her lips before she could catch it.

Ginny lifted her head once more, her eyes sharp and focused as ever, meeting Hermione's half-lidded gaze. "Want me to stop?" she asked softly, scraping the soft skin once more with her nail lightly.

Hermione shook her head slowly and her breathing picked up a little as the redhead leaned closer, their morning breath mingling. There was something familiar about this situation, the many mornings they woke up together as friends and saw each other in much worse states, so it was no bother. Never before however did she feel like she was teetering at the edge of a precipice. If they took this last step, they won't be able to take it back and they would always be more than best of friends. Ginny was clearly considering it as well as she paused for a moment, just looking at her intently.

She could clearly see the wheels turning in Hermione's mind but so far hasn't been rejected and maybe it was time to make the beautiful brunette stop thinking altogether. Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, she leaned down the last little inch and connected their lips in a gentle kiss, feeling Hermione sigh contently beneath her. Encouraged by the positive response, she pressed in a little closer, her hand tightening on Hermione's hip, holding onto her as their lips returned for a more eager kiss.

Hermione's hold on Ginny's hair tightened a little as she pulled the redhead closer, bending her knee slightly to let their bodies align closer as lips parted for a more intimate kiss. She gasped in pleasure when she felt an agile tongue swipe over the sensitive roof of her mouth and subconsciously arched into the redhead a little. One of her hands slipped under Ginny's large tee to pull her closer, the warm touch eliciting a pleased hum from the woman above her.

They parted after a few long moments of intimate kisses, just looking at each other as their breathing returned to its regular pace. Ginny's cheeks were flushed in pleasure and Hermione reached up to caress one gently, feeling the warmth of the soft freckled skin. Ginny turned her head and kissed her palm before shifting and standing out of the bed, offering Hermione a hand up. She took it and they headed for the kitchen to make breakfast in silence, fingers laces comfortably. There was no need for words, they knew each other well enough by now to be sure that they were both on the same page but there was no time to get into it right now. Work and their duty to this investigation were calling and they needed their focus to solve this nightmare of a case.

...

 **11.24 PM Romania**

Harry rubbed his face tiredly, closing the book he had been trying to focus on ever since he got comfortable in the transfigured armchair ten hours ago. Charlie was still out for the count, his brow sweating heavily with fever while his body worked hard to heal and the potions worked their magic. Both Oscar and Alica came round to check on him and get him some more cool water to keep Charlie comfortable while he healed. Harry set the book aside and curled his legs up onto the soft cushion, getting comfortable for a small nap. He barely closed his eyes however when soft rustling of sheets could be heard.

He was out of his armchair within the second and leaning above Charlie's head, picking up the soft flannel to sooth his burning forehead. "Shh it's alright."

Charlie's eyelids flickered briefly and he groaned in pain, his eyes opening a little to reveal an unfocused gaze. "H..Ha-rry.." he rasped, throat completely parched from sleep and disuse.

"I'm here," he said gently, supporting his neck and helping him take a sip of water, pressing the button at the side of the bed to call for Nia who was on the night shift. "Does it hurt?" he asked, watching as the redhead nodded briefly, his face scrunching up in a grimace. "It's alright, you won't feel a thing in a moment," he promised, squeezing the man's hand.

He felt the weak squeeze back and gently wiped his forehead once more as Nia slipped in through the curtain, carrying a small tray with a potion and a syringe just in case. "How bad is it?" she asked, checking his heart rate and looking at Harry while she silently counted in her head.

"He just woke up, it looks like it hurts a lot," Harry said softly, pressing the flannel to the man's neck and chest to cool him off better.

"i'll give him the same dose as the last, he'll be out till the morning," Nia said calmly and tried to coax Charlie into drinking the potion but it was fruitless, so she just injected it straight into the vein. "You should go get your rest as well, Harry," she added, looking at the tired young man. All of the medical staff have met him and looked forward to possibly working with him in the future. He was clearly very bright and a had a sunny disposition that would fit in well with the rest of the staff and their patients, human and dragon the like.

"Not a chance," Harry said simply, picking up a towel to dry the man off.

"And if I order you as the person responsible for Charlie's rest to leave?" she asked, sensing she already knew the answer anyway.

Harry set the towel down and looked at her with a small, humourless smile. "Not a chance," he repeated simply, knowing she meant well but not really caring beyond Charlie's comfort for the moment.

Nia sighed and collected the tray, pausing once more at the curtain. "Will you at least eat?"

Harry scrunched up his nose. "I'm not really hungry,"

"Come on, I have a small pot of greek yoghurt. Don't make me hook you up on a muggle I.V. Because I will if I'm forced to," she said with a frown but clearly teasing.

Harry offered a more honest smile and finally relented. "One yoghurt."

"That's all I ask," she winked and disappeared, the small pot and a tea spoon appearing on the bedside table a minute later.

Harry ate it quickly and mechanically, barely tasting the thing before curling up again to rest his eyes for a moment when Charlie's breathing evened out once more.

...

 **11.43 PM England**

"Okay, and the last one?" Ginny asked, carefully marking the fourth victim's deposition site on the map.

Hermione searched for the address before pointing the tiny street out on the map. "Right here. And we really should mark the location of that Juicy club as well. Savannah Jordan, flatmate of the latest victim said they both frequented the club. It's our only lead so far," she sighed, sitting back on her heels to relieve some of the ache in her lower back from being bent over the case files for the better part of the day and evening.

Ginny marked it out and connected the dots in a radius, getting the ruler and marking out distance from Juicy to each of the deposition sites with a pencil. Typing in the distances into Google maps and comparing them to the map, she marked them down and compared them against each other. "All deposition sites are within a three mile radius of the club," she said, showing the results to the brunette.

Hermione looked at the shortest and it turned out to be the latest victim. "Can you show me the epicentre? Juicy as the middle point, and circle from the point of the latest deposition site, so 1.8 miles," she pointed out the number.

Ginny typed it into the calculator and converted it according to the map scale, marking a few points before picking up the drawing compass and making an exact circle. "What are you thinking?" she asked, noticing Hermione's close observation of everything that was within the smaller circle.

"You know when I told Fines that a forensic psychologist won't be necessary for this case?" she asked, registering the small nod in her peripheral vision while she continued to observe the street names. "I might have been wrong."

"How come?" Ginny asked, looking at the map, trying to see what Hermione was seeing.

"Well, let's say we've established Juicy being the hunting grounds. Considering how close the deposition sites are, what does it tell you?" she asked, lifting her gaze up to the redhead.

Ginny frowned in concentration before looking at the map once more and suddenly realising what she was seeing. "A deposition site is a place that the perpetrator must have a good knowledge of, to be able to get in, dump the body, and get out as quickly as possible without any witnesses," remembering something like that from one of the muggle investigations textbooks they read in training. In the wizarding world, it was a little bit easier to get rid of a body or dump it somewhere, with different masking and cloaking spells that prevented from identification. It was however true that in more than 50% of her cases, the deposition site for a homicide was known to the perp.

"Precisely. So there might be a good chance that the succubus is living somewhere within the closest area, or just outside the circle. She would have at least some knowledge of the streets and would know how to navigate them," Hermione extended.

"And she would be aware of natural surveillance, places that were badly lit and attracted very few people to walk by. The river bank is perfect if you think about it, easy to hide behind pillars and not be overheard due to the water. And the last deposition site, minimal lighting, one-way street, uninviting back street shortcut."

"I think we should walk the perimeter of the circle, mark the possible place where the succubus could be living and consult with someone who knows the area well," Hermione suggested, knowing they had a lot of ground to cover.

"PC Jones," Ginny suddenly said, reaching for her notebook and leafing through it to the relevant page. "I spoke to her yesterday while you were talking to the guy in the sexy white suit," she teased.

Hermione snorted. "That was the CSM, and she is a woman actually," she corrected.

Ginny shrugged. "Well I couldn't tell really, the suit isn't exactly very revealing," she said before finding the right page. "She said she was only passing through the one-way street because it was a shortcut to her flat, which is…here," she pointed out on the map. Barely in the circle, but still within the bound. "I bet she knows the area, she could give us some ideas for the flats that are easies to rent and disappear in for someone like a succubus."

"That's actually a great plan. And I suggest another trip to the club. Maybe we just caught a wrong crowd. Tomorrow is a Friday, it would be good to check it out in full weekend swing," Hermione suggested.

Ginny nodded and marked it down to their agenda. "We'll clear the details tomorrow. Bed time," she closed her pen and stretched with a soft groan in her seat, her body protesting the position she had been in for too long.

Hermione reached up and rubbed her shoulders soothingly, gentle fingers pressing into the knots and alleviating the tension in the muscles. "Are you staying?" she asked softly as she moved up to rub the tension out of the redhead's neck.

"Can I?" Ginny asked, too tired to floo and enjoying Hermione's company way too much.

"Of course you can," Hermione said easily and stood up, remaining still while the pins and needles rushed over her legs before helping Ginny get up as well.

"I'll have to borrow a sleep shirt though, spilled coffee on mine this morning," Ginny reminded her.

Hermione paused beside the bed and looked at her for a moment before pulling the sweater over her head, revealing an intricate cream lace bralette. "Do you insist on wearing one?" she asked softly, reaching for the button of her slacks.

Ginny couldn't help her gaze traveling over the soft curves revealed once the high-waisted formal trousers were taken off and shook her head. "Not necessarily..."

"Good," was all Hermione said before slipping under the duvet, waiting for the redhead to join her.

And Ginny couldn't do so fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow," Harry said gently, pecking Flori's little snout affectionately. She whimpered a little sadly, nuzzling into him as if trying to persuade Harry to take her with him. Harry sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry baby girl, I can't. Alica said it was a no-no. And you like Salome, don't you? She will play with you as much as you'd like while Harry stays with daddy," he cooed, rubbing the soft scales between her wings comfortingly.

Salome ran a hand through her ruffled hair as she looked at the heart-broken dragon. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault. If Charlie hadn't jumped in front of me-"

"Then you would be hurt," Harry finished for her, long having learnt that blaming oneself for a selfless act from another person was not good for the heart or mind. "You're his dear friend, of course he protected you. Really, Salome, let it go. You're great for helping look after Flori for us."

"It's the least I can do really," she set her empty cup down and stepped closer, taking Flori from him to try and settle her down.

Flori protested, whimpering when she saw Harry's sad smile and flapped her wings a little as if trying to get back to him. Harry sent her one last air kiss and headed back for the infirmary. Charlie had slept through the night, and woke up very briefly in a cold sweat around six. They gave him some more pain medication and ever since then he's been sleeping again. Harry knew he had to see Flori who was probably distressed at not seeing either of them, and took the chance to quickly shower and pack a few things for the infirmary stay, for Charlie and himself as well. He tried to stay as long with Flori as possible but it was nearing noon and Charlie would most likely wake up soon again, so he had to go.

The armchair was just where he had left it, and Charlie remained unmoving as rivulets of sweat ran down his neck into the pillow. Harry set the bag down and rolled up his sleeves, pulling out a fresh pair of comfortable boxers for the man. He hadn't even been to Charlie's bedroom before now, but necessity called for the lack of privacy and still would once the dragon handler returned home to finish his convalescence.

Alica came in through the curtain and offered a cheery smile. "Hey, you're back."

Harry nodded and set the bottle of his own verbena lotion down on the table next to the fresh boxers, hoping the little comforts would make it easier for Charlie. "Did you bring some water?" he asked, readying a clean flannel.

Alica set down the large jug on the table and nodded. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Harry offered a small smile and watched her pour the water out into the basins, one with soap, the other left clear for washing the suds off.

They worked quietly, same as the previous day, Harry relying on Alica to cover the bottom half where he felt would be too far for him to cross as a barrier. He knew it would be necessary in the week when Charlie was home as he would still be unable to bathe or shower, but at least he was getting used to it slowly by starting at the top. Alica left the sheet folded neatly over Charlie's hips and Harry levitated him up so she could change bedsheets and pillows for fresh ones, before lowering him back down gently. He handed over the clean pair of boxers and turned away towards the basin to wash his hands while Alica cleaned up the last bits and pulled the fresh boxers on for Charlie.

"All done. I see you have your own lotion but keep the vaseline for any particularly dry spots. Don't forget, roll him onto his side once you're done. And if you need anything or if he wakes me, just push the button and I'll be with you right away," she promised, squeezing his shoulder gently in silent support.

Harry nodded in gratitude and set about moisturising Charlie's skin, hoping he wouldn't sweat it off too soon. He was just finishing up with Charlie's hand when he felt the thick fingers twitch in his grasp and curl around his own slender ones, squeezing weakly. He looked up and was met by Charlie's hazy gaze.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked softly, gently separating their hands so he could help the man take a long sip from the water.

"Hurts…but I'll live.." Charlie managed, laying his palm down in an open invitation.

Harry took it fully this time and clasped their hands, sitting a little on the side of the bed beside the man's hip. "I should get Alica, she'll get you another potion."

Charlie shook his head a bit. "Flori…"

"She's fine, I just saw her. She misses her daddy," he offered a little smile.

Charlie nodded and managed a small, pained smile in return. Harry couldn't bare it and pressed the button, wanting the dragon handler to get his rest without the pain.

"Thank you.." Charlie whispered.

"Don't worry, Alica will be here soon," Harry encouraged, squeezing his hand.

"No," Charlie shook his head. "Thank you," he said, giving the words a different meaning. His gratitude, for Harry staying by his side.

The young man didn't get a chance to reply however as Alica bustled in and swiftly administered the pain medication, watching as Charlie fell asleep within moments. Harry realised their hands were still twined and stood up, retreating back to the armchair before Alica could notice. Why he felt like he wanted to keep the gesture to himself, Harry wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was the way Charlie said those last three words, a meaning behind them that they haven't quite acknowledged yet.

"Light reading?" Alica teased as she noticed the three thick textbooks.

"I might as well learn something," Harry shrugged and reached into one of the back pockets of the bag, pulling out a photo of little Flori in her cot, one he snapped a day after she came to live with them. He could clearly see her beautiful eyes blinking up at the magical camera before she trilled, the sound lost to the picture, but the gentle vibration of her tiny wings revealing the sentiment nonetheless. He set it down on the table for Charlie to maybe look at when he was a bit more responsive.

Alica didn't comment, just watched him unobtrusively for a moment while she checked Charlie's heart rate and put the results into his charts. She set a banana and a yoghurt on the bedside table for Harry to eat before disappearing once more, hoping that he would take the invitation and eat something.

The textbook was neat, font very readable and organised in understandable sentences. Even the paragraphs were well spaced around the illustrations. Yes, a very pretty book. Shame he couldn't bloody focus on it and actually read it… Harry snapped it closed irritably and set it aside, shrugging out of the hoodie he grabbed from the sofa on his way out after the shower. Only now did he realise as he draped it around his curled up form that it was too humongous to be one of his. His fingers tightened their grip on the worn, grey cotton and he wrapped it tighter around himself. His head was a mess, rationality mixing with emotions and he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. His body thankfully made one good decision for him and he fell into a sound sleep, absolutely exhausted after not sleeping a wink over the past two days. Maybe the world will be a bit more bearable in the morning….

...

The club was hot and filled nearly to full capacity, a complete turn-about from their last visit. They put away their IDs and with a last quick look split their way, Ginny heading for the bar and Hermione around the crowded dance floor, looking for a little corner or a free table anywhere. She managed to snag one and cast a quick wandless cleaning charm on the surface before sitting up on one of the high stools.

Ginny joined her a moment later with two cans of Redbull, handing one over and jumping up into her seat. "Anything yet?" she asked, her voice drowned out by the music but the hand-gesture was enough to give away what it was she wanted to know.

Hermione shook hear head and took a long sip of her drink, shrugging out of her jacket and shrinking it into the pocket of her tight jeans. Ginny tapped her hand and motioned around the perimeter, getting a nod from the brunette to head out and wander about. Alone at the table, Hermione pretended to be bored while covertly scanning the room and shaking her head at invitations to dance from several ladies. A movement in her peripheral view caught her attention and she turned around only to see PC Jones in a short blue dress coming over with a smile, motioning to the chair beside her.

Hermione smiled and pulled it out for her before shaking her hand and leaning closer. "PC Jones, didn't think we would meet here," she offered over the loud music, catching a whiff of a delicate, spicy perfume.

"Aurelia," the beautiful woman corrected and sipped on her own colourful cocktail. "And I did not take you for someone who would come into a club like this," her neat dark brow raised in enquiry.

"I like good music and a crowd. There's something about clubs that enhances one's senses," Hermione mused, taking another sip of the sweet energy drink.

Aurelia nodded in agreement. "This place is not so bad. Apart from the bathrooms. If you can avoid them, do so," her nose wrinkled a little.

Hermione chuckled. "Thanks for the tip."

PC Jones nodded and shifted, looking around for what Hermione assumed was someone to dance with. "You alone here?" she finally asked.

Hermione shook her head. "My colleague is just at the bar," she said, despite not seeing Ginny anywhere nearby. She must be on the other side of the crowd, still looking around.

Aurelia nodded and suddenly shifted, drawing Hermione's attention. She pulled what looked to be a smartphone out of her clutch and quickly checked it before leaning into Hermione's space again. "It's the boss. We have another body," she said somberly.

Hermione cursed under her breath. Clearly they were late to arrive at the club and the victim was already long gone along with the perp. "Let me find my colleague, we can head out now."

Aurelia shook her head. "No time. The body is in danger of contamination. We have to move now. Text her," she suggested as stood fluidly.

Hermione followed despite her better instinct, and decided to text Ginny once outside the club. They left through the back smoking area and headed down the street to where Hermione assumed Aurelia had a car or possibly knew a taxi lane. She swiftly pulled out her phone and began typing a text to Ginny, managing to send it off a mere moment before a sharp pain ran through her body and she knew no more of the world.

...

"Harry…" the call was soft and raspy but did the trick anyway. Harry's vivid eyes snapped open nearly instantly and he unwrapped himself from his little cocoon, before heading for the bed where Charlie was looking at him quietly.

He could see the dark circles underneath Harry's eyes, and the way the lithe body protested sitting and sleeping in an armchair for hours at a time when the young man stepped closer, movements a little bit stiff.

"Morning…" Harry said softly, pouring them both a cup of water and helping Charlie drink first before downing his own, followed by another. He could feel his very being soaking up the liquid thirstily and remembered he should eat something as well. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Manageable," Charlie replied, offering a small smile.

Harry nodded and picked up the flannel, walking around the bed to gently wash Charlie's back to refresh him and make sure the sheets were still good. "Alright, I'm gonna help you roll on your back. Ready?" he asked, placing his hands over Charlie's pectoral and shoulder blade.

Charlie gritted his teeth and breathed through the brief movement before settling back against the pillow much better. The medication was slowly leaving his body and he felt much more alert than before. He wasn't quite sure how long he's been out for but by the throbbing in his side, long enough to get down from the searing agony he remembered after pushing Salome out of the way. Harry came back into view, sleeves pushed up and flannel ready, the first touches of the cool water heavenly on his skin.

Harry offered a smile and noticed that the fever was finally subsiding, Charlie's body cooling off slowly. "You're healing well, at least that's what Alica says. Do you want me to call her? Do you need more pain meds?" he asked, not quite sure what to do as this was the longest Charlie's been awake since the accident.

"I'm fine…no need to fuss…" Charlie offered reassuringly, closing his eyes when Harry began washing his face.

It was quick work but Harry took his time, seeing how it made Charlie very comfortable. Once all clean, Charlie reached up and grasped Harry's wrist, pulling it up to his lips. He kissed Harry's palm in silent gratitude for the care he was showing him, hearing the soft catch in Harry's breathing. Their eyes met and held for a moment before the young man gave into the wish for reassuring closeness and sat down on the bed beside Charlie's hips, careful not to jostle him. Charlie nuzzled his cheek into the slightly callused but soft hand, looking up questioningly when he heard a soft chuckle.

"Tickles. You need a shave," Harry explained, his thumb lightly mapping out the arch of a shapely yet bruised cheekbone.

Charlie was one of those people who were friendly and comfortable in the sense that if they both ended up in the kitchen or on the couch, they didn't mind a bit of a squeeze, the occasional bump of bodies, or brush of shoulders and fingers. They were both tactile people and over the past weeks grew very comfortable living around each other. But this, this was a purposeful touch fuelled by the simple desire to feel the other's physical presence just that bit closer. And Harry realised that he was actually alright with that.

"Thank you for taking care of me and staying with me. You didn't have to…" Charlie said softly.

"I wanted to," Harry admitted, words just as soft. "I nearly had a heart-attack when Salome told me you were injured."

"I didn't mean to give you a scare. With the nature of this job, I'm kind of used to staying here from time to time," he offered, knowing that he was bloody lucky unlike some of his colleagues. He had all of his limbs and only a few scars and burns. Bar the lack of feeling in two of his fingers from nerve damage, and a slightly worsened hearing in his left ear, he was in excellent condition after ten years of working with dragons.

Harry sat quietly for a moment, just looking into those soft blue eyes and sighed. "I guess I'll have to get used to it too…" Charlie took a deep breath at the admission and was about to ask what exactly Harry meant, but the young man continued. "Flori though, if she wasn't so bloody heart-broken, she would be so pissed you'd be missing a finger," Harry said sternly and released the man's cheek before getting up and heading for the yoghurt Alica left on the table for him.

"I'll talk Alica into letting Flori visit," Charlie said tiredly, seeing their moment was broken. This was not the time or place to be discussing such matters anyway.

"Good," Harry pressed the button and called for the bubbly nurse who gave Charlie a much lower dose of the pain medication and a soothing sleeping draught for his body to rest.

"Sleep well…" were the last words he heard before oblivion took him once more.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! And there we have it ladies and gentlemen, gentle ladies and lady-like men. Those of you who found it rather obvious that PC Jones is somehow responsible, of course you did. Those who had their suspicions, well done. And those who thought it too obvious to be actually the answer, good thinking but the simple answer is indeed sometimes the most true. Thank you as always for your wonderful support and taking the time to read and review!**

 **WARNING! **

**Next chapter will be posted TOMORROW and may be TRIGGERING for some individuals. It will contain sexual advances carried out WITHOUT CONSENT. It will not be too explicit in terms of graphics, HOWEVER it will be rather emotionally taxing. I would know, I was exhausted by the end of the chapter myself. So please, take this into consideration, and if you wish to skip it, do so. There will be no Charlie/Harry in the next chapter, so those of you who are not interested in the Hermione/Ginny plotline, you will not be missing anything out if you skip. I will post another warning at the beginning of the next chapter, but I am giving you a fair warning one day in advance.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING!**

 **This chapter contains non-consensual sexual advances. They are not graphic in nature, however very much emotionally intense. There is NO Harry/Charlie plot in this chapter, so if you wish to skip it, go right ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Ginny pushed through the mass of bodies and looked towards their table, freezing when she saw the abandoned drinks and empty seats. Next to their two cans of energy drinks stood a cocktail glass and she quickly picked it up and sniffed the sweet liquid, her nose wrinkling in disgust. She could however not detect any alcoholic undertone in the scent and took a quick sip of the liquid just to taste it. Orange juice and grenadine, a mocktail. Someone must have come up to Hermione and join her for a while. Where was the elusive brunette now though? Her eyes quickly scanned the dance floo but couldn't see through the thick of the crowd. A couple pressed through the narrow space right behind her, revealing a darkened corner, perfect to take advantage of for cover. She pressed her back against the wall and cast a soft spell to reveal Hermione's magical signature if it was present. She noticed a faint trail but no concrete glow amongst the crow.

Shit.

Hermione was gone.

The vibration of the mobile phone in her pocket made her jump slightly and Ginny swiftly wrestled it out of the pocket confines, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the sender. The actual message however made her frown in confusion.

 _Heading out with PC, body found on river bank, cross-contamination possible. Call DS. x_

It was clearly written in a great hurry and if the body of the victim was in danger of environmental cross-contamination, Ginny could understand why Hermione rushed off. PC, Police Constable. Heading out with PC, which PC? Was someone sent here to pick Hermione up? Why didn't they pick her up as well? The DS knew they had to all work together, he wouldn't have done it this way. What PC?

Her mind was rushing endlessly, trying to figure out the contents of the text while she pushed her way out. Slipping her jacket on swiftly while her thumb pressed the call button, she finally took a lungful of fresh air and looked around to see any signs of which way Hermione might have gone. Was this the right exit? Probably not, she mused, wading through the smoking crowd and finding an empty spot a little away from the loud groups of partygoers.

Voicemail.

Not even one ring.

Straight into voicemail.

Hermione never turned the phone off, and it was fully charged before they left for the club. The feeling in her gut worsened. She dialled another number and waited impatiently.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

"Hello?" a raspy male voice sounded in her ear.

"DS Fines, Ginny Weasley. Where is the location of the new body? My colleague left ahead but did not leave precise instructions," Ginny asked immediately, wanting to get to Hermione's side and make sure she was alright.

"What new body?" the DS asked confused, quickly sitting up in his bed and checking all his other phones for any messages. Nothing.

"The new body. A PC picked up my colleague in my absence to take her to the newest deposition site," Ginny said patiently, but inwardly sensed something was incredibly wrong with this situation.

A momentary silence followed on the line before the DS continued. "This must be some sort of a mistake. There is no body, I have not been notified of any new victims and no PC was sent to retrieve you."

Ginny shuddered, the realisation of what was going on finally settling in. Hermione left with someone who was pretending to be a PC, under false pretences, or actually was one and wished her harm. She could be in trouble. "Why would anyone try to lure her out under false pretences?" she asked out loud.

On the other side of the line, Robert Fines merely rubbed his sleepy face tiredly. This did not make sense. Unless…. "It must have been someone your colleague knew, someone who would be able to get her to come with them. But maybe we are over-reacting, it could be just a misunderstanding."

Ginny's lips thinned in displeasure. This was not a coincidence, her instincts were telling her otherwise and she always trusted them. Hermione wouldn't trust a random stranger coming to her and saying they were a PC. Maybe they had a convincing uniform? No, that wasn't it, she would have noticed someone in a uniform sticking out like a sore thumb. Which meant it had to be someone whom Hermione recognised... possibly involved in the investigation? She inhaled sharply when she realised what was going on. Hermione could die if she didn't get to her quickly enough. And she would need a whole team on this, but not the muggle one. "Of course, most likely just a coincidence. I'll try her phone again. Sorry for waking you," she said simply and disconnected the call.

She needed to get to Hermione NOW. But first, she needed her boys to have her back.

...

The first thing Hermione was aware of was the dull but persistent pain pulsing all over the back of her head and spreading quickly to her temples. Awareness rushed to the forefront of her mind and she remembered exiting the club…with Aurelia…texting someone…Ginny! She needed to get to Ginny. Something was wrong.

"Good, you're awake," the usually smooth voice was ringing in her ears as she struggled to open her eyes properly.

She felt a soft touch on her cheek and turned away from it, groaning in pain when the sudden movement caused the ache in her head to worsen.

Aurelia tutted at her pained grimace. "Come now, no need to be pouty. Here, drink this for the pain," she pressed a vial to Hermione's lips.

The brunette suddenly lurched forward despite the great effort it took, and knocked the vial out of the PC's hand, hearing the loud clanking noise of the unbreakable glass rolling away from her. No carpet then… She barely had time to process the thought and find her balance when a sharp slap met her cheek and she toppled off a chair onto the hard concrete floor. Fuck, that hurt. But now she at least knew Aurelia Jones was dangerous, she was in a large space since the slap echoed, she was tied but not immobile, and there was no carpet. Combined with the scent of damp concrete and metal, her sluggish brain told her that they were in an industrial location. She also knew that her shoulder was dislocated from the angle of her rough landing, she will have a nasty bruise on her cheek, and her head was about to bloody explode which explained the struggle to look around and focus her vision.

Aurelia snarled in displeasure. This was not how it was supposed to be. She could sense the brunette the moment they first met. Magical aura, magical blood, and a powerful libido. She needed to have this one. But that redhead kept hovering around her at all times, so now was finally her one chance to get this woman before disappearing out of London. This was not the way to go about it though. She needed to induce arousal and passion, not more pain. Her instincts were telling her to get down on her knees and just hold the brunette close while she sucked the life force out of her. But the hunt would be lacking and disappointing in that case.

She wanted more from this one.

Much more.

And she would have it.

Repressing the most base of her instincts, she pulled the struggling woman back into her seat and summoned another vial from her clutch. "Look, it's just a pain potion. Smell it. I know you're very clever," she crooned, holding the vial close to Hermione's nose.

Hermione slumped against the back rest and tried to gather herself. The concussion was not helping her focus but she registered the words and took a deep sniff of the liquid. A basic but moderately powerful pain reliever. She needed this. She needed her wits about herself if she was to escape this situation. Nodding lightly, she let the beautiful woman pour it down her throat, giving it a minute to fully register within her system. Her shoulder was still aching but the ache in her head was minimal and Hermione could finally properly open her eyes.

How could they have been so blind? A beautiful woman with South American roots. She was a part of the investigation, following their every move and knowing what she could afford to do to keep them in the dark. And Ginny had mentioned something about the PC just returning from a holiday. The two week break from killing. It all made perfect sense, but she still had questions. That's it, talk, stall her.

"Why, Aurelia?" she asked softly, looking the woman in the eyes and trying to portray pain of betrayal in her gaze.

The beautiful woman observed her for a long moment before a dangerous smile slowly stretched her lips. "That is not how we play, Hermione," she said in a soothing, husky voice.

"Play? What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked instead, gnawing at her bottom lip and an overtly unconscious gesture of unease. She knew the succubus could smell her pheromones, the underlying fear and adrenaline in her blood, so the act would be a good accompaniment. Psychology, she needed to give it a go despite the usual rules not applying. Stall, damn it, stall. And Ginny better find her soon.

Aurelia tutted and shook her head. "You're good, I'll give you that. But you don't fool me, Hermione Granger. You're too intelligent. Too logical to be this coy. Stop trying to play a game you can't win," she said firmly.

Hermione looked at her intently as she weighed her option with haste and tried to calm her wildly beating heart. Okay, go along with it and play by the perp's rules. The victim act clearly didn't work, she needed to do this differently. "Very well," she finally said and raised a brow as she leaned back against the chair a bit more confidently and crossed her unbound legs. Huh, left unbound to be easily spread for the intercourse and feeding. Great. Take advantage of it, she thought to herself. She gathered herself and looked Aurelia directly in the eyes. "I know your modus operandi, I know what will happen to me. But humour me a little with an explanation? A chat. One woman to another, the beautiful succubus to the currently helpless witch?" she offered a light smile.

Aurelia seemed to contemplate her for a moment before pulling up a chair and sitting across from her, her dark eyes roaming Hermione's form while she answered. "Well, I guess we have some time," she said nonchalantly.

Covert seduction, appealing to the perp's sexual nature. Bingo. Okay, now she just needed to keep it up as long as possible. Hermione noticed the intensity of the gaze roaming her body. Her jeans were admittedly tight and hugged her curves with very little space to spare, her tank top short, revealing soft moisturised skin and hugging her chest much tighter than anything else she owned. Ginny and herself had both dressed to blend in with the crowd. Now, she could use this to her advantage and divert attention long enough for someone to find her.

She focused her gaze once more and offered a small smile. "Well, I guess I could flatter you and congratulate you on avoiding us so skilfully. But you know just how brilliant you are," she stated almost matter-of-factly, but could see the succubus swell just a little bit at the praise. "What interests me is why you killed them. They were all such beautiful women, smooth, eager for a touch… You could have kept them."

She had to suppress her gag reflex at such words leaving her mouth. Never did she speak about victims this way. Never. The victims were the ones often analysed, prodded, criticised, their lives turned upside-down for the purposes of an investigation. They deserved respect, and not unkind words after being taken from this world way before their natural years. To hear such words coming out of her own mouth shook her somewhat, but she needed to remain calm and collected. The succubus wanted her this way, she needed to maintain the collected and slightly seductive facade.

Aurelia thought about her enquiry, head tilting slightly in thought. "I won't deny that, they were beautiful and could be fun to keep around. But impractical. They would vaguely remember my face after the feeding, I can't afford for that to happen. I wanted to settle down here. The muggle police are useless, they would never have caught me. Then YOU had to show up," she said a bit more sharply, clearly in displeasure.

Hermione chuckled softly, catching her by surprise. Good, keep her on her toes. "Rainy London? With your heritage and beauty, you would be much more suitable for a grander and warmer city. Paris, the city of lovers maybe? Or Barcelona, city of art and passion?"

Aurelia once again purred a little at the praise, despite trying not to show it. Hermione was starting to understand the dynamics. They were intellectual equals despite the natural succubus instincts permeating Aurelia's behaviour. She actually enjoyed someone like Hermione, her equal but soon to be victim, not resisting but actually understanding her motives. This was playing into Hermione's cards and giving Ginny more time to find her.

"I'm considering Paris next. I'm only 60 in my years, still far too young to really settle down," Aurelia mused. She clearly loved the sound of her own voice…

Hermione filed the information for later nonetheless. 60 years in succubus count was like being barely 17 in human years, which meant Aurelia was being reckless on purpose. Succubus only killed accidentally during feeding in the first decade of their succubus inheritance. Aurelia was a little bit more aged, she knew precisely what she was doing. Her previous words of calculated witness disposal only made it more clear what Hermione was dealing with. A magical, incredibly dangerous and highly functioning version of a sociopath.

Dammit. She needed to stay one step ahead.

"Yes, that makes sense," Hermione mused with her, internally trying to keep this going as long as she could. Ginny had to be able to locate her magical signature, surely it won't be too long. "Well, my next question is, why me? You could have taken my colleague instead," she said in a most intrigued tone.

Aurelia however smirked and shook her head. "She's pretty, and I can see why you would ask. Her pheromones rise incredibly whenever she's around you. She's your type, isn't she?" she asked, now curious herself about the witch she had at her mercy.

Hermione actually took a moment to consider that seriously before shaking her head. "I don't think I have a type. Ginny is different, we have known each other for a long time. I guess sometimes relationships shift in nature," she replied honestly, seeing the succubus picked up on it in her tone. Yes, the little glint in Aurelia's dark eyes. This was not only amusing but made her even more curious. Good. Honesty was the best policy it seemed. And so the stalling continues….

"Well, as I said, we agree on the fact that she's pretty, but far too…angular for me. There is a slight curve to her body but she lacks the fullness I prefer. You, on the other hand…" she positively purred, her eyes roaming over Hermione's thick thighs and the wonderful swell of her hips.

A long-fingered hand caressed over the brunette's knee and it took everything within her to keep from flinching at the sudden sensual touch. Hermione's body was once again picking up in heart rate and adrenaline influx. She could feel her muscles tensing in automatic self-defence, locking her legs just as they were crossed, and preparing for a fight. She will not go down easy.

Aurelia was clearly tired of talking and her hands caressed the length of Hermione's thighs to loosen the tightly locked muscles so she could get between them. Hermione was not budging still, keeping her legs crossed tightly. Realistically however, she knew it was only a matter of time. Muscles would tire from the strain of keeping so tightly flexed, her body would begin to react to the sensual touch. She didn't want this, didn't want this woman touching her so intimately. But it's been far too long, and with the recent closeness she shared with Ginny, Hermione was perfectly ready to admit she was sexually frustrated. Her last partner was Merlin-knows how long ago, and only having shared some kisses and cuddles with Ginny was not helping the situation. That was the root of her worry. Despite in no way consenting to the succubus' touch, her body might very well betray her. Pleasure was pleasure. Chemical reactions, neurological response, base instinct. And succubi had the power to make it pleasurable whether you wanted to or not.

She registered a growl of frustration and looked up at Aurelia, seeing her frown. She gasped when her thighs were finally pried apart and the zipper of her jeans was lowered in no time. "Please don't…" she breathed out softly. It was a hollow plea, the only plea she would allow herself to voice to the hungry creature before her. It fell on deaf ears anyway, she knew, and instead struggled physically to show her just how much she wanted the succubus to stop touching her.

All for nothing.

The ropes around her wrists were too tight, her two wands have been confiscated, and she didn't have the energy to summon them in the middle of a physical fight. Where the fuck was Ginny?

"Well isn't this a surprise.." Aurelia purred as she felt the lace of Hermione's thong dampen under the persistent touch of her skilled rubbing.

Despite the lingering pain, the fear, the concussion, and the exhausting fighting, her body was soaking up the succubus' pheromones and reacting to the pleasurable touch. Hermione tried to wriggle out of her hold but the succubus had plenty of hidden strength, holding her in a part-way decline atop the chair, right where she wanted her. It was just as Hermione feared. Fear was an interesting thing. It led to a complete shut down of the digestive system for instance, as the blood shifted instinctively to support the body in fleeing or fighting the threat. Her body should not be reacting to the sexual stimulus either and yet it was, adding to the adrenaline already coursing through her. This and dozens of other thoughts were monopolising her mind, fighting to be processed, to help her get out of this situation, but as clinical and calm as she was two minutes ago, her mind and body were both freaking out now, her world spiralling out of control.

Nononononononodon't-

...

Ginny watched the woman she loved like a hawk, only two feet of space separating them. It all happened so fast, and they had feared for the worst but were thankfully just in time. After gathering her team, they located Hermione and surrounded the industrial building on the outskirts of the city, near Heathrow. Her blood ran cold when they barged in and found Hermione struggling weakly against a hand pressed down her panties, clearly in pain and panic as Aurelia pressed her body into responsiveness. The succubus put up quite a lot of struggle, and one of Ginny's colleagues was injured as they fired spells left and right to put her down as swiftly as possible. Thankfully the magical cage they transported prisoners in was conjured up in no time, and they all took great satisfaction at seeing the creature subdued and glaring at them from within her magical cell.

Hermione was a mess. Quickly taken to Mungo's, she was put to sleep and treated for her injuries, the concussion quite serious apparently. The healer in charge of her well-being told Ginny he was surprised Hermione was even awake when they found her. That was six hours ago and Ginny hasn't shifted once in the hard hospital chair by Hermione's bed. The brunette remained unresponsive, her body taking its time to heal, and her mind most likely trying to process the events of the night.

"How is she?"

Ginny winced, completely caught off guard and turned to look at Kingsley who came in Merlin knows when. "Resting," she said simply, knowing she had duties and a final report to write but couldn't bring herself to move from Hermione's side.

Kingsley nodded and his gaze shifted to his Auror star. "I need to you come in for a couple of hours. We'll make it as quick as possible but it has to be done. The healer said she will most likely sleep well into the afternoon."

Ginny sighed and stood up, stretching her tired and sore muscles. She's been up for over 24 hours and her body and brain were protesting vehemently. "I want someone outside her room," she said firmly.

"Andrew is standing guard. He agreed to stay as long as you need him to," Kingsley offered and wrapped a comforting, fatherly arm around her shoulders.

Ginny leaned into him for a moment and let the man lead her out of the hospital and back into work. It was just for a few hours, she would see Hermione soon again. Or so she thought...


	12. Chapter 12

"Fuck it, I give up," Harry growled and slammed the door, walking briskly along the edge of the forest, and breathing heavily to calm himself down.

Everything was fine, they were getting things sorted around the cottage, and Charlie was finally healing well and resting at home. And then they just have to go and start arguing about…what was it they were arguing about again? He couldn't even think straight, so frustrated and tired that his brain refused to cooperate. So instead of thinking, he let his feet carry him up the hill on the northern side of the reserve, appreciative of the exercise despite the slight burn in his calf muscles at the sharp incline.

He reached a clearing and plopped down onto the hard, cold ground, knowing he shouldn't sit on the solid soil for too long. Winter was knocking on the door and they were to have snow in a few days, it wouldn't do to freeze his ass off. Christmas was two and a half weeks away and he still hasn't replied to the letter Molly sent them to ask if they were coming home. His training was slow these days as he tried to cram in study in between care for Charlie and little Flori, and he felt like his world was spinning a bit over the past two weeks... They really should be grateful. Charlie was healing very well with the aid of potions, salves, and plenty of rest. The only problem was that the active man was not used to just lounging around and doing nothing for more than a few hours, maybe a day. With being cooped up inside with someone constantly hovering around him and pushing his physical therapy, it was no wonder he was a very cranky dragon tamer.

Harry knew the angry teenager that he was once would have thrown in the towel after a couple of days. The years of traveling and learning have been good for him thought, and he felt he possessed the patience necessary for correct bedside manner as a healer. Whether to a human or a dragon. That was until today when he finally just lost it and told Charlie to go….do pleasurable things to himself in very unpleasant words…. Oh who was he kidding. He told Charlie to go fuck himself after the dragon tamer growled at him one time too many. It was not enough that Harry had a headache ever since the moment he opened his eyes for the day, Charlie just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today and hasn't said one kind word since the morning.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finding his centre quietly and letting the breath out again. He needed to get back, apologise, and give Charlie some space until the physical therapy in the late afternoon while staying close enough to make sure he was alright. Charlie was honestly trying and making a good progress. He was nearly good to walk on his own but standing for too long was a bit of a strain still, and bending over caused a dull ache at the injured side. Alica was however confident that he would be fit for work come Monday. All the more reason for Harry to make sure Charlie was well enough because the redhead was stubborn, and if the mediwitch said that he can go to work come Monday, he will.

Damn, he was going to clean up the kitchen after making lunch for Flori before the argument. He needed to get back and sort it out before he had no time for it... The little dragon had grown a couple of inches and was doing progressively well, with baby food now being introduced into her diet alongside the medicine. Harry made it himself, cooked meats and vegetables blended finely, always giving her a few spoons until she was happy to eat half a small bowl and growing more used to it by day. Maybe she yet had a chance of growing a bit beyond their expectations, or so he hoped. Wrapping the thick, woollen sweater around himself more tightly, he jogged down the hill before heading back to the cabin, breaking into a run when he noticed Flori outside, looking around and calling for him.

"Baby! You can't be outside!" he said in distress and picked her up off the cold ground, instantly swaddling her into his chest, feeling her belly was a little cold from the ground.

She trilled weakly against his chest, tired from climbing up to the window to escape out and find her other human. Her humans were loud and angry, and she was afraid they would leave her alone.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have left. Everything will be fine though, I've got you," Harry cooed as he swiftly got her inside, closed the slightly open window she had escaped through, and flicked his wand at the fireplace. The fire roared large and bright and he quickly kicked off his boots, before carrying Flori over and sitting as close as he dared to get her warm as quickly as possibly. "There now, all nice and warm. You have to promise me that you won't do that again thought," he said a bit more sternly, making sure she knew what he was referring to. "No leaving the house without daddy or Harry. Understood?"

She lowered her little head and made a small, sad but affirmative sound. Harry instantly pulled her close and pressed a couple of kisses to her soft, scaled head. "Good girl. We're just very worried about you, you need to stay warm. Okay, baby girl?" he cooed again and smiled lovingly when she trilled happily at being swaddled in the love and warmth of her human again.

"I'm sorry."

Harry stiffened a little, not counting on the fact that Charlie would be out of bed immediately. He turned to look at him however, taking in the sorrowful expression on the usually content, cleanly-shaved face. The dragon tamer was wearing only a pair of boxers, the easiest for comfort and access to his healing injury for checking on progress. And something Harry grew to view both with a clinical eye, and occasionally appreciatively when he allowed himself to feast his eyes on the impressive physique of the second Weasley son. Right now though, Charlie looked tired and was leaning against the door frame for support as he watched them, awaiting a response from the young man who had come to mean quite a bit to him over the past weeks.

Harry shook his head. "I shouldn't have said…that. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have lost my patience," he admitted with a sigh and held Flori closer for comfort.

"Not your fault, I was being a brat. I took out my frustrations on you, when you've done so much for me, for us," he nodded to Flori who was watching them both curiously. "So, can you forgive me?" he asked.

Harry stood, careful not to jostle the baby girl in his arms. "If you can forgive me."

Charlie offered a small smile. "Deal."

"You should get back to bed. I know you're getting tired of it but after last night's bout of insomnia, you should get some rest," Harry suggested, stepping closer with the intent to usher him into the bedroom.

Charlie however reached around him and pulled their bodies close with a large, warm hand on the small of Harry's back. "Take a nap with me. You've been taking care of both of us without getting proper rest. A couple of hours at least," he said softly, bringing them once more into that slightly intimate zone. Since the hints and small affections shown in the hospital right after the man's injury, they had little time to address the changes in their relationship; pain, exhaustion, and frustration preventing them from getting anywhere.

Harry's shoulders instantly relaxed a little, glad the fight was over, pent up emotions spent, and Charlie's warmth so comforting like nothing else he'd felt in a while. "I wish. I have to clean up and settle Flori."

Charlie chuckled softly. "She's out of it," he nodded down to the baby girl who indeed knew not of the world around her by the soft sleepy sounds escaping her.

"Poor thing," Harry sighed. "The little trip outside must have tired her out. Nearly had another heart-arrest in two weeks. You two are so not good for my heart," he said with a hint of teasing, a small spark of mischief brightening his tired eyes for a moment.

Charlie just shook his head and walked him backwards to the large bed. "Rest with me."

Harry fidgeted a little, looking at the bed and trying to figure out how to rest without jostling Flori and injuring Charlie's side. He slowly managed to slip the sweater off and tightened it around Flori to keep her nice and warm, settling her on one of the pillows. "I don't think it's the best idea. I could hurt your side or roll over onto her.." he said a little worriedly despite the bed already calling to him with its comfortable softness. Blessed be whoever invented memory-foam mattresses….

Charlie would however have none of it and lied down on his good side, pulling Harry along with him and holding him close, the strong forearm around Harry's flat belly clearly brokering no argument. He sighed and relaxed back into the heat of Charlie's body, letting the redhead spoon him comfortably. He shuddered a little at the tickling warm breath that caressed his neck before turning his head slightly to look at the man behind him. "Just a small nap."

"Hmmm…" Charlie hummed noncommittally. "Rest."

"Hold me tight, I don't want to roll over or squirm too much." he mumbled, eyes closing on him. He felt the arm tightening around him, and the warmth of Charlie's body and soft blanket surround him, calling him into the land of dreams.

"I won't let you go. Sleep.." Charlie said softly and pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek before they fell into a comfortable nap.

...

"Madame?" Luke asked hesitantly, noticing she was off in her world again. It was something that happened often after she returned from the private investigation with Auror Weasley. He wasn't necessarily worried, knowing Madame Granger was probably the strongest and most rational person he knew, but her continued lack of focus was starting to make him reconsider that assessment.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, focusing her gaze and setting down the pen she has been holding for Merlin knows how long without making a mark on her notes.

"I got a memo from the DMLE," he said, stepping into her office and handing it over. "And I'm done with clean up. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" he asked, observing her closely. Yes, she looked a bit tired, but he himself was exhausted so that wasn't necessarily something out of the ordinary. So many bodies and only so many hours in a day...

Hermione took it and nodded with a small smile. "Why don't you head home then. I'll close up here and see you tomorrow."

Luke paused, looking at her for a moment silently. "Uhm…it's Saturday tomorrow, Madame," he said gently.

Hermione shook her head and looked into the open diary by her side, noticing that it was Friday today indeed. "Oh right, of course. I'll see you on Monday then, and send my regards to your fiancée," she offered another tight, small smile.

Luke nodded and paused in the doorframe. "Madam Granger, if I may?" he asked, waiting before he had her attention and nod of encouragement. "It may sound unprofessional but I'm starting to worry for you," he admitted.

Hermione looked at him surprised. "Worry? Whatever for?"

"You seem distant, Madame. Not that it affects your work, I wouldn't dare say that. But I can tell something is wrong," Luke said, not sure if he was crossing a boundary or not.

Hermione observed him for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just been a long week," she finally said, trying to tell herself that as well.

Luke shook his head, not accepting the explanation. "I know I'm just your assistant and you wouldn't tell me if something was wrong, but I am sure you have friends who are worried as well, and would listen if you wanted to talk to them," he said, ducking his head a bit, aware that he was definitely crossing a boundary right now.

Hermione however found herself strangely warmed by his words and leaned back in her seat with a soft sigh. "Thank you, Luke. I'll consider it," she finally said and watched as he turned away. "And know that you are more than just my assistant. You've become a friend, and once you complete your degree and we are academically on a more even footing, I will be happy to acknowledge it publicly. Until then, for professional reasons…" she left the sentence hanging, knowing the young man would understand.

Luke's smile was brilliant at being acknowledged by his personal hero in such a way, and he bowed his head slightly in respect at her professionalism before finally heading home.

Hermione looked down at the finished report, remembering she needed to sign it and quickly wrote her name with a flourish, closing the file and setting it on the finished pile. The last week has been…challenging. Yes, that would sum it up the best. She was very much nearly the victim of a serial killer magical creature, just because it was good sport. She had to testify a few days ago in front of a full Wizengamot about the investigation and then her kidnapping, reliving the events minute by minute in her mind as the veritaserum forced the answers out of her. She watched the beautiful woman in the magical cage subdued and drugged up to keep her contained, paraded in front of the judges like an attraction in a zoo. What were they all but animals in their very base? What separated them from that creature in the cage? Nature versus nature, or so it seemed. They all had instincts, needs, desires…. and yet some of them ended up murderers. What was it that made them all so unique in the end?

She shook her head and swiftly stood up, gathering her things. When she was getting philosophical, it was time to go and have something strong to drink. Her mind was dealing with the consequences of her kidnapping in its own way, mostly through swiftly processing it through the facts of the encounter and shoving it in the back of her mind, letting the emotional impact simmer in there before it was time to deal with it properly and let it settle. Her mind was vast enough to prioritise her thoughts and there was never a time when she was more grateful for it. Shrugging on her warm coat, she stepped around the table to get to the door, pausing in step when she noticed Ginny standing silently, leaning against the doorframe and watching her.

Truth be told, she had been evading the redhead over the past week, not ready to see her or talk to her, letting Luke handle communication with the DMLE. Shit, the memo. She should have read it and get out of here sooner. Now there was no escape and she had to face this.

"Hey.." Ginny broke the silence between them softly, wincing a little at how loud it suddenly sounded even to her own ears.

"Hey," Hermione replied in kind, leaning a bit against her table for support.

She had woken up alone in the hospital and refused to stay, knowing she could very well nurse a simple concussion at home as long as there was no danger of a hematoma developing. The healer let her know she should be fine but wasn't happy that she was leaving. Like she cared. The guard outside her door was swiftly dismissed and she spent the rest of her weekend locked up in her flat, floo disconnected, door locked, and wards erected against anyone and everyone. And come Monday morning, she was back to work, knowing there was no use being at home when she was fine and there was work to be done. The dance of dodging and running was getting tiring and she knew they had to talk at some point to figure out what to do now, but she had hoped for another week maybe. Never one to run from problems before, this was definitely a first and it certainly looked like she was crappy at it. Seeing Ginny's worried face now though made her feel a tad guilty, knowing her friend was as uncertain about this as she herself was.

"How are you?" Ginny asked after a moment of trying to figure out how to go about this.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'm well, no need to worry. Just tired, long day. Was just heading home."

Ginny nodded and thought about what to say next, wondering whether she should give Hermione more space as that seemed to be what she wanted. Could she be this patient though? Hermione observed as the woman she considered her best friend, and lately someone much more important, stood before her quietly. She could see the hesitation, the worry, the stress of trying to do what was right for her in Ginny's face and at that moment something shifted inside her. Ginny looked up when she saw Hermione come closer and closed her eyes with a content smile, her arms wrapping around the brunette's soft curves when she felt her initiate a hug. Merlin did she need this. She just held onto Hermione for a long moment, breathing her in and feeling her close. Only now did she know that her friend was okay. Not happy and perfectly fine just yet, but okay. And that was what mattered.

"I missed you.." She whispered, feeling Hermione's arms tighten around her.

"I just needed to breathe for a bit," Hermione replied softly, knowing Ginny understood why.

The Auror just nodded and pulled away a fraction to look into her eyes. "Are we good?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. Were they good? Could they possibly start a personal relationship while working together? Was it wise to be in a relationship for either of them considering their schedules, stresses, and professional deformations? Would they be accepted by the Weasley family? Merlin knew and only time will tell, but they were both realists and aware of all of the potential problem. And there was probably no better way to start a relationship that without rosy lenses. "Yes, I think we're good. Dinner?" she asked, her belly rumbling hungrily.

"Chinese, my treat," Ginny grinned, easing back into their usual dynamics.

Hermione picked up her briefcase. "You spoil me," she replied in a teasing tone and slipped her hand around the gallantly offered elbow.

"I haven't even started yet," Ginny winked and led the way towards the muggle Central London exit.

Turns out it wasn't that difficult after all...


	13. Chapter 13

"Shhh…I know, baby girl….I know it hurts. Just try to rest…" Harry tried to soothe, wandering around the living room which was as always the warmest in the house.

Flori was wrapped up in an oil-soaked muslin cloth and held closely to his chest, whimpering in pain as her body wished to grow but could not anymore. Charlie had warned him that there would be days like these but this was the first time they were actually experiencing it. It started three days ago after she a nap, just when Harry was sitting by the fireplace and having a chat with Hermione over the open floo network. They were looking forward to seeing the family for the traditional Yuletide celebrations Molly and Arthur hosted every year on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. It started as a mild stiffness in her wing muscles at the shoulders, and spread through her body like wildfire.

And for the past three days she has been crying and whimpering in pain, refusing anything but small sips of water which Harry mixed with nutrient potions to give her body at least some strength to deal with this. It broke his heart. Every cry, every whimper, every look of those big, beautiful eyes asking him silently why it hurt. And Harry was nearly in tears himself, spending every moment with her, day and night. Charlie would have been by his side but as it was before Christmas, the reserve unfortunately faced a high security breach risk from poachers hoping to enrich the black market with valuable dragon parts. They were out day and night for calls around the perimeter, and as he was at a senior position, Charlie led one of the teams that split its time between the nursery and checking on some of the females still guarding their eggs. It was madness, neither of them has slept in three days and tomorrow was Christmas eve, with no hope of it being spent with the rest of their family. If he could have one wish, just one wish for Christmas, he would want to spend it in peace with Charlie and Flori, all of them healthy and well. That was all he wanted…

He looked down, realising Flori has stopped whimpering and sighed in relief when he saw she has fallen asleep. Finally, thank Merlin. He didn't want to let her go but maybe allowing her to spread out in her cot would be good for her… Making up his mind he headed for Flori's room, settling her carefully in her cot and making sure she was under alarm and safety charms before looking around. It took them two weeks in between Charlie's recovery and Harry's apprenticeship in the infirmary, but the cabin was finally more spacious and much brighter with the new paint. It took him another week or so to finish the large wall-painting of the forest scene they had agreed upon, using the soothing activity when he couldn't sleep or needed a break from studying.

They had very little time to actually spend longer than a few moments together over the past weeks, both exhausted from their straining schedules. Charlie however was very supportive, making sure they were both taking care of Flori so they could focus on their work and she would never suffer their absence, and gladly did the housework when Harry was slammed with studies and his practical exams. His first set of exams was the day before Flori took a turn for the worse and he passed with good marks, but there were still areas he needed to improve, suturing especially for when magical healing was not an option. There were so many things they had to sort out, including his further stay, a proper schedule for his studies in the coming months, and most of all their relationship.

Whatever that was currently…

Nearly two months of getting to know each other, becoming closer, sharing a living space and their lives…but since that one afternoon when Charlie held him while he slept, they haven't shared any kind of closeness beyond a quick good night wish with a small kiss on the cheek. Harry felt ready to finally have a steady partner, a home, and he knew that he wanted to do that with Charlie. Or at least give it a try and see if they could actually make it work full time, both 100 percent in.

He looked around at the mess and sighed, knowing there was nothing for it. Nappies and toys scattered, the living room was a complete mess, and the kitchen even worse. Grateful for magic, he flicked his wand at the two front rooms to clean themselves up as he went to tend to Flori's room and things, putting them away quietly and by hand to not wake her up with magic. Two hours later, he was seated on the sofa with a fresh cup of tea, the sun just setting on the horizon, and Flori still thankfully asleep. This was the longest she has slept in the last three days and he was eternally grateful that her aching body was getting some rest. The front door opened, letting in a strong gust of icy air before Charlie pushed it back firmly and at least attempted to close the door somewhat quietly.

"You're home early.." Harry waved at him from the sofa tiredly, shuffling up to get the dragon tamer a cup of tea. Before he could get anywhere near the kitchen, firm arms pulled him close and with a squeak of surprise he was being carried back to the sofa. "Char!"

"Hush, I'll have a sip of yours. Just sit with me for a bit," Charlie offered a small smile, the dark bags under his eyes only rivalled by Harry's.

Harry got comfortable in his lap with no further objections and reached up to just hold the man close. Charlie's arms wrapped around him tightly and they sat quietly for a while, soaking up each other's warmth and presence.

"How is she?" he asked into Harry's hair, breathing in the now familiar scent of the young man. It was funny how his cabin used to smell of nothing but dried herbs, as he couldn't really smell himself. Now it smelled of herbs and cooking, but most of all of Harry and Flori. Flori…poor baby girl…

"Still in pain," Harry sighed. "I did everything I could. Potions, massage, oils…everything. I don't know what else to do.."

Charlie shook his head sorrowfully. "There is nothing else for it, we just have to wait it out. Her body either gets better or she looses the battle," he said softly, knowing that the chance of them loosing her was still high at this age, considering her body was supposed to grow the most in the first two years of her development. If her tiny body couldn't take it, there was nothing they could do.

Harry was silent for a moment, not even wanting to think about the possibility of loosing Flori so soon after she entered his life. "Her getting better would be the best Christmas present…" he whispered.

"I know, love," Charlie answered gently and held him closer, not even thinking about what he was saying.

Harry noticed though and smiled a little, lifting his head to look at the redhead. "Can I sleep with you tonight? My room is a mess and I'll probably have nightmares from being too tired if I sleep alone," he admitted.

"Sure you can," Charlie leaned down to peck his cheek but Harry turned his head at the last moment, wanting to feel closer.

Their lips met for the first time, only briefly and sweetly, finally getting them over the already crooked line that remained between close friends and hopeful lovers. Harry leaned in and their lips met again, this time more firmly and with purpose, wanting to show Charlie he was sure this was what he wanted to share with him. The dam was broken and the redhead hoisted him up a bit until Harry squirmed around and straddled his lap. Lips parted and their kiss deepened with passion and joy at finally feeling each other like this; hearts, bodies, and minds in perfect alignment.

Harry's breath hitched when he felt those large, callused hands squeeze his thighs appreciatively just under the roundness of his cheeks. "Can we…" he asked against Charlie's lips, rubbing their hips more firmly together and eliciting a groan from the dragon tamer.

"What if Flori wakes up?" he breathed, trying to keep his brain functioning when all his body wanted to do was take Harry right then and there.

"Cross that bridge when we get that. We'll have to be quick," Harry said with a hint of impatience as he finally managed to shrug off his heavy sweater and feel more of the man's warmth. "Next time we can go slow, but right now I just want to feel you…" he didn't even finish the sentence properly, connecting their lips in a needy kiss.

They were exhausted after the last few days, both physically and emotionally, and all the pent up need for comfort and closeness needed some form of releasing. Charlie didn't question him any further, merely flicked his wand at the floo to disconnect it while he could still think somewhat clearly, and began tugging on Harry's shirt. The bedroom proved to be too far and they ended up on the thankfully soft rug in front of the fireplace instead, the blazing fire adding to the heat of their aroused bodies.

Harry pulled him down for another kiss, letting the redhead settle between his spread thighs. Their bodies rubbed together pleasurably, forcing sounds of pleasure from them both as they grew impatient to feel the other. Charlie reached out blindly for his discarded wand and cast the necessary charms, feeling Harry arch beneath him as the magic hit his body. Next time, Charlie promised himself. Next time he will take however long he pleased to prepare his lover the proper way, something he enjoyed doing to see the pleasure in a partner.

Knowing he was well slicked and loosened by the charms, Harry wrapped his legs around the dragon tamer and lifted his hips to better align their bodies. He cupped Charlie's cheek as they allowed themselves a moment and paused for a beat, sharing an affectionate look and a tender kiss before Charlie was pressing inside him inch by torturous inch. Harry's back bowed in pleasure when they were finally joined, gasping at the dull ache of the stretched muscles accommodating his lover's girth. Charlie had to grit his teeth and remained still just a moment until they both adjusted, the tight heat surrounding him absolutely incredible.

"Hold me.." Harry panted softly and held tightly onto the man he had fallen in love with so naturally.

Charlie's powerful arms wrapped around his bowed back securely and with a quick arch of his hips, he deliver the first of many pointed thrusts inside the young man who held his heart. They knew they had little time, but their bodies wouldn't have last long either way. It was too much and not enough at the same time as their bodies joined over and over in a passionate dance of lovers. Harry's breath was forced out of his lungs when Charlie shifted his angle just right and without any warning he was clutching onto the slick, freckled shoulders as his body tightened and quaked with the intense release. Charlie's hips stuttered at the sudden grip on his body and it only took one more snap of his hips before he followed with a deep satisfied groan, spilling inside his lover and drawing a small whimper from him.

Harry tightened the hold of his legs around Charlie's waist, and the dragon tamer didn't disappoint when he gently separated their hips but otherwise didn't move. He caressed the length of Harry's trim waist, their skin slick and cheeks rosy from the exertion of their love making. "Does this mean you'll stay?" Charlie asked against Harry's lips between languid kisses.

Harry chuckled. "I would say that I will if you have me, but you just did," he said cheekily, squealing a bit when Charlie tickled his side. Charlie smiled at the cheek but sobered quickly, still expecting his answer. And Harry didn't hesitate in giving it to him. "Yes, I want to stay. As long as you'll have me or as long as we both want to do this," he motioned between them.

"Are you sure your feet won't get the traveler's itch?" Charlie asked cautiously. He would be disappointed if Harry decided that he wanted to keep wandering around the globe. It would however be much worse if he later found out that he kept Harry here instead of letting him do his heart's desire, and their relationship grew bitter with regret and resentment as a result of it.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I ever want to stop learning and traveling. We can always go on holidays. It doesn't even have to be far, just somewhere new to enjoy," he said hopefully. Hermione learned about the world through books and her own means, but traveling and discovering things he had no idea about before were his way of learning what life had to offer. "But at the same time…I feel like I'm home. This," he rubbed Charlie's chest to specify the two of them, "this feels like home," he added softly.

It meant a lot to hear those words from Harry, knowing he considered very few places a true home. "You know me by now, and what I have to offer. Will this be enough for you?"

Harry looked around the warm, currently slightly messy household, and couldn't help but smile. "Yes. More than enough. I've always wanted someone I can consider a partner, to take care of and be taken care of by. Someone I know I can trust and lean on, and who can receive the same care in return. And someone to love. A family of my own…" he admitted. It wasn't a sore spot anymore but having a family to call his own made him feel like he found the things that made it worth having fought Voldemort all those years over and over. Peace, love, and a home.

"You make a great mum," Charlie winked, wanting to keep that smile on his lover's face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you're making fun of, it won't work. Mums are awesome, and scary. Look at yours," he grinned, seeing Charlie shudder.

"Okay, can we not talk about my mother when we are naked?" he grimaced a little, shifting to rest on his side more comfortably.

Harry grinned and reached up to caress Charlie's stubbled cheek, his smile softening. "Think we can make it work?"

Charlie nodded. "I have no doubt. I don't believe in coincidences, and the fact that you came into my life at the same time that Flori did tells me that we were meant to be a family. And we already make it work if you think about it," he reminded. All the restless nights, taking care of each other, sharing responsibilities… it really has been only a couple of months but their lives have taken a 180 degree turn from the moment their life paths crossed. And he wouldn't have it any other way. "I want you to stay as long as you want to be here, with me, and with Flori," he added, wanting Harry to hear the words he already knew anyway.

Harry pulled him down for a deep, affectionate kiss and was just about to suggest a shower when the alarm tingled, letting them know that Flori was awake.

"I'll go check on her, you start the shower," Charlie squeezed his hip and quickly pulled his boxers on before hurrying to Flori's room.

Harry gathered himself and headed for the bathroom. Yes, life was good.

...

Ginny groaned, woken by the storm raging outside. Of course, bloody typical for London. White Christmas? Forget it. Soaking rain and miserable cold wind. She shuddered at the thought of having to leave the flat for the annual Yule/Christmas bash at the Burrow. And she bet Hermione wasn't exactly ecstatic either. Speaking of Hermione, where did her witch go? She lay quietly for a moment before registering the sounds coming from the kitchen and sniffed. Hmm, nothing so far, maybe she just got started. Searching the floor for her knickers, she pulled them on before shuffling into her tank top, and opened the door. The beautiful smell of coffee and bacon slapped her olfactory system and she salivated right on cue like a Pavlov's dog. What? She was a Weasley, she needed good feeding…

The sight that met her in the kitchen was worth stumbling her way out of bed for. Not only could she now see the heavenly pork meat in the pan, it was watched like a hawk by Hermione. In the black lace thong from last night, and an apron. She was not sure what karma was rewarding her for, but Merlin was she going to enjoy the sight. One thing Hermione could make perfectly was a proper breakfast. They were both egg people with good metabolism, so eggs and bacon were never really missing from either of their fridges. Bloody hell she was starving…

And no wonder really, after last night. He eyes traveled over the expanse of Hermione's soft back, counting the bite marks she left on her journey to the plush, a bit jiggly ass. Merlin, that ass just made her day every time she saw it. It really was that simple for Ginny. Flashes of last night came forward in her mind, reliving the way Hermione's body writhed in pleasure stretched out beneath her, back arching and belly going taunt as she teased the brunette a moment too long right there, fingers crooked into that magical little spot. A moment too long so that her pleasure was nearly uncomfortable in its intensity, but not long enough to grant her the release she was so desperately craving. They stopped counting at four and kept going, napping in between and languidly enjoying each other's body.

It took Hermione a little while to get back into her skin and allow for more intimate touches, but Ginny knew better than to open that discussion without Hermione starting it first. They talked about it briefly, and Hermione let her know that she was fine working through it herself, as long as Ginny was there was her. And she was. Every step. The jumpiness, the nightmares…for a couple of weeks it was like the time right after the war when it still yet had to sink in that the war was over and they really were free. But they got busy with work, and Ginny helped her shake off the lingering worries one gentle touch at a time. Last night was an accumulation of weeks of desire, too much work stress and the most simple, human need for closeness. They were both thankfully tactile, physical people at this stage in their lives, and finally having the freedom to focus on their relationship instead of work was a welcome reprieve.

One blessed week of peace (hopefully) before they had to check in with Kingsley (unless someone was an asshole and decided to commit homicide over Christmas), and then another four days around New Year's Eve. Knowing Hermione though, New Years Eve and the first two days of January will be spent in the examination room filled to capacity. Drunken duels, maybe a couple of suicides for those who couldn't bare getting through another year alive, and possibly some asshole who finds it hilarious to get retribution for whatever petty business during Christmas, when it hurts the most. Her conscience chided her for putting it so crudely but she had long lost interest in putting it any other way. Professional deformation was easily obtained in their line of work, and truth be told, putting it any other way wouldn't change the fact that her partner would be working when they should be resting.

Partner. They finally got there. Years of solid friendship, mutual respect and love, and the underlying attraction all came to fruition some time during the dreadful succubus case. The timing could have been better and they most definitely wouldn't be sappy enough to try and put a precise date on it just to celebrate an anniversary. If they lasted that is. But Ginny really had no worry about that. November definitely was their month….

"Are you going to stare at my ass for the rest of the day or shall we have breakfast?" Hermione asked, plating up the beans.

Ginny grinned and stepped into the kitchen properly, wrapping her arms tightly around Hermione's waist in order to press close. "Moooorning."

"It sort of still is I guess, hard to tell with all that bloody rain. Clock says it's half ten and Molly will have kittens if we don't arrive by one for lunch," she mused, turning her head so they could share a quick good morning kiss, before focusing on getting the last of the bacon on their plates. "Pour the coffee, would you?"

"Yes, madame," Ginny grinned cheekily and pulled out a chair for them each before getting seated and pouring out the coffee. She caught sight of the Prophet and picked it up disdainfully. "Remind me again why you still get this trash?" she asked.

"For the book release section, and the obituaries," Hermione answered simply, and Ginny didn't doubt she was being perfectly serious.

She just shook her head and dug into the food the moment it was set before her, groaning in pleasure at the carbs fuelling her body at last. Hermione just raised an amused brow before getting rid of the apron and pulling on her bathrobe, sitting down to enjoy her coffee and the paper first. It was peaceful, having a slow morning for once, and just enjoying each other's company after a night spent together. Hermione shifted a little in her seat, her body still deliciously sore like it hasn't been in an age, and her lips were in need of some serious vaseline treatment after hours spent kissing for the simple pleasure of being connected that way.

She browsed over the book section, noticing a picture of one of the authors next to their book, reminding her entirely of that women from 'How I met your mother'. Thinking of which…

"So, what are you going to tell your mother about the fact that you're moving in with me?" she asked nonchalantly, hiding a grin in her coffee when Ginny choked and spluttered beside her. Happy Christmas indeed.


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue

**AN: So, this is it guys. Thanks for reading, for your wonderful reviews, and the love you have for my writing. I look forward to publishing a new story, coming up soon, so get ready those of you who enjoy Hermione with one of the Weasleys...or maybe two? ;) Anywho, hope you enjoy the ending and you have my love, as always for being amazing.**

 **Always,**

 **Raven**

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Are you ready, babe?" Ginny called, making sure the two pet travel containers were closed properly.

"Two minutes!" Hermione called from the bedroom.

Ginny checked her watch and nodded. They still had about three minutes before the portkey activated so Hermione better mean that it will only be two minutes. She crouched down and looked into the containers, smiling at the sight. Checkers, Hermione's new kneazle familiar was taking the traveling as an opportunity to catch a quick nap, and she was very much grateful for it. The little bugger could sneeze fire, and they really didn't need to deal with that in the middle of portkeying. At least he will hold his own against Flori who grew to be a little menace, according to the news from Harry. The kneazle had once followed Hermione home on her way from work, and she just couldn't leave him on the street with an injured paw, seeing that he was magical and clearly lost in the middle of muggle London. And that was all it took for him to have a new home. Hermione liked to believe that they adopted it but Ginny knew better. The kneazle sensed her magic and adopted her. Either way, they were stuck with him, bless his orange and black fluffy coat and all. She looked into the second cage, chuckling when Loki blinked at her and inclined her head curiously in a silent question of what the hell was taking them so long. Ginny's friend from the border control let her know that they'd intercepted the arrival of two sets of puppies without any kind of paperwork or travel documentation. Twelve of the puppies were magical wolf dog hybrids, some sort of a grey wolf from main continent Europe mixed with a German shepherd. It was guesswork which one, wolf or dog, were somehow magical beings, but it was of little consequence as the only signs of their magical nature so far was a little heightened speed, and a golden glint in their eyes. Once they were cleared and given all the necessary potions to make sure they were healthy, the process of getting them situated began. And so after a quick chat with Hermione, she went and got one, naming her Loki for that cheeky glint in her eyes. And thank Merlin their two familiars got along rather splendidly or they would have a bloody situation on their hands…

"Right, sorry, I know, I got held up," Hermione dashed in and flicked her wand at the food on the counter to pack itself into a basket that they would bring with them. "Do you have our over-night?" she asked distractedly as she zipped up her shorts.

"All packed and ready, all of us," she promised and noticed it was time. "Alright, got a good hold?" she asked, holding onto Loki's cage. Hermione picked up Checkers' carrier cage and made sure the basket with food was magically sealed before nodding. Ginny tapped her wand on the old shoe and they were squeezed through time and space.

The landing was a little bit rough, but no one was hurt and Charlie was grinning at them as he stepped away from a large Range Rover to greet them. "Welcome to Romania, ladies."

"How are you brother?" Ginny hugged him tight, glad to see him again after a good half a year.

"Easy like this Saturday morning," he winked and turned to Hermione, giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "And how is my soon-to-be sister?" he asked while loading their things into the car.

"Starving," Hermione answered honestly, punctuated by her rumbling belly.

Ginny chuckled and held the door to the car open for her. "Is Harry cooking by any chance?"

"He's always cooking," Charlie grinned happily. Yes, being a good cook and enjoying it was nearly a given requisite for being in a relationship with a Weasley.

It wasn't long before they were parking beside their cabin, and were immediately greeted by a loud, happy trill. Flori, now the size of a two year old human child, came bounding towards them from around the back and jumped up into Charlie's arms, trilling at the two women coming out of the car.

"I know, baby. Auntie Ginny and Mimi are here. And look, they brought friends," he showed her the cages as they were lowered to the ground and opened.

Checkers stretched and walked out of his cage imperiously, looking around and taking a sniff. The moment he saw then dragon though, he sneezed a small stream of fire, as kneazles tended to do. Flori trilled and let out a small fireball in greeting, scrambling to get down to the ground. Charlie let her and they sniffed at each other for a moment before Loki was let out of her cage and bounded over, sniffing and prodding Flori with her snout. The little dragon licked her snout and off the three went, chasing each other to the back of the house.

Hermione shook her head in amusement and showed Charlie the food basket. "I baked yesterday, so we will be adding to the lunch, let us just eat first cause we've been on our feet since dawn and didn't get round to food yet. "

"How come?" Charlie asked curiously, unloading the rest of their belongings and sending them inside the cabin as they headed around it to the back garden.

"Ginny was at the vet with Loki, she was a bit sick in the morning so they went to check in. All good though, thankfully. And I had to pop into the office. Luke had to leave because his wife is in labour, so I had to organise all the assistants," she explained, a bit tired from the long week they've had, but very much looking forward to spending the weekend in Romania with Harry and Charlie.

"You're here!" Harry jumped out of the greenhouse and promptly found two wands aimed at his face in reflex. "Uhm… I come in peace….with…peas?" he lifted his hand filled with a few beautiful green pea pods.

Ginny snorted and pulled him into a quick bearhug before letting Hermione hold her friend for a few longer moments. It was always quite touching to see how those two relaxed in each other's presence. They were both nearing the big round 30 and will be celebrating the 20th anniversary of their friendship in a couple of years, still strong and steady. Ron was still in their lives, as was the rest of the Weasley family, but Harry and Hermione took advantage of technology and Skyped at least once a week, in order to see and hear each other. Life has been very hectic over the last three months though, as Ginny and Hermione were planning a wedding after Ginny's proposal, and Harry took over as head nurse at the infirmary after Alica moved to Croatia. A week ago a small heat wave hit the whole of Europe, and so they decided to have a family weekend down in Romania while the last rays of summer still warmed the ground.

"I've missed you," Harry pecked her cheek.

"Missed you too. And since you come in peas," Hermione winked, "I come with baked goodies."

"Please tell me you have a strudel in there somewhere, cause I can never bloody get it right despite your recipe," Harry sighed.

Hermione just chuckled at his misery. "Cherries and poppy seeds in one, and apple, walnut and cinnamon in the other."

"Just one of the many reasons why I love you," Harry looped their arms and they headed for the large picnic table.

Life in Romania was much more peaceful than hectic London, and Harry took pride in the life they've built together with Charlie. They did another, smaller extension this time on the kitchen to accommodate Harry's love for cooking, and focused on their back yard next. A small playground and swing that challenged Flori's balance and reflexes, and helped her train her wings while she soared up and down on the swing. Harry insisted on having a greenhouse for his herbs, magical ingredients for potions, and even some vegetables, and Charlie was more than happy to oblige. It took some time to build and prepare all the soil beds, seeds, roots, and onions, but it was a work they did gladly, knowing it was for their home, for their family. And the greenhouse became Harry's pride and joy. They added the picnic table a couple of years ago for the spring/summer season when they could eat outside, and happily took advantage of it on such a beautiful day today.

Hermione breathed in the food contentedly and smiled. "I could eat a horse."

Harry chuckled. "No horse, but we have some roasted venison. The perimeter watch found a dead deer and shared some with us," he lifted the lid on the deep baking dish, the delicious aroma filling their noses instantly.

"Smells beautiful," Hermione praised, impatient to get some food in her system as she unpacked the baked goods.

She never cooked that much until Ginny moved in. They would still often just get some food on the way home after a long day when neither cared and just needed some sustenance, but over the last couple of years it became something Hermione grew a habit for. Her examination room got the approval for expansion, and she even trained three more assistants that switched around on shifts and could work without her there. Luke got his degree and despite the many opportunities instead insisted on staying with her, so they extended her office as well and they worked together as equals, overseeing four assistants at their disposal in total. This allowed more time for Hermione to complete her PhD, and while her office and cases were still number one priority, the two magical universities in London often sent requests for lecturing, which she grew rather fond of. With her schedule a little bit more manageable, she had more time for herself, to spend with Ginny, and to relax at home. And a part of that was discovering anew that cooking was like potions, and could be rather fun sometimes.

Ginny certainly enjoyed her cooking experiments, and put in extra gym time just to be on the safe side when Hermione began venturing into baking. Weasley metabolism was all good stuff, and she had an active job, but Hermione sure was spoiling her sometimes. Her career took a turn just half a year ago when Kingsley got married (which was of course a complete bloody shocker), and decided to get out of the field and into the policy-making branch. Wizengamot was of course more than happy to have him, and even happier to have Ginny take over the Auror department. She now dealt with considerably more paperwork but stayed very much active in the field as well, with her closest team, her boys, refusing to be headed by anyone else. She could remember it was after one of those long days in early May that she proposed…

 _She hated when she got home with blood on her, but there was nothing for it. At least everyone in the complex knew she worked with the 'police' so none of the neighbours questioned it. She picked up the post and headed upstairs, waving to Stella from across the hall tiredly. Hot shower and food, that was all she really needed in her life right now… That was until she opened the door to their flat and found Hermione lying on her belly, spread out on the floor with her lecture notes and a cup of tea. It was nearing ten and her girlfriend was lounging comfortably a large black jumper, the ridiculous pair of Christmas knickers she got five years ago as a joke present from one of her friends, and perfectly unconcerned for the cellulite on her thighs out for the world to see._

 _Ginny was tired, hungry, and achey, but at that moment she knew she was home, and wanted to come to this home every day, for as long as she could. So of course she just blurted it out before the door was even closed, like a complete numptie. "Marry me?"_

 _Hermione looked up, startled at her sudden presence and even more surprising question. "I beg your pardon?"_

 _Ginny kicked off her boots and padded over, plopping down on the floor beside her. "I just asked you to marry me," she repeated._

 _Hermione sat up and pushed a stray, bouncy curl out of her face. "I heard that, but…why?" she asked, completely throwing Ginny off._

 _"What do you mean? Why did I ask you to marry me?" she asked confused._

 _Hermione chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "No, why do you want me to marry you?" she asked, wondering what possessed her partner of four and a half years to blurt out something like that out of the blue, with ash in her hair and blood spatter on her chin. Then again for them that was kind of romantic, in a twisted sort of way..._

 _Ginny stole her cup and took a sip, wrinkling her nose at the taste. Ugh, the green tea shite again… "I guess I love you despite the fact that you drink this stuff," she handed it back over and leaned back against the couch leg._

 _Hermione snorted. "Out of all the things that could annoy you about me, it's the fact that I drink green tea?" she asked in disbelief._

 _"No, that's just the top of my list," Ginny teased before her smile softened, "but at the end of the day I wouldn't have you any other way, and I want to be with you as long as I can," she admitted._

 _And Hermione finally understood what it was that Ginny meant. The war and their professions both taught them that life was precious, and sometimes entirely too short. Ginny still worked in the field and despite being a brilliant Auror, there was always a risk. And that risk extended to Hermione when they investigated together upon occasion, just like that did all those years ago on the London Succubus case. They loved each other, shared a home, and neither of them was looking for anyone else. So why not?_

 _"You know we never really talked about these things. Marriage, children, white picket fence… What do you want in life?" Hermione asked, sitting beside her until their shoulders bumped and they gravitated towards the other's warmth._

 _Ginny thought about it for a moment, her eyes narrowing a little in concentration. "I would like to be married. Both for love, and for practicality. You know what I mean," she looked at her lover just to make sure._

 _Hermione pushed her reading glasses a bit higher on her nose and nodded. "Of course, it makes sense with how often one of us is at Mungo's. And I think I'd like that as well," she offered, noticing Ginny's shoulders relaxing a bit._

 _"I don't know about children though. I just…" she paused, not sure how to put it into words._

 _She didn't have to though. "Don't want to have a child, knowing what's out there, and risking the possibility that it might one day loose one, or Merlin-forbid both of us?" Hermione asked, ever the pragmatic._

 _Ginny nodded and stretched her tired feet. "As for the fence, do you want to move?" she asked._

 _Hermione looked around their home and remembered when it was just hers. It wasn't incredibly spacious but it served their needs just fine. It wasn't that they lacked the finances, as between the two of them they had pretty good savings. Was it necessary though? Did she want to leave London? "I don't know…it's convenient to live in London, and it has a certain…atmosphere. I don't know. Is it too strange to say that London has sass?" she grinned, lightening up the mood._

 _Ginny grinned, winking at her cheekily. "Definitely not. London has plenty of sass, just like you."_

 _Hermione elbowed her in the ribs but shuffled a little closer nonetheless. "I guess we're staying then. And we should start planning the wedding."_

 _"Just like that?" Ginny blinked, surprised that Hermione said yes without any other persuading, reasoning, or an engagement ring. Then again, it was Hermione. And she could get the brunette a ring first thing tomorrow._

 _"Yeah, just like that," Hermione chuckled and pecked her cheek. "Tea?"_

 _"I love you," Ginny grinned, still reeling from the fact that they were engaged…._

Harry's laughter brought Ginny out of her musings and she slouched a bit in her seat, happy to be relaxing around family.

"What's up, sis? You seem to have gone away with the fairies for a bit," Charlie sat beside her and set an over-flowing plate in front of them each.

"I was dreaming about food, entirely too hungry," Ginny shrugged and they both dug in, food very much a priority number one at that moment.

Hermione beamed excitedly. "I can't wait! Are you sure it's alright? I mean, I am a stranger technically…."

"Not at all," Harry reassured her. "Just remember to tie your hair in a bun, nice and tight, close to the head. Accidental fire streams happen up until the first year with the babies. Which reminds me, did you bring me that recipe?" he asked, rubbing his slightly dry, aching hands together. The sanitiser they used at work was harsh on the skin, as were the house chores, and gardening. His skin wasn't what it used to be, and required a bit more upkeep these days.

Hermione smiled and dug around in her bag, pulling out a small jar. "Even better, I boiled you some last night, to have a batch to start of with and have the consistency and colour in the eye. The marigold can be dried but it's much better fresh," she warned, showing him the recipe.

Ginny and her brother exchanged a quick look. Charlie was never particularly vain, considering his line of work and the many scars that stood testament to it, so basic care was good enough for him. With their greenhouse and Hermione's superior skills in brewing, their partners rarely talked about much else than cooking, medicine, cosmetics, and home remedies. They were in for a long afternoon, and by the eyeroll Ginny tried to hide from her curlier half, Charlie knew they could always sneak off to play some one-on-one Quidditch instead…

...

Harry padded quietly back into their bedroom after checking on Flori and closed the door, rubbing last of the oils he just used on her scales into his forearms. "She's sound asleep, and Mimi and Gin say good night," he smiled, walking around the bed to his side where he could hopefully find an elastic for his hair. It was tickling his bare shoulder blades again and he didn't have the heart to chop it off when Charlie loved it so much.

"Are we saying good night as well?" Charlie asked, closing his book and shuffling down, lifting the duvet up for Harry to climb under.

Harry chuckled, seeing right through him. "Maybe we can stay up just a little bit longer," he winked and leaned in to catch a quick kiss.

"Hmmm I bet I can find something to amuse you," Charlie whispered against his lips.

Harry snorted into their kiss before pulling away with an impish grin. "No need love, your face cracks me up on a daily basis."

"Why you little…" Charlie rolled them around and tickled his sides mercilessly, both of them laughing at how idiotic they were. It was an important life lesson, one they learnt very early in their relationship - laughing together always made life a little bit easier.

"Okay okay okay! I give!" Harry squirmed and tried to get away but Charlie's weight atop him was entirely too pleasant, so he just settled back against the pillow and looked up at his lover. That was when he noticed the curious expression on Charlie's face. "What are you thinking?" he asked, reaching up to rub the crinkles of laughter around Charlie's eye.

"I was just wondering whether marriage for us crossed your mind with how much you discuss it with Hermione," he said honestly, nuzzling into the touch. Even after five years together, Harry's touch was a blessing to him in it's ever-loving nature.

Harry raised a curious brow but shrugged. "Maybe one day, but right now I have all I need. It was never about marriage for me. It was about family," he explained softly. "I always wanted a family of my own, in a home that I love. And I have all of that, with you. That's all I need to be happy."

Charlie leaned down and kissed him affectionately. "I'm glad you stayed…"

"So am I," Harry returned the sentiment before they settled down for the night after the long day.

Life was never easy. Not for them, not for Hermione and Ginny. And they all acknowledged that the best and the worst would keep coming their way no matter. But Harry knew they would make it. For if someone was to autopsy his heart, all they would find was love.

 **THE END.**


End file.
